Sin
by BonneNuit
Summary: Seme/Male-HaremxIchi Ichigo is chosen by the gods to be a sacrificial sin. Aizen, Grimmjow, Starrk, Kenpachi, Shinji and Nnoitra are chosen to be the other sins and all find themselves affected by Ichigo. GrimmIchi AiIchi KenIchi ShinIchi StarIchi NnoIchi
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: (In no particular order of appearance) GrimmjowxIchigo, AizenxIchigo, StarrkxIchigo, KenpachixIchigo, ShinjixIchigo, NnoitraxIchigo**

**Summary: If Ichigo could have picked a sin to characterize himself he would have picked **_**Pride, **_**or maybe **_**Sloth. **_**But never would he think that his vice would be Lust. When a total of seven vizards, shinigami and espada are chosen be the embodiment of sin by the gods, Ichigo gets the one that he least wants to comply with. Maybe one of the other Sins will be willing to help him? Ichigo turns to Kenpachi first because he's not afraid of getting attached to him, but when Kenpachi's Wrath becomes too much he runs into Shinji's arms. But is that really what he wants? And why can't he stop thinking about Grimmjow and the others? Not to mention the sins are drawn to Ichigo as well… **

**Post Aizen's betrayal, pre winter war, set after Ichigo's first fight with Grimmjow.**

**Seven deadly sins: Sloth- Stark **

**Gluttony- Grimmjow **

**Pride- Aizen**

**Greed- Nnoitra**

**Envy- Shinji**

**Wrath- Kenpachi**

**Lust- Ichigo**

**Some people may wonder why I put Grimmjow under 'Gluttony', but to me Gluttony is very similar to Greed. There is that association with 'eating' but it is also about coveting (not to mention devouring) carnal possessions, don't you think?**

**Contains: Yaoi, sexual content (lots and lots), violence, cursing, masturbation (right off the bat).**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you very much!**

**I don't own Bleach (other than for my white clothes) and don't make any money off of this story (or my white clothes either).  
**

Sin: Chapter 1

When Ichigo woke up in his bed, he knew something was different. He could feel it in his blood; it was a tickle and an itch in the back of his mind. More importantly it lingered in his groin and sent his entire body pulsing with something he couldn't quite discern in his half-asleep state. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to figure out exactly what it was.

He sat up and felt a heat shudder in his lower stomach and he groaned. He was so hard it hurt. He had never been so hard before. His boxers were actually wet with his pre cum and his balls were tight.

With a hiss Ichigo pushed his boxers down and grabbed his erection before pumping it up and down quickly. "Gh…" Ichigo groaned and his mind went blank as he came immediately. Yeah he was a teenager, but never before had he come in such a short of time. What was that, a minute maybe?

He panted for a moment and then with a grimace wiped his hands on his boxers. He threw his blankets off and stood up to peel his boxers down and got dressed for the day. Ichigo noticed then that he was getting hard again and it frustrated him because he wasn't thinking of anything sexual in the least bit. So why was he aroused?

"Ichigo! Your friends are here!" Yuzu's sweet voice called up to him. It was a Saturday so it couldn't have been his school friends, so it was probably Rukia and the others. He wobbled his first couple of steps down the stairs before he could walk normally again. It was Rukia who looked unusually solemn as he greeted her.

"What's wrong?" He asked with his brown furrowed.

"There's something going on, we need to go to Soul Society." Rukia said and Ichigo could only sigh in exasperation. He guessed he would be leaving his body to Kon again.

…

"There's a situation." Urahara told him when he got to the shop.

"What kind of situation?" Ichigo said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"A being appeared in Seireitei, requesting the audience of the captains. He claims to be one of the Great Gods."

"A God…?" Ichigo was slightly confused because he figured that Urahara meant something beside a 'death god.'

Urahara nodded. "Yes, an actual god. But he refused to say anything more until you, Ichigo Kurosaki and Shinji Hirako went to Soul Society."

"Why us two?" Ichigo asked in confusion and Urahara shrugged.

"I don't know. But Seireitei promised they wouldn't attack Shinji while he was there. They really want these gods on their side in the war so they're doing everything possible to appease them."

"Right…" It was the only thing Ichigo would think to say because he still didn't really understand what was going on.

"Shinji is already down there, so let's get going."

Shinji was wearing his normal garb with a sour look on his face. "Shinji," Ichigo said and walked over to him. "Do you get what's going on?"

Shinji looked over at Ichigo and eyed him up and down. "Not really, but it sounds interesting." He paused and then leaned closer to Ichigo and inhaled. Ichigo turned bright red as he got close and tried to shift away but Shinji reached out and grabbed his hands quickly.

"You smell good." He muttered and an off look came over his eyes. "I wish I could smell that good."

"Er, right…" Ichigo said and realized that he was actually becoming aroused. He willed it away with thoughts of the arrancar Yammy that had attacked them before. That worked well and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay, Ichi?"

Ichigo glared at Shinji and jerked away from him. "I'm fine. Shut up."

"Whatever." Shinji left him alone until they went through the gate. Rukia stayed behind to take care of the hollows that would appear while Ichigo was gone so it was just the two of them.

When they stepped out of the gate a group of Shinigami captains greeted them cheerfully. A few went to greet Shinji personally but Shinji outright ignored them. He seemed sullen and bitter towards them, and Ichigo didn't really blame him.

Ichigo was slightly nervous to meet this 'god' but at the moment he wanted answers to why he was feeling like this. It even took precedence over the surprise that there were such things as gods, although he didn't know why he should be shocked when he knew death gods existed.

Whispers followed the two as they approached the chamber where they held the captains meting and Ichigo was taken aback by the reiatsu radiating from within. It was similar to what he felt when he first met Kenpachi, but more mischievous than deadly.

The god inside the chambers wasn't what Ichigo expected. For one he looked, well, human, and he seemed more arrogant than ethereal as he picked at the robes he wore disdainfully before glancing up at Ichigo and Shinji.

"You've come, finally. I'll make this short because I'm bored out of my mind." The god drawled and Ichigo stiffened, wondering if he should feel offended. "My name is Loki, but that doesn't really matter. It was been decided that in order for the ongoing war between the shinigami and hollows to end, that seven will be chosen to personify the deadly sins. Therefore they will be used as sacrifices in a sense."

"Sacrifices?" Shunsui asked gravely. "Exactly what does that entail?"

"They will be the embodiment of the sin assigned to them. In fact, it should already be in effect.

"Wh-what sins are we supposed to be representing?" Ichigo stuttered with a red face and thought with some relief and trepidation that perhaps there was a reason for his libido to go haywire.

The god smirked and tapped his finger against Ichigo's forehead. "You, dear Ichigo Kurosaki are the sin Lust."

Ichigo gaped as the others captains snickered. "Shinji Hirako is Envy. Kenpachi Zaraki is Wrath. Sousuke Aizen is Pride. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is Gluttony. Nnoitra Jiruga is Greed. Starrk Coyote is Sloth."

Ichigo's brain felt like it was fried as he took in the information, but it seemed the other captains were more collected. Kenpachi kept glancing over at Ichigo and smirking, he was probably getting a real kick out of it. He, at least, seemed to suit his sin, although he was more the fighting type than the angry type.

"Why so many arrancars?" Yamamoto asked and the god shrugged almost indifferently.

"There are two vizards, two shinigami and three arrancars. The arrancars seemed much more suited to be sins. It's not like you have the right of object anyway." The god tugged at his clothes as if to smooth them despite their already pristine condition.

"I still don't understand." Ichigo muttered and Loki smirked. He smoothly walked over to Ichigo and he froze as the god leaned in close.

"You've already felt it, haven't you?" The god whispered and unseen by the other captains he slid his hand over Ichigo's crotch. "You must live with these desires now; I suggest you find a way to channel them." He squeezed Ichigo slightly and Ichigo half-heartedly tried to push him away. "Just a hint, your sin doesn't just affect you, but those around you as well."

He pulled away from the shocked vizard and glanced at the other two sins. Shinji was staring at him with jealousy and Kenpachi with rage. The god laughed to himself at the knowledge that Ichigo would have more then enough help to deal with his urges.

"Ta-ta." The god gave a short wave and then disappeared.

…

Aizen Sousuke was very surprised by the unexpected visit of the god. He had never really considered there was really a higher power other than the king himself, so he was rather shocked by their existence. Even more so once he realized the god's purpose for being there.

He was interested in the 'sins,' however. He didn't know if the gods thought that he would stop his plans because of it, but if so they were sorely mistaken. Aizen was an opportunist and he wouldn't waste this one, no matter how disparaging it seemed at first. He would use this to his full advantage, but first he had to request a 'meeting' with Soul Society.

The three espada didn't think that the sins delegated to them would affect them very much, but it soon became apparent that it wasn't the case. Although with Starrk it wasn't as noticeable, Grimmjow and Nnoitra felt the effects quickly. Grimmjow began to devour every lesser hollow in sight, and Nnoitra just as quickly gather the hollows to him as well. It was quite amusing to the arrancar that watched until they felt the effects of being near the two of them and started to act out as well.

Aizen also noticed a change, but he was too proud to say anything. He was wary of the enhanced sensation of feeling even more invincible than usual and decided that he had better act quickly before it began to affect his judgment.

He sent Gin and Tousen to take the message to Soul Society with the request to meet at a neutral place in order to discuss the new development as well as to make a treaty. Gin and Tousen were prepared for the defensive response from the captains, but they were willing to hear Aizen out due to some strange developments that had seen with their sins.

Gin laughed hysterically once he figured out exactly why they were so eager to fix whatever happened. Tousen was blind so he didn't have the fortune of seeing poor Ichigo Kurosaki being followed around and groped by enamored shinigami. However he promptly stopped laughing when Ichigo got near enough for him to actually feel the energy rolling off of him.

He barely managed to make a step in the man's direction before he was attacked by an enraged Kenpachi and pissed Shinji. All of a sudden Gin felt a rush of envy at the two for getting to be near Ichigo, and then wrath quickly followed. As they got into an all out fight, Gin mentally commented that perhaps they really should get this taken care of sooner rather than later.

…

"Aizen-sama, it might no' be a good idea ta take those three with ya when ya go ta the meet'n." Gin said warily to Aizen as he nursed his wounds from the fight. "Having tha' many sins in one room is ta dangerous."

"Nonsense, Gin." Aizen said coldly as he fixed his impeccably clean and white clothes. _He was very handsome, no doubt about that_, Aizen thought to himself.

Beside him, Gin straightened slightly and stopped fussing with his cuts and scrapes.

"It's not like _I _could be affected by the other sins anyways." Aizen said and smirked at his reflection in the mirror. Perfect.

….

Ichigo panted as he jerked himself off for what felt like the tenth time that day. He was so hard it hurt and it just wouldn't go away, no matter how many times he had come. He knew that it might help if he actually did it with someone else instead of with himself, but that would mean he lost control, and Ichigo didn't want to admit that.

It wasn't like he hadn't gotten offers, either. Almost everyone seemed to be eager to aid him, even his inner hollow who dragged him into his inner world to try and molest him. Ichigo was just happy that the 'sin' thing only affected him and not his hollow as well.

With a groan, Ichigo came again. The fluid that came out was thin and Ichigo wondered how it was possible that he wasn't completely dry yet- not to mention he was _still_ hard.

Ichigo was staying in a section of Rukongai in Soul Society were there were scarcely any people. It got to be too much when he was getting molested by everyone and most of the time he wanted to just give in. It was especially awkward when Renji began to get more and more comfortable feeling Ichigo up.

Ichigo half wanted Renji to just take him in order to relieve his lust, but it would probably ruin their friendship. Ichigo didn't like Renji either romantically or sexually and although Renji would never admit it, he wasn't a one-night stand kind of guy. If he slept with Renji, he knew Renji would want more from him and Ichigo couldn't give him that.

However now he was going to have to be around people again because his presence was once again 'required' by Soul Society for a meeting between them and Aizen. Ichigo really didn't want to go, but (via butterfly) it was explained to him that because it affected him so much he should probably be there for the decisions, etc.

Ichigo knew that it wouldn't end well, but he went none the less, which was a mistake he wouldn't make again if he ever had the chance.

**LINE**

**This story is pretty much going to be non-stop smut from the next chapter out, with maybe a few fights and plots thrown in. **

**For those who actually read author's notes, please continue to read this one: I usually have a story completed before I post, but for this one I didn't for a couple of reasons. One, it's basically all smut. Two, I haven't figured out what plot it's going to have beside the idea of sins. **

**So please review to encourage me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon Replies- **NikolaiFrey: Apparently I did an awful job of explaining this, but the sins that the 'sacrifices' are representing aren't necessarily how their personality traits were to begin with. Ichigo for instance, isn't very lustful. Kenpachi doesn't get angry, and I don't think I've seen an instance in the manga or anime were Shinji was envious. The only two who kind of fit with their sin is Aizen and Starrk, and theirs is radically increased. So yes, I do understand where you are coming from, but while the sacrifices are representing the sin they weren't chosen specifically because they were extremely sinful that way to begin with. But you do bring up a good point which I will be sure to specify as the story goes along, and I didn't think you were being meant at all, so thank you for pointing that out and the constructive criticism.

Blacksebonzakura2: This is going to be SO full of smut you won't know what to do with it. Seriously. And I'm so glad that most people agree with me on the choices of Sin, although they don't fit perfectly with their original personality types, it's not supposed to be perfect. They are sacrifices after all =3 Thanks again for reviewing!

xxXCookiesXxx: Being awake is overrated. I'm hardly ever awake! Insomnia has helped my stories so much…

Mikoura: I am hoping that this story reached 20 chapters as well, and so far it looks like it might. Thank you!

**This chapter has KenpachixIchigo smut.**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you bunches! **

Sin: Chapter 2

The meeting went just as badly as Ichigo thought it would, only worse. The only plus side was that they managed to get a treaty signed _before _all hell broke loose. Apparently it was a _very _bad idea to have so many sins in one room at one time, because despite the treaty, fighting broke out and mayhem occurred.

Luckily (or so Ichigo thought at the time), Kenpachi managed to snag Ichigo and drag him away from the lustful, angry, jealous, wanting, sinful mass. Aizen had wrongly decided to include Grimmjow and two other espada Ichigo hadn't met before named Starrk and Nnoitra.

Starrk seemed to be more soothing then the other sins though, and instead slept through the entire dispute, while others around him did the same. Ichigo only managed to glance curiously at the sleeping brunette before his attention was dragged to Grimmjow and Nnoitra who were fighting over a chair.

All Ichigo needed to do was look over at them and the spell was created. Grimmjow could feel the hair rise on the back of his neck as he looked around for what caused the sensation, and found Ichigo. Ichigo tilted his head to the side and seemed to almost glow. Grimmjow gulped as he felt a rush of heat go through him and his muscles tensed as he sprung for him, but he was promptly intercepted by Nnoitra who had sighted Ichigo as well.

Ichigo slunk to a corner as the fight went on and tried to contain his feelings of lust. Unfortunately they did so anyways. Starrk was the sin closest to Ichigo at the moment, and he felt the affect Ichigo had on him even in his sleep. He cracked one eye open and studied the flushed vizard who was trying to hard to look inconspicuous but couldn't manage even if he wasn't affected by lust at the moment.

Starrk dragged his grey eyes down the sin's shivering body and then looked back up at his red face. He thought he was cute, and from the sensation he was experiencing in his lower regions he assumed that he was Kurosaki Ichigo who was the sacrifice representing lust. Starrk blinked slowly and then began to stand just as Kenpachi got within range as well and decided to not take such a passive approach.

Ichigo realized too late that being near Kenpachi felt really good so close to him. The captain had actually flash stepped him away from the others, something Ichigo knew that Kenpachi didn't like to resort to. He also realized that they were near Kenpachi's private quarters; a fact Ichigo's mind helpfully supplied him as he panted and pressed close to the other man.

"Ichigo…" Kenpachi growled and large calloused hands slid up his back to cup the back of his head. "_Stop squirming."_

"Fuck, Kenpachi! I want it…please help me." Ichigo whimpered and pressed close to Kenpachi, cursing how wanton he sounded.

"You really piss me off sometimes." Kenpachi said with a snarl and crushed their mouths together. Ichigo whined as his first kiss was taken from him. Kenpachi bit at his lips and slid his tongue into his mouth to ravish Ichigo's own, making Ichigo open his mouth even more into it.

Ichigo breathed harshly through his nose and moaned as he was pressed into a wall. He twisted his head to the side to escape from the kiss but Kenpachi just attacked his neck instead.

"N-not here…" Ichigo managed to stutter and arched his neck when Kenpachi only sucked harder on his throat, sending shivers down his spine. "Y-your rooms!"

Kenpachi pulled away only long enough to flash step him and Ichigo to his rooms before he started to rip Ichigo's clothes off. Ichigo slid his hands over Kenpachi's bare skin whenever he got the chance and parted his shirt to take a dusky nipple into his mouth.

Kenpachi's hand clenched at his hair and then he was shoved backward onto Kenpachi's bed where Kenpachi hastily undid his hakama and yanked them off.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo cried as Kenpachi palmed his erection and nibbled on his ear. "You aren't just doing this because of my sin, are you?" It was something that niggled on the edge of Ichigo's mind, because he felt like he was taking advantage of the other man.

"Of course not, idiot…" Kenpachi muttered and pulled away to shed his own clothing. "I've wanted to screw this tight ass of yours since we first fought."

Ichigo gulped as he saw Kenpachi's erect member which was long and thick, not to mention already leaking precum. "Suck me." Kenpachi pushed Ichigo's head down so that he had to lean over from his position on the bed. Ichigo's eyes widened and he was almost tempted to try and get out of it, but his cock throbbed in protest so he hesitantly leaned forward and slid Kenpachi's cock past his lips.

"Come on, Ichigo." Kenpachi said and pushed Ichigo's head down swiftly so he gagged and glared up at the eleventh division captain. "Suck before I decide I don't need to be wet at all for you."

It took Ichigo a few moments to realize what Kenpachi meant by that and turned red before hesitantly sucking on him and tried to relax his throat to take Kenpachi deeper. Meanwhile Kenpachi spit on his fingers and reached behind Ichigo to roughly finger his hole.

Ichigo choked himself on Kenpachi's erection again in surprise and pain which made Kenpachi grunt in pleasure. "I never figured you for a virgin."

Ichigo winced as Kenpachi opened him invasively and dug his nails into the hips he was trying to hold back from gagging him. The need within him was growing and he couldn't help but rock back against the fingers despite the pain. He moaned around Kenpachi's cock as he brushed against something that sent pleasure up his spine, making Kenpachi groan as well.

"Fuck, Ichigo." Kenpachi said huskily and Ichigo felt suddenly powerful for making Kenpachi lose control like that. However his victory was short lived as Kenpachi pulled his fingers out and shoved Ichigo flat onto his back.

"You're my bitch now, Ichigo." Kenpachi said and his golden eye flashed dangerously. Ichigo was reminded of Kenpachi's sin and bit his lower lip to keep from crying out when his legs were roughly spread apart as Kenpachi slid in between them.

Heat coiled in the pit of Ichigo's stomach and all he could think about was the want of Kenpachi inside of him, and wanting him in him _right now. _

"Come on." Ichigo whined and reached down to stroke Kenpachi who grunted at the touch and grabbed Ichigo's hips to drag him closer. Ichigo fell back and his legs fell apart on their own accord as Kenpachi moved to line himself up to Ichigo's entrance.

He rubbed the head of his cock over Ichigo's quivering hole and Ichigo let out a moan as he finally pushed in. Ichigo hissed as he was suddenly stretched wide apart. Kenpachi held nothing back as he penetrated Ichigo in a single movement all the way to the hilt. Ichigo threw back his head and cried out as his entire body trembled.

"You'll get used to it." Kenpachi said with a grunt, thrusting in and out of the Shinigami below him at a fast pace. Ichigo whimpered and curled against the sheets as he tried to ignore the pain. He thought that the point of sin was that people _wanted _to do it. He hadn't associated it with this hurtful, painful thing. Part of it was because wrath fueled Kenpachi and he was just turning that energy into sex with Ichigo. Each thrust crushed Ichigo into the bed.

"Kenpachi, slow down!" Ichigo yelled through gritted teeth and cringed at the sensation of his Kenpachi's large erection sliding in and out of him roughly.

"You asked for this." Kenpachi said with a grunt. "You wanted me to help you."

"Well I don't want you to help me anymore!" Ichigo abruptly shoved Kenpachi away and yanked the sheets up to cover his body. "Maybe I should have gone to Shinji or someone else with this…"

The 11th captain's eyes flashed and he growled before tearing the sheets off of Ichigo's body and spreading his legs. "Fuck off Kenpachi!" Ichigo cursed and kicked at him.

"Turn that anger to lust." Kenpachi said as his eyes turning golden with rage. He pushed into Ichigo again, making the lithe Shinigami cry out. Fuck that hurt…but Ichigo could use it.

He felt the lust coil inside of him once more and he let it seep out of him as he panted and pushed back into Kenpachi once more. Kenpachi's eye lit up and he grinned before lifting Ichigo up and settling back so Ichigo was straddling him.

"Oh yeah, fuck me back." Kenpachi said as Ichigo rode him. He reached up and tore off his eye patch making Ichigo yelp and bow his back as energy flooded through him. He held onto Kenpachi's shoulders and lifted himself up and down desperately while raking his fingers through Kenpachi's hair and removing the bells.

"Kenpachi!!!" Ichigo shoved Kenpachi flat on his back and ground his hips down furiously as he neared his peak. Kenpachi gripped his hips and aided him in the rhythm before yanking Ichigo's head down to kiss him furiously.

Ichigo kissed back just as roughly. He could feel their sins combining now, the wrath and the lust twisting together perfectly until Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's hair roughly and yanked his head to the side before sinking his teeth into his neck.

Ichigo could only gasp as he finally came, shuddering and shivering as he felt Kenpachi do the same inside of him. He almost felt feverish as he came down from his high, weak and trembling with Kenpachi still inside of him. For a few moments, however, both of their sins were sated and Kenpachi was actually stroking his back soothingly as Ichigo clutched at him.

There was a long moment of silence that wasn't awkward in the least bit as a strangely comfortable atmosphere overtook them before Kenpachi broke it.

"Are you okay?" He asked gruffly and Ichigo could tell it pained him to do so. Ichigo hid a smile into Kenpachi's chest and nodded.

"Shit, yeah." He sat up with Kenpachi still inside of him and stared down at Kenpachi. No feelings of guilt or regret filled him and he felt almost giddy in the aftermath. He actually smiled down at Kenpachi who grinned back and rubbed his thumbs over Ichigo's hips.

It only took him a second to realize the lust was returning and clenched his eyes shut as he inhaled sharply. Kenpachi noticed as well and Ichigo held back a whimper as Kenpachi hardened inside of him.

"I believe we have some catching up to do." Kenpachi said without a hint of remorse and rolled Ichigo onto his back. "We should do it a couple more times, just to make sure."

"Right..." Ichigo managed to gasp out as he wrapped his legs around Kenpachi's waist. "Just to make sure…"

Kenpachi smirked and leaned down for a kiss before he started to fuck Ichigo once more.

…

Shinji, along with the rest of the ones who had gathered for the meeting, had seen Ichigo leave with Kenpachi. However while the others were distracted he slipped out and followed the two. He watched as they attacked each other in lust and frowned.

He wasn't young by any means, and he had much more experience than Ichigo with controlling his needs and desires. Kenpachi was just as old and could have done the same if he so wished, but from what Shinji saw as he watched them fuck (purely to make sure Ichigo was safe, he wondered if he would have to step in for a moment) Kenpachi simply didn't want to.

Shinji felt envy go through him for Kenpachi getting to have sex with Ichigo and tried to shake it off unsuccessfully. Shinji felt things for Ichigo, even before all the chaos began with the sins. However like he had to now, he controlled his desires so he wouldn't do something to Ichigo and take advantage of him.

It was getting harder and harder, no pun intended, to do so when Ichigo was giving off pheromones so potent that Shinji was certain even straight men and bent women were salivating after him.

Shinji tried to remain calm and collected. He was stronger than this, he knew it. He had suffered through being turned into a vizard and gained control of his inner hollow, so a simple sin wouldn't get the best of him!

But as Kenpachi and Ichigo started their second round and Ichigo arched underneath Kenpachi's touch, Shinji almost lost it then and there. His mouth twisted in a snarl and his face actually itched with the desire to pull on his mask and show Ichigo who he belonged to.

Shinji made sure to cloak both his reiatsu and presence before undoing his pants and pulling his cock free. He ached to be inside of Ichigo instead of Kenpachi, and wondered if he still had a chance as he jerked himself in time to the creak of the bed and Ichigo's moans.

His inner hollow actually began to speak and whisper to him, telling him all the dirty things they would be doing to Ichigo once they got him away from Kenpachi. Shinji pumped his hard on, and under the secrecy of Kenpachi's window, gave into his sin.

**LINE**

**I think that so far the only plot to this is going to be the semes trying to get a hold of Ichigo and coming to terms with their own desires, but if anyone wants an actual plot, feel free to give me suggestions. **

**Ramencupmiso (who is a very good source for inspiring me to write naughty things) suggested working something in with the seven virtues, which would be chastity, temperance, charity, diligence, patience, kindness and humility. Maybe something to do with gaining the virtues and 'breaking' the sin and therefore creating the eighth virtue which is justice (not to mention falling in love with Ichigo in the process)? Let me know what you guys think!**

**Anonymous reviews are welcome as well, as long as they aren't flames =) **


	3. Chapter 3

Anon Replies- Blacksebonzakura2: I don't see Kenpachi as the type to care if he is being sinful or not... of course when the virtues come into play it will become even more interesting =D

Lyra: You were the only one to use that pun! But you used it wisely =P

BleachifyMeCaptain: Thank you! And don't worry, there will be some resolve over the Ichigo issue of having everyone.

Misaki: he~he, I try! I hope you continue to enjoy it.

I love you Bonne Bonne: Aizen will be trying to take charge, but will he succeed?

Mikoura: I am going to explore several different ideas with the virtues. I am going to have them connecting, but that is going to be partially that they are feeling each other's sin. However I don't want to give too much away, and thank you for the ideas!

Blueangel124_2: haha, of course Aizen thinks he's top dog... I hate to say it, but that's slightly justified. But he'll realize how wrong that is soon!

**The sins are (because someone requested I put them at every chapter): Ichigo is lust, Grimmjow is gluttony, Shinji is envy, Kenpachi is wrath, Nnoitra is greed, Aizen is pride and Starrk is sloth.**

**This chapter is ShinjixIchigo smut and it contains voyeurism (Grimmjow watching Shinji and Ichigo, but not in a public place).**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun, who really saved my ass with the timing. Thanks!  
**

Sin: Chapter 3

Ichigo could hardly walk after Kenpachi got through with him. They hadn't stopped having sex until the urges died down and then Ichigo slept for the entire day. When he woke up, Kenpachi was gone, but he left a note demanding that Ichigo never leave the bed again. Ichigo ignored the ridiculousness and left.

He wanted to take advantage that his sin wasn't affecting others as much anymore and dropped into the real world for a quick visit and the check in on his family. Little did he know, a certain vizard followed him and was waiting for the opportune moment…

It came quickly as Ichigo actually went back to the vizard's original base that they had since then moved from. However Ichigo didn't know that and now he was all alone with Shinji.

"Yo, Ichigo..." Shinji drawled and stepped out of the shadows. Ichigo started slightly at the sound of his voice and Shinji made a mental note to teach him later how to sense reiatsu better. He really needed to work on that.

"Where is everyone?" Ichigo asked and looked around the empty building while scratching his head. "I wanted to see how they were doing."

"They're fine, Ichi, but I'm sure they're touched with your concern."

"Right…" Ichigo shifted uncomfortably and heat flushed his cheeks. Shinji smirked as he recognized the signs of the returning sin affecting him. "I-I need to go." He stammered and tried to brush by Shinji but Shinji held out an arm to stop him. "Sh-Shinji?" Ichigo questioned in confusion as Shinji yanked him into a tight hug.

"Ichigo, you have no idea how tempting you are." Shinji murmured into Ichigo's hair and slid his hands down Ichigo's back to grab his ass, making Ichigo squeak. "Even before. It should be illegal."

"Whoa, Shinji!" Ichigo said in rebuke and tried to push the other vizard away but Shinji held onto him firmly. "I don't know what you want from me, but-"

"I'll give you something so much better than Kenpachi could." Shinji growled and Ichigo froze.

"How-how do you know-"

"I saw you, of course." Shinji said bluntly and Ichigo turned his head away with a blush but Shinji gripped his chin and forced him to look Shinji in the eyes. "Sex can be so much better than that. Let me help you this time."

Ichigo felt lust rush through his veins as Shinji kissed him and he wasn't entirely certain it was due to the sin. Shinji's tongue ring felt strange in his mouth, and Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if it would as good on his cock as the rumors said it would.

Shinji was already taking off his shihakusho and running his hands over every bare inch of Ichigo's skin. Ichigo just as eagerly began to take off Shinji's clothes which on contrast to his own were entirely human. He bit his bottom lip as he took in the sight of Shinji shirtless and his hard muscles, not to mention nipple ring.

Without thinking Ichigo ducked his head down and took the nipple into his mouth. Shinji hissed as Ichigo swirled his tongue around the ring and gently sucked on it. Ichigo abandoned Shinji's nipple piercing and moved his mouth down farther before dropping to his knees in front of him.

Shinji smiled broadly as the half-naked Ichigo undid his belt and tugged his pants down enough to bare his erection. Ichigo swallowed harshly before he decided to bite the bullet, so to speak, and took Shinji into his mouth. Shinji had gotten many blow jobs before, but the sensation of Ichigo hesitantly sucking on the head of his cock was by far the best.

He gripped Ichigo's hair and rocked his hips forward carefully so he didn't downright gag him. Ichigo tried to pull away at first but Shinji wasn't having any of that and soon Ichigo learned to relax his throat and take more of him. He unconsciously swallowed the excess fluid in his mouth and that was when Shinji almost lost it.

"You really are too hot for your own good, Ichigo." Shinji said in a husky voice that Ichigo hadn't heard from him before. Shinji pulled out of his mouth with a pop with a droplet of cum lingering on Ichigo's lips that he wiped away with his thumb.

He slipped three of his fingers into Ichigo's wet mouth and swirled them around despite's Ichigo's muffled protests. He pulled them out quickly because his dick was already throbbing for released and knelt down on the floor like Ichigo. He covered Ichigo's mouth in a needy kiss and undid his hakama hastily while moving his hand down the back of it.

Ichigo gave a surprised moan when the fingers slid over his puckered entrance and then pushed inside. His breath hitched and he tore away from the kiss to pant and grip at Shinji's shirt. Shinji grinned against Ichigo's bright orange hair and moved the fingers a little more forcefully, causing Ichigo to inhale sharply and arch his back.

"Ah! Shinji!" Ichigo hissed and reached his trembling fingers up to undo Shinji's tie and the buttons. His warm breath washed over Shinji's throat as he pressed close and tugged Shinji's shirt off. His hands skimmed over Shinji's wiry, muscular body and lingered in his hips where his pants were still hanging open. He glided them over the smooth skin and hesitantly cupped Shinji's hard member which twitched under his touch.

"Fuck, Ichigo." Shinji withdrew his fingers and quickly relieved him of the remained of his clothing as well as his own. He pushed Ichigo onto his back and used their clothes to soften the hard floor. He spread Ichigo's legs and grinned as he enjoyed the pleasant view of Ichigo, flushed, panting and naked.

"Shinji…" Ichigo moaned and wrapped his legs around the back of Shinji's thighs to encourage him to continue. "I need it so bad! Help me…"

"How could I say no to you?" Shinji planted one hand underneath Ichigo's shoulder and guided himself to Ichigo's entrance. "F-uck…" Shinji gasped as he pressed inside and Ichigo cried out. "You're still so fucking tight even after Kenpachi plowed into you so many times."

"Idiot…" Ichigo said and inhaled sharply when Shinji shoved in the rest of the way in retribution. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." Shinji muttered and nuzzled Ichigo's hair. Ichigo accepted the apology with a tightening of his legs around Shinji's hips. Shinji grunted at the sensation and drew back before thrusting forward again.

…

In Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow was restless. He felt this need building up inside of him that he didn't know what to do with. Ever since he saw that fucking shinigami or vizard as he supposedly was, he had been almost insane with it. He wanted to snatch Kurosaki up and _devour _him in more ways than one.

He kept having dreams about him, although he couldn't remember ever dreaming since he had become a hollow. In the dreams, he would be fighting the orange haired vizard and Grimmjow would defeat him. Kurosaki was beneath him, his clothes ripped and bloody from the numerous wounds Grimmjow had inflicted.

Ichigo would pant and cry out as Grimmjow leaned down and lap at the blood and Grimmjow would reach up and pin his arms beside his head. Grimmjow's mind helpfully supplied all of the noises Ichigo could make from their last fight when he panted and cried out in pain.

Usually Grimmjow would come from just that, but after the meeting where he got to see Ichigo with his sin in full effect, the dreams turned even dirtier. That night Grimmjow dreamed he pinned Ichigo down, like always, and then he shredded the rest of his clothes and licked and bit his way down Ichigo's delectable body.

Grimmjow's mouth watered at the thought of what Ichigo's blood and flesh would taste like and he got hard from just the thought. In his dreams he always fucked Ichigo quickly and harshly without and heed to Ichigo's protests and pleas, but Grimmjow got off more on the idea of Ichigo wanting it.

He fantasized about it all day while jerking himself off. Some of the time he wasn't even erected, but he would day dream about cuddling Ichigo and nuzzling him. He wanted to have Ichigo close and bite at his neck to show the world who he belonged to. Then maybe Ichigo would make him something to eat.

Grimmjow licked his lips at the thought and ran his hand over his flat, muscular belly. Luckily eating hollow increased his spiritual energy and didn't make him obese, although he suddenly had a craving for strawberries.

With that thought in mind, he decided he was just too hungry to get permission from Aizen to go to the real world in the hopes Ichigo would be there. Last he knew the vizard was in Soul Society, which was the reason he had not gone to find him in the first place. But for some reason he had an urge to visit Karakura town and so he opened a portal and stepped through.

…

Ichigo cried out wantonly as Shinji moved within him rapidly. Shinji rubbed against his prostate continuously and Ichigo had already come two times since they started. Shinji whispered things into Ichigo's ear that made him turn redder than he already was.

"You're so fucking hot, Ichigo, you're gripping my dick like you were made for me. Can you feel how hard you make me?" He spoke to Ichigo almost non stop and then it began to turn even dirtier. "You're ass is so tight, I want to fuck you until my come leaks out that beautiful ass of yours."

It turned Ichigo on even more though, so he didn't ask Shinji to stop and even encouraged him. He liked that Shinji didn't call him a slut or a whore either, because Ichigo didn't want to feel even more like that right then. He didn't want to feel guilt, he just wanted to feel pleasure and Shinji seemed to sense that.

"So beautiful baby, I want to keep you forever." Shinji hissed and began to move at an even faster pace that had Ichigo crying out before getting embarrassed.

"Shut up!" He cried and clasped his hands over Shinji's mouth. "It's embarrassing!"

Shinji narrowed his eyes and pried Ichigo's hand off of his mouth with minimal effort. "Oh?" He leaned down and blew on Ichigo's ear which made him shudder. "_You're mine, beautiful."_

Ichigo cried out and came for the third time with Shinji not far behind him. Ichigo panted for a few moments and almost cried in relief once he realized that his libido was sated, at least for the moment.

Shinji noticed as well and moved so that he was lying on his side with Ichigo cradled in the crook of his arm. He studied Ichigo closely and took in the way his orange lashes looked against his creamy skin. Shinji ran his hand up and down Ichigo's side slowly and pulled the younger vizard against him when he shivered.

"Has anyone ever told you how attractive you are before?" Shinji murmured to Ichigo whose eyes fluttered open to look at him curiously.

"No." He said and scowled. "It's just because of the sin that I have that everyone is suddenly attracted to me." Shinji heard the bitterness in Ichigo's voice and sighed heavily before kissing his furrowed brow.

"It's not just the sin." Shinji muttered but before he could go on he felt Ichigo's cock twitch against his thigh again. He smirked and pressed against his hard on gently, making Ichigo gasp. Instead of rolling Ichigo over onto his back he raised Ichigo's leg and slipped his own in between so they fit together like two puzzle pieces.

"Shinji!" Ichigo called out his name as their erections slid against each other.

"Are you okay for another round?" Shinji asked and rubbed two fingers against Ichigo's entrance which was wet from Shinji's cum but already tightening up as his reiatsu naturally healed him.

"I-I'm okay." Ichigo stuttered and inhaled sharply when Shinji fingered him. "A little sore, but I want you…" He clutched at Shinji's shouldered and moaned as Shinji pressed down on his prostate. "Fuck, please!"

"As you command…" Shinji said in satisfaction and lifted Ichigo's leg a little higher to keep their position but make it easier for his dick to slide into Ichigo. Ichigo moaned and pressed back against him to meet the slow rocking thrusts. It was so much more intimate and tender than before and it made Ichigo tremble at just the thought of it.

Unknown to either of them, their display was being observed by someone who was also trembling, although it was instead with rage.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had easily found Ichigo's reiatsu, which was fluctuating with easily discerned need and want. Grimmjow hoped that he was attempting to suffer alone, but he knew better. Any male or female with even the slightest reiatsu to speak of would be drawn to Ichigo's addictive spiritual energy, especially when it was doing things like that.

He was correct, and damn was he pissed about it. The other vizard was the one, who was fucking him as well, and Grimmjow was given specific orders not to fight with any of the other sins or Aizen would let Tousen cut off his arm. Grimmjow wanted both of his arms to pin Ichigo down and jerk him off with.

Grimmjow glared at the two men who he refused to think of as lovers. He didn't blame the other vizard for wanting Ichigo, but damn it, he should be the one fucking Ichigo! He was drawn out of his inner thoughts by a sound Ichigo made that went straight to his groin. His hand tightened against the sill of the window he was observing through and he panted a little.

From there he couldn't see very well, but he could see enough to know that he was rightfully attracted to the very desirable Ichigo. He really did look good enough to eat. He was all long limbs and firm muscles that weren't too bulky, but perfect for Grimmjow to run his hands over.

His head was tilted back and Shinji took advantage of it to suck on his throat which made Grimmjow's eye twitch. It made Ichigo give a sharp whine that he tried to muffle and Grimmjow ground his teeth. He wondered what noises Ichigo would make when _he _was finally able to claim what was rightfully his.

As soon as Ichigo got parted from Shinji, he was going to drag the lustful little bitch back to Hueco Mundo and keep him there for Grimmjow to use whenever he got… hungry.

**LINE**

**Next up is a GrimmjowxIchigo lemon! I hope you are all jazzed for it, I know I am =D**


	4. Chapter 4

Anon replies- XxXCookiesXxX: Byakuya approves this message XD Thank you!

Misaki: If I wasn't the one writing this about him and taking pleasure in his misery, I would feel sorry for Ichigo.

Mikoura: Well (for the twins story) I need to call him something different than Shirosaki or Hichigo because Isshin and Masaki wouldn't name Ichigo's brother something that is identical to Ichigo's. For the Sin story- Grimmjow really is a softy, even if he tries to hide it =D I will show that off in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**The sins are (because someone requested I put them at every chapter): Ichigo is lust, Grimmjow is gluttony, Shinji is envy, Kenpachi is wrath, Nnoitra is greed, Aizen is pride and Starrk is sloth.**

**Because someone mentioned my usually writing 'get straight to it' sex, I decided to draw the GrimmIchi bit out a bit more =3**

**There is a small bit of rimming in this chapter, but it's brief for those who don't like that sort of thing.**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank ya very much!**

Sin: Chapter 4

Grimmjow hunkered down beside the building and waited for Ichigo to come out of the building. It looked like he had actually exhausted the other vizard, who was passed out and snoring.

Ichigo was better, for the time being. He wasn't hard, although he felt tendrils of the lust lingering and he was too sore for any more sex anyways. After he took a quick shower and got dressed, he heard a noise from outside. He glanced over at the sleeping Shinji and let out a long sigh before going out to investigate it. He was very surprised when he came face to face to the espada and sin, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Had a nice fuck?" The blue haired arrancar purred and Ichigo's eyes widened before he took a step back. Grimmjow moved much quicker than Ichigo who was still tender and aching. He sonido'd behind Ichigo at an impressive speed, although it was nothing compared to Starrk's. Ichigo barely managed to turn his head slightly in Grimmjow's direction before the hilt of his sword slammed into the back of Ichigo's head.

Ichigo crumpled to the ground, but Grimmjow caught him before he hit it. Grimmjow slid his sword back into the sheath and stared down at Ichigo's unconscious face. He looked so much more relaxed…Grimmjow traced the slight crease in between his brow that was barely there and then lightly brushed his thumb over his soft lips.

Grimmjow's pulse was quickening already and his body felt hot from arousal. He bent his head down and latched his mouth onto Ichigo's neck, sucking and digging his teeth into the flesh. He tasted so good…

Ichigo moaned and shifted in Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow growled deep in the back of his throat and reluctantly pulled away from Ichigo's throat. He didn't want the other vizard to wake up and take Ichigo away from him. The thought made Grimmjow hold Ichigo tight to his chest while his eyes darted around nervously.

While he cradled Ichigo to him in one arm, he opened a gate to Hueco Mundo. Hopefully the vizard wouldn't be able to follow, and Ichigo had worn him out too much for him to notice that Ichigo was even gone yet.

He stepped through the gate and into his room in Las Noches just as Shinji woke up and recognized the reiatsu that had been niggling at his senses. He sat up in shock and scrambled in the direction of it which just so happened to be overlapping Ichigo's own reiatsu.

"Shit!" He cursed and reached the exit to the outside just in time to see the blue-haired sin Shinji remembered as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, disappear through a gate which closed right behind him. "FUCK!"

He considered his options and realized with a grimace that his best bet was to go find Zaraki first and enlist his help. He wouldn't involve Soul Society, those bastards would probably assume Ichigo was a traitor, but he was sure Urahara Kisuke could find a way into Hueco Mundo. With that thought in mind, he flash stepped to the shop where he was sure he would find the perverted Shinigami.

…

"Gh…" Ichigo grunted as Grimmjow dropped him onto the bed and began to stir.

Grimmjow knew the light hit wasn't enough to knock him out for too long. He quickly tore off Ichigo's shirt and glared at the hickies and bite marks that adorned his beautiful body. It wasn't flawless, not with all of the scars and even claw marks that Grimmjow assumed came from Kenpachi, but he was beautiful none the less.

He tied Ichigo's arms to the head board and took the opportunity to nuzzle his soft hair. Ichigo shifted and opened his eyes slowly at the attention. It only took him a second to realize what was going on, and he was pissed.

"What the fuck, Grimmjow!?" Ichigo yelped at the man that was hovering over him. He flailed around, or attempted to do so, before he realized that his arms were secured tightly above his head.

Grimmjow ignored his outburst and moved his mouth over Ichigo's throat and huffed against the creamy skin. Ichigo squirmed as Grimmjow snuffled against the skin and darted his tongue out to taste him. To his embarrassment, he was getting hard again and he wanted to weep in aggravation.

"You smell good." Grimmjow muttered and pressed his body more firmly down to Ichigo's while nudging Ichigo's legs apart with his knee.

"Grimmjow, stop…" Ichigo tried to say it firmly, but his voice came out breathy and Grimmjow could clearly feel his erection against his hip.

"You don't want me to do that."

Grimmjow's hot, wet mouth moved down and Ichigo let out a pathetic whine as Grimmjow circled his tongue around Ichigo's nipple. Ichigo bite down on his lip until blood trickled from the wound, making Grimmjow's nostrils flare at the scent of it.

"You read my mind." Grimmjow growled and moved to lap at the blood. Ichigo hissed as it at first aggravate the wound and then opened his mouth to lick Grimmjow's tongue. Grimmjow pulled back in surprise at first and blinked before a slow smirk crossed his face. "You really are a slut, aren't you?"

Ichigo frowned and recoiled from Grimmjow. "…I'm not a slut."

Grimmjow's brows furrowed and he studied Ichigo's clearly unhappy and now not-as-lustful state.

"Alright, you aren't a slut." He amended reluctantly and kissed Ichigo on the lips softly before deepening it. Ichigo turned his head to the side to avoid it and Grimmjow growled in frustration.

"I didn't ask for this to happen." Ichigo muttered and suddenly didn't feel like sex at all, despite how hard he was. The ache and lust was there, but he hated how much he felt like a slut. Regret and guilt hit him hard, and a strange sort of hunger to fill the ache within him took over.

"I didn't ask for this either!" Grimmjow snarled in anger and dug his nails into Ichigo's chin to force his face to turn to him. "What, you want to go all noble on me?" Grimmjow chuckled at the red that crossed Ichigo's face and kissed him again, and this time Ichigo didn't evade it.

"Tell me how much you want me, Ichigo…" Grimmjow murmured against his lips and stroked Ichigo's side almost tenderly. He moved his mouth down Ichigo's body and pressed long, firm kisses against all the hickies, bite marks and scratches he found. "Tell me you want me to fuck you into this bed." Grimmjow grew impatient with Ichigo's hakama and it met the same fate as Ichigo's shirt in one harsh rip.

Ichigo panted slightly as his lust came back full force, cursing himself in his head for his weakness of giving in when Grimmjow became almost loving. "Fuck!" His back arched as Grimmjow sucked the head of his cock into his mouth and took as much as he could in. It was obvious to Ichigo that he hadn't ever sucked a man's dick before because his mouth was inexperienced and he gagged himself several times, but Ichigo didn't care.

Talented fingers needed Ichigo's balls and Ichigo spread his legs wide apart for Grimmjow to stroke his entrance with dry fingers.

"N-not dry!" Ichigo managed to get out and Grimmjow's electric blue eyes flickered up to his before pulling off his dick with a pop.

"Don't worry, Ichigo." Grimmjow smirked and parted Ichigo's ass cheeks with his thumbs. "I intend to devour _all _of you." He bent over and darted his tongue out to lick Ichigo's perineum, making Ichigo jerk at the sudden sensation.

"You aren't going to…!" Ichigo trailed off and then inhaled sharply as Grimmjow eased his tongue into Ichigo's tight entrance. Ichigo went stiff and he threw his head back to cry out while his toes curled. Never before had he thought something that was so dirty could feel so good. He had half a mind to protest on principle, but he ended up just giving in and taking what Grimmjow had to offer.

Grimmjow himself was enjoying the act, especially since he was able to mark his claim over Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo had showered after his tryst with Shinji, but Grimmjow still felt a need to taste his cleanliness for himself. He pulled away when he was satisfied that Ichigo was all his as well as wet enough for Grimmjow to slip two fingers into him.

"Ungh…" Ichigo scowled slightly at the sensation, although he knew it was necessary. He hated the preparation the most out of sex, and sometimes wished that they could get straight to it despite the pain.

Grimmjow seemed intent on torturing Ichigo as much as possible as well. He spread his fingers apart and twisted them around, making Ichigo squirm and huff when Grimmjow purposefully barely brushed against his prostate.

"Fuck, Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried, making Grimmjow smirk and crook his fingers hard.

"Tell me what I want to hear and I'll do whatever you want me to do to you." Grimmjow promised and pressed a chaste kiss to Ichigo's hip bone.

At first Ichigo had a hard time remembering what Grimmjow wanted him to say, but when he did he moaned in despair. He swallowed his pride however, and let out a long sigh before speaking. "I want you Grimmjow." He said in a low, breathy tone that made Grimmjow almost groan. "I want you to fuck me until I can't get it up again."

"As you wish…" Grimmjow drawled and slipped his fingers out to get undressed quickly. Ichigo drank in the sight of Grimmjow's strong, muscular body and felt desire run through him in want for Grimmjow to be inside of him. He spat on his hand and strokes his cock. "I'll leave you more satisfied than anybody you've had before could."

"Oh?" Ichigo said and cocked his head to the side, pretending to be disbelieving. "Let's see if you can back up your words."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and pushed one of Ichigo's legs up roughly before entering him with a sharp thrust. Ichigo's entire body twitched at the sudden move and he let out a sharp yelp.

"I'll show you." Grimmjow growled and began to piston in and out of Ichigo quickly, making Ichigo squeeze his eyes shut and shudder. "Once you've been fucked by me, you'll only want me ever again."

"We…will…see about…that!" Ichigo managed to gasp out and bowed his back when Grimmjow hit his prostate. "FUCK!!!"

"Shit, you're such a hot bitch." Grimmjow began to babble and fumbled with Ichigo's shirt that was being used as a make-shift bind for Ichigo's wrists. As soon as Ichigo's hands were free he surged up against Grimmjow and dug his nails into his back. He rocked his hips into the thrusts roughly and inhaled Grimmjow's musky, masculine scent.

"You like fucking this bitch." Ichigo hissed into his ear and nipped at cartilage while yanking at his hair lightly. "I think you're the one who won't want anyone else again."

Grimmjow snarled and shoved Ichigo onto his back before flipping him onto his stomach. "Shut up!" He said in anger as Ichigo's words hit their mark. "You don't know shit about me."

He held onto Ichigo's hips tightly and increased his pace to the point where the bed began to creak from the rough treatment. Their skin slapped together loudly and the wet noises from where their bodies came together made Ichigo blush but become even more turned on.

"Fuck, Grimmjow, harder!" Ichigo cried out and pushed his hips back to meet the powerful motion. "Oh, God, yes! YES!"

"That's it, bitch." Grimmjow said and gave Ichigo's ass a light slap before reached his hand around to jerk him off. "Who's the best?"

Ichigo groaned and tried to refrain from answering but Grimmjow slapped his ass again even harder, making it sting and Ichigo yelp. "Ouch! Calm down, will you?" Ichigo complained and then let out a whine when Grimmjow slowed down. "Alright, you're the best! You're the best!!!" he repeated again for good measure and could practically feel Grimmjow's smug look.

"That's right; I'm the best you've ever had." Grimmjow grunted and snapped his hips forward with so much force Ichigo let out a low keen. "Tell me you love me."

"Wh-what?" Ichigo stuttered in confusion and his eyes widened in shock while he actually halted the movement with his hips.

"Say it!" Grimmjow demanded and Ichigo shook his head quickly. Saying that really meant something to Ichigo and he didn't want to tell it to just a fuck buddy that wasn't even really his friend.

"God damn it!" Grimmjow cursed and flipped Ichigo over onto his back before grabbing his wrists and slamming them on either side of Ichigo's head. "SAY IT!!!!"

"N-no…" Ichigo protested and squirmed underneath Grimmjow as he continued the assault. "Please, Grimmjow, just fuck me!"

"Tch, whatever…" Grimmjow said sourly and Ichigo could tell he was really pissed off as he bent down and sunk his teeth into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo gasped in pain and tried to pull away, but Grimmjow wouldn't let him. Ichigo's body spasmed and he realized in horror that he was getting off on it. He inhaled sharply and his ass tightened and loosened around Grimmjow as he came.

Grimmjow moaned into the bite wound at the sensation of Ichigo twitching around him before he took a deep gulp of Ichigo's delicious blood and spurted his seed inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo panted harshly and enjoyed the euphoria he felt in the aftermath. Grimmjow remained inside of him and began to lick up the blood on his neck gently while relaxed his grip on Ichigo's wrists.

"You'll say those three words to me eventually." Grimmjow crooned into Ichigo's ear and slid his hands underneath Ichigo's back to rub at his sore muscles. "You might not mean them now, but you will."

"Love has nothing to do with this." Ichigo muttered, but he didn't mean it cruelly. "I do…like you, and I'm attracted to you, but lust isn't love."

Grimmjow's face twisted in anger and his bit down in the same spot he had moments before, making Ichigo wince and hiss in pain.

"It's not like _I _love you." Grimmjow said heatedly and began to move his hips as lust began to build in both of them again. Ichigo reached up and grabbed the head board in order to ground himself. "I don't, and I never will!"

"Good!" Ichigo yelled and clenched his hands so tightly the knuckles turned white.

"Fine!" Grimmjow said back just as loudly and shoved both of Ichigo's legs up into his chest in a painful position.

"Whatever!" Ichigo suddenly reversed their positions so he was on top of Grimmjow, riding him.

"Fuck, you're so sexy." Grimmjow hissed and gripped Ichigo's waist in order to help with the rhythm.

"Stop talking already!" Ichigo said and splayed his hand over Grimmjow's chest as he lifted his body up and down frantically. What was it with guys who fucked Ichigo wanting to talk during sex?

Grimmjow stared up at his beautiful body which was glistening from exertion and had developed a healthy flush. Ichigo glowed with beauty and vitality, and a part of Grimmjow wondered if lust and infatuation were really that different from love. But Grimmjow didn't even realize he was thinking that, and the thought was shoved away as quickly as it came as Ichigo clenched around him, making Grimmjow's mind go blank.

"My bitch…" Grimmjow purred more to himself possessively and ran his fingers over the marks he had put there before sitting up to put more on him.

Grimmjow didn't intend to let Ichigo go anytime soon.

**LINE**

**I won't ruin the surprise of Ichigo's next seme, but for those who really want to know, just ask and I'll tell you =D**

**And yes, I do have a plot planned out now! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and anonymous reviews are accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5

Anon Replies- :): Here you go, Merry Christmas!!!

Blacksebonzakura2: There is something about GrimmIchi that's just so fricking sexy (And practically canon!). I will be doing a KougaIchi fic, btw. I kind of wonder if he's Byakuya's dad.... *ponders*

Misaki: So far I do not have a single seme planned out. He will probably just be with all of them, but the story might end up focusing on Ichigo with just one of them depending on how it goes.

kittit24: haha, I guess a PWP isn't necessarily a bad thing XD

Mikoura: You are correct in the plot assumption "'if Ichi can admit he loves the other sins the curse breaks, and the others have to do kind of the opposite of their sins.'" Pretty much like that =)

Graybird: kukuku, you'll see =3

**The sins are (because someone requested I put them at every chapter): Ichigo is lust, Grimmjow is gluttony, Shinji is envy, Kenpachi is wrath, Nnoitra is greed, Aizen is pride and Starrk is sloth.**

**This chapter actually **_**doesn't **_**have full-on sex because I wanted to delve into the plot a little bit. Sex isn't just about anal penetration anyways (as fun as it is =3) and I wanted to show a different side of foreplay. I also didn't want to rush or skimp on the plot because I promised this story would be longer that the other stories I've been writing lately, and gosh darn it, it will be so! Lots of love you guys, for all the supportive reviews, not to mention those who added me and the story to alerts and favorites =) It means a lot to me. **

**Beta'd by the wonderful Warrior Nun =D**

Sin: Chapter 5

Shinji crept through Seireitei, being careful to be seen or sensed by no one. He wanted to find Kenpachi quickly before he was found, because he knew the shinigami would make it difficult for him despite the truce they had. Kenpachi's reiatsu was very easy to locate because of the sheer mass of it, as well as the unique feeling of the sin.

Kenpachi was at the training grounds, apparently going through every eleventh division member that was remotely strong. Shinji frowned at the anger and rage that emanated from him that was so unusual. Usually Kenpachi didn't get angry very easily despite his blood lust, and he didn't go after weaklings.

Shinji waited until all of the men Kenpachi was fighting were unconscious and then stepped out of the shadows to greet the shinigami captain. Kenpachi's eye riveted to him and Shinji felt a small amount of fear go through him at the absolute wrath that consumed him.

"Yo!" Shinji greeted him and was careful not to let his emotions show as he grinned. "I need your help with something."

"Where's Ichigo?" Kenpachi growled and his eye flashed with menace. "You were the one who took him!!!" Kenpachi pointed his sword and Shinji and his mouth twisted in a snarl so uncharacteristic of his usual large grin. "He's MINE!!!"

Envy coursed through Shinji at the thought of how Kenpachi took Ichigo first and the sex that they had. Rage began to build in him as well and he knew from the look on Kenpachi's face that he was affected by Shinji's sin as well.

"One of the other sins took him to Hueco Mundo." Shinji said hastily in an attempt to ease the dangerous atmosphere building between them. "I need you to help me get him back."

Kenpachi paused and narrowed his eye in mistrust at Shinji. "You let someone else take him?" He growled and studied Shinji for a moment before sheathing his sword. "Fine, I'll help, but it's not for you."

"Tch, of course not," Shinji said and waved his hand dismissively. "I don't want your help either, but the shinigami can't be trusted."

Kenpachi snorted but agreed with Shinji's sentiments. "So how are we gonna get there? It's not like a hollow will let us hitch a ride."

"Urahara is working on it, but it will take a few more days." Shinji said and anger flashed over his face.

Kenpachi looked unhappy as well and Shinji saw worry on his face as well, and emotion that had nothing to do with the sins they were both experiencing. "Will they rape him?"

Shinji frowned and said what he really didn't want to voice out loud. "I'm more concerned about Ichigo being willing and them taking advantage of that." _'Like we did' _was left unsaid but both of them thought it. "Come to the human world in five more days and meet me at Urahara's shop. Don't let anyone know or they'll try to stop us and label all three of us as traitors."

Kenpachi nodded and gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. "Leave before I take my anger out on your hide." He growled and Shinji nodded before quickly leaving. Shinji really hoped that Ichigo was okay, and he didn't just think of that because of his envy, but as a good friend and potential lover.

…

Ichigo was curled up against Grimmjow comfortably, only half awake and enjoying the deep purring noises that rumbled in Grimmjow's chest from his snores. The sex they had was amazing, although Ichigo wouldn't say that it was worse of better than the sex he had with Kenpachi and Shinji. He was left satisfied and his cock was finally limp after so much sex. Both inside and out he was raw and sore, but he was also sated and felt very comfortable and secure lying next to Grimmjow.

Then the door to Grimmjow's room was abruptly thrown open and in walked an arrancar that Ichigo had never seen before. Luckily Ichigo and Grimmjow were both covered in a sheet so they were at least partially modest.

"It stinks of squid in here." The arrancar named Tesla muttered as he frowned at the two bodies entwined on the bed. Grimmjow woke up slowly and yawned before tugging Ichigo close and half underneath him as he snuggled. "Aizen-sama is asking for your presence, Jeagerjaques-sama." Tesla said respectfully despite his rude and abrupt entrance. Ichigo supposed that maybe privacy wasn't a big deal here.

"I'm busy." Grimmjow muttered and began to kiss Ichigo's neck to Ichigo's embarrassment. He tried to push him away but Grimmjow ignored his attempts. Ichigo most definitely did not want to put on a show for the arrancar who was now eyeing them like he wanted to join in. This confused Ichigo because he wasn't feeling very lustful at the moment.

"Aizen-sama said you would say that, and I was told to tell you that he will take away your new toy if you don't come. All of the espada are required in the meeting room."

Grimmjow huffed in irritation and reluctantly pulled away from Ichigo to walk over to his clothes. He sent a glare in Tesla's direction when he continued to stay and stared at Ichigo.

"I'm coming, so piss off." He growled. Tesla looked startled at Grimmjow's words and gave a quick bow before leaving. Ichigo shifted and winced before standing up to hobble to his own clothes. He made a face at their ruin and glanced at Grimmjow who was dressed and walking over to him.

"I need clothes." Ichigo grumbled and allowed Grimmjow to wrap his arms around his waist and kiss him. "Not to mention a bath."

"Take a bath while I'm at the meeting." Grimmjow said and nodded his head to a door on Ichigo's left. "I'll get you some clothes too, but it's not like you'll be wearing them." He squeezed Ichigo's ass tightly and Ichigo inhaled sharply.

"I can't have sex all the time." He muttered and leaned up to kiss Grimmjow. Both of them enjoyed kissing, despite not being hard at the moment, and neither of them wanted to dwell on why either. "Can you get me some food too? I'm starving."

"Glutton," Grimmjow muttered and nipped Ichigo's lips lightly before pulling away. "I'll be back soon."

"Have fun." Ichigo said with a grin, earning him a dark glare before he left.

Ichigo walked over to the bathroom that Grimmjow had pointed out and was delighted by the spacious claw-foot bath tub. He filled it as he did his other bathroom necessities and winced slightly at one of them. Sex was great, but the aftermath was definitely not as good, especially when it interfered with what was intended as exit-only passage.

He also washed himself quickly in the shower stall so he wouldn't be bathing in his own filth, not to mention both he and Grimmjow's semen. He sighed as he slipped into the tub and relaxed as his aches and pains eased. For a few minutes he simply sat there with his eyes closed and his arms resting on the edge of the tub before he got the feeling of being watched.

His eyes snapped open and he gaped at the man who he knew hadn't been there seconds ago. He recognized him as espada named Starrk Coyote who portrayed the sin sloth. He had shoulder length, wavy brunette hair and a goatee with a jaw hollow mask just below his throat, and his hollow hole just underneath that. He was taller than Ichigo and had broad shoulder but a slim yet muscular waist.

Ichigo swallowed and blinked at Starrk who appeared so aloof with his hands in his pocket despite the fact he was watching Ichigo bathe without announcing himself.

"Are-aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?" Ichigo asked and cursed his stutter. Starrk shrugged and continued to stare at Ichigo.

"I told Lilinette to tell them that I was sleeping." Starrk said and Ichigo shivered at his smooth tone.

"Then maybe you should go do that while I bathe." Ichigo said with a scowl but Starrk continued to look nonplussed at his words.

"That would be counterproductive of why I came here in the first place." Starrk said and took a step towards Ichigo who stiffened and hastily leapt out of the bath to grab a towel and wrap it around his waist.

"And why did you come here?" Ichigo asked as his eyes darted to the door and he wondered if he would be able to reach it before Starrk caught him. He wasn't hard at the moment so he knew that Starrk wasn't affected by his sin, but the man looked like he desired Ichigo just the same.

"To have sex with you," Starrk said bluntly, making Ichigo scowl as his suspicion was confirmed. He also noticed now that he was standing that Starrk had flinty grey eyes which seemed to gaze into his very soul.

"Look, I'm flattered and all," Ichigo really was too, Starrk was a good looking man…espada, whatever, "but I'm not in the mood and I've already been fucked for hours by three different guys. So if you don't mind, I could really use a break to recuperate." Ichigo said which made Starrk frown and take another step closer to him.

"I still want to have sex with you." He said and Ichigo realized that the spacious bathroom didn't look as big anymore now that he was running out of space to back up.

"Well, I don't want to." Ichigo said in exasperation before noticing that his body was once more perking up. It was actually a longer period of time that he went without feeling the affects of lust, and Ichigo had hoped he could have gone a little longer.

He was spurred by his body's reactions to attempt to dart past Starrk. He slipped before he even got to the espada and almost cracked his head on the edge of the tub but Starrk caught him in a flash.

Ichigo inhaled sharply as his mostly naked body came in contact with Starrk and for a moment they simply stared deeply into each other's eyes. Starrk slowly inched their faces closer and Ichigo's breath quickened slightly as Starrk just barely brushed his lips over Ichigo's.

Ichigo reached up and looped his arms around Starrk's neck loosely and opened his mouth to Starrk's inquisitive tongue. Ichigo slid his hand over Starrk's neck slowly and cupped the back of his head while the other moved down his body to slip into the part of Starrk's shirt. He caressed the bare skin and rubbed his thumb on the edge of Starrk's hollow hole.

"Hm…" Starrk murmured in contentment and easily lifted Ichigo up so his legs dangled off the ground and they were at the same height. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Starrk's hips and ignored the fact that his towel was hanging very precariously off his body. Ichigo pulled away slightly in order to breath through his mouth and let his forehead rest against Starrk's.

"Does this mean you will have sex with me?" Starrk asked which made Ichigo scowl slightly and stiffen. What was he doing? He knew that having sex with someone else would make Grimmjow upset, and for some reason Ichigo actually felt bad about doing that to him.

Starrk must have realized what was going through Ichigo's head because he gave him another kiss to distract him from his thoughts. Ichigo tried to turn his head away at first, but Starrk walked Ichigo over to the counter and set him down on top of it. Ichigo let out a groan as Starrk's hand slid up his towel and caressed his bare thighs.

"It will become painful if you don't take care of it." Starrk said and rubbed his thumbs still covered by his gloves over Ichigo's soft and slightly damp skin, but didn't move up any further. "Will you let me take care of you?"

Ichigo swallowed and he stared into Starrk's beautiful grey eyes. "Please." He murmured as the lust once more became painful and throbbing. "I need it…" To his anxiety, Ichigo actually began to sob. It wasn't just about his frustration then, but about how unfair it was that he had to deal with the sin and that he was chosen as a sacrifice. He didn't want to be controlled by the lust, especially when it made him feel so dirty and wrong.

"Sh…" Starrk murmured to him soothingly and brushed his tears away with his knuckles before kissing him. Ichigo hiccupped into the kiss, but Starrk didn't seem to care. "I know, just let me take care of you."

Starrk removed his white gloves that he had been wearing up to the point and dropped them to the side. Ichigo's red, puffy eyes widened as he saw the tattoo of the number 1 on the back of his hand and glanced at Starrk to see him actually looking worried. He didn't realize that he was so strong, but now that he knew it made sense. Starrk cupped Ichigo's chin and kissed him before pulling away again.

"You aren't afraid of me?" Starrk asked and a slightly goody smile crossed his face. "You're strong too, I knew you would be able to stand being near me."

Ichigo realized with slight sadness that Starrk must have had an issue with that before and he was glad that he hadn't acted badly to the new knowledge. He nipped at Starrk's lips lightly and stroked the back of Starrk's hand with his fingers.

"I'm not afraid of you." Ichigo answered the previous question and dipped his head down to lick Starrk's hollow mask slightly. Starrk inhaled sharply at the reaction and Ichigo grinned.

"You know when I first began to lose control of my inner hollow, I was afraid to be around people in case I hurt them. But you can stand being near me as well, can't you?" Ichigo asked rhetorically and Starrk actually hugged him tightly before pressing quick, insistent kisses all over his face and then moved down his torso.

"Starrk!" Ichigo gasped in pleasure as he rubbed Ichigo's erection over the towel and it finally slipped down onto the floor.

As Starrk parted Ichigo's thighs and knelt in front of him so he was level with the counter Ichigo still sat on, he felt the niggling of guilt inside of him once more. It was promptly crushed by the lust, but Ichigo would remember the feeling again later. He would regret how Grimmjow and the others felt about it, but he wouldn't ever regret sleeping with Starrk and the connection he felt with the primera espada.

**LINE**

**Don't worry, the Starrk x Ichigo full lemon will be continued on in the next chapter.**

**I would love feedback on how I am doing on the details because that is one of my weak points and I want to improve on it. Constructive criticism is very welcome as long as it isn't a flame =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Anon Replies- graybird: I have a plan for Aizen to get Ichigo, but it won't be quite yet.

George: Thank you! I've always been a bit curious about whether or not guys read my stories as well, so it's nice to know =D

Mikoura: haha, well I'm glad that you think so. Even if it isn't *strictly* about sex, there will definitely be a lot of it.

Random Reader: Don't worry, I won't be discontinuing this fic anytime soon. Thus far I have completed every story I started, and this story won't be an exception.

jasminrt: Thanks for pointing that out, it's fixed now =)

Misaki: Read the bottom for details on my plans for Ichigo's seme... My personal favorite is Kenpachi (because KenIchi is my OTP) but after that I would have to say Starrk...then Grimmjow and Nnoitra (tied for third).

**Just a reminder, in order to refresh everyone's memory: Ichigo is lust, Grimmjow is gluttony, Shinji is envy, Kenpachi is wrath, Nnoitra is greed, Aizen is pride and Starrk is sloth.**

**I usually don't explore this in my fics because they are so smut-filled, but I wanted to show that full on anal penetration isn't **_**all **_**what sex is. Especially since poor Ichigo is so sore =3**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- many thanks!**

Sin: Chapter 6

…_Previously…_

_As Starrk parted Ichigo's thighs and knelt in front of him so he was level with the counter Ichigo still sat on, he felt the niggling of guilt inside of him once more. It was promptly crushed by the lust, but Ichigo would remember the feeling again later. He would regret how Grimmjow and the others felt about it, but he wouldn't ever regret sleeping with Starrk and the connection he felt with the primera espada._

…Now…

Starrk didn't suck on Ichigo's erection, but rather he lapped at it. Ichigo was driven mad with pleasure as he was denied friction and suction. Starrk nuzzled his balls and kneaded them with his hand lightly while his tongue teased the slit of Ichigo's cock.

"Enough!" Ichigo cried out and tried to push Starrk's head away. Starrk wasn't to be deterred however and he instead reached up and entwined his fingers with Ichigo while continuing pleasuring him. "_Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god…" _Ichigo began to chant as Starrk _finally _took him into his mouth and deep-throated him in a single move.

"AH!" Ichigo didn't even have enough time to warn Starrk before he was coming. His body seemed to pulse with pleasure and euphoria as he shuddered with his release. Starrk didn't seem to mind however, and swallowed the fluid and coaxing every last drop from him.

A wave of sleepiness overcame Ichigo and he yawned loudly. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open even. Starrk stood and yawned as well, but he managed to lift Ichigo up in his arms and walked out of the bathroom. Ichigo snuggled against his chest and Starrk felt a strange emotion grip him that he had never felt before. It reminded him slightly of the affection he held for Lilinette, but it was different.

Once he got into the corridors, he sonido'd to his rooms where he knew no one ever disturbed him except for Lilinette. But even she would stay away at the moment because she knew that Starrk intended to mate with Ichigo. He trusted Lilinette more than anybody else.

Of course that wasn't unusual because she was a part of his soul, but he also knew that none of the other arrancars were as connected to their zanpakuto as he was. He hoped that she and Ichigo would get along, although he had no doubt that they would. Maybe if Ichigo chased away the loneliness he would even be able to make her into her intended form as a sword.

But that wasn't important at the moment. Starrk had purposefully taken a very long, restful sleep so he would be refreshed and ready for Ichigo. He knew that Ichigo would wake up soon as his lust dominated Starrk's sloth. When that happened he wanted to make sure that none of the other sins were around, which is why he took the opportunity to snatch Ichigo up while Aizen had his meeting.

He felt Ichigo's reiatsu the instant Grimmjow had dragged him into Las Noches, but he was too sleepy to do anything about it at the time. Luckily Nnoitra was off in Hueco Mundo killing arrancars and hollows while greedily taking their spiritual power. Aizen was too proud at the moment to go search out Ichigo when he wanted Ichigo to come to him instead. That suited Starrk just fine though.

After the meeting, which Starrk was sure would be long and tedious; it would take Grimmjow a little while to find Ichigo even. Starrk's rooms were specially made for him so he wouldn't accidentally kill lesser arrancars residing in Las Noches. They blocked reiatsu from escaping the rooms which also meant that others couldn't sense his, and now Ichigo's.

Grimmjow might put two and two together with the discovery that Ichigo was gone and Starrk's own absence at the meeting. However even when Grimmjow did find him, he put very strong barrier spells around his room that Grimmjow wouldn't be able to break. Starrk took as much precaution as possible because he didn't want to be interrupted in the middle of sex. He even brought food for Ichigo to eat for sustenance.

He set Ichigo down onto the bed and slid the covers over him before walking over to get the food that he had one of the lesser arrancars prepare. It was just a couple of sandwiches, but he knew that they would satisfy Ichigo who probably hadn't eaten in awhile.

True to Starrk's prediction, Ichigo began to wake up soon after they arrived in Starrk's rooms. He blinked slowly and sat up. He felt lethargic at first, but that quickly disappeared as he saw Starrk and the food. His stomach growled loudly and he blushed which made Starrk smile slightly at his adorableness.

"I got you some food." Starrk stated the obvious and sat next to Ichigo on the bed and reached for the plate of sandwiches. Ichigo tried to take one but Starrk stopped him and shook his head. "I want to feed you."

"What…" Ichigo trailed off and eyed Starrk, wondering exactly what was his motivation behind it. But Starrk looked serious and so Ichigo sighed and conceded. "Just one."

Starrk nodded and then set the plate down once more in order to tug the covers off of Ichigo. Ichigo sputtered in protest and tried to yank them back but Starrk wouldn't let him. Instead he sat next to Ichigo so his back was braced against the head board and he pulled Ichigo so he was sitting in his lap, straddling him while still completely naked.

Ichigo sighed in aggravation but made himself comfortable by leaning his back against Starrk's knees and covered his nakedness with a pillow. Starrk wondered why he did that when he had already seen Ichigo completely naked, but shrugged it off. He grabbed the plate and set it on the pillow that Ichigo was using for modesty. He tore one of the sandwiches in half and raised it to Ichigo's lips.

"I hope you like salami." Starrk said and watched in fascination as Ichigo opened his mouth and his straight, white teeth sunk into the bread of the sandwich and ripped through the meet and lettuce.

Ichigo nodded in response to Starrk's question as he chewed and swallowed. Starrk watched his Adam's apple bob and couldn't resist leaning down to lap at his throat before cleaning Ichigo's mouth of the few stray crumbs.

Ichigo allowed the attention which he sort of enjoyed. Even though he had a lot of sex since he had become a sacrificial sin, all of it was sort of 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am'. It felt nice to have so much attention lavished on him that didn't have to do with just sex. It made him feel wanted.

So he decided to enjoy Starrk feeding him rather than fight against the silly request. He was really hungry and it kept him from eating the food so fast that he made himself sick. He didn't say anything when Starrk fed him a second sandwich as well and then held the glass of water to his lips and helped him drink it.

A faint trickle of water ran down Ichigo's chin, and then his throat and chest, which was Starrk's cue to follow the liquid trail. Ichigo set the plate aside since he was no longer hungry and carded his fingers through Starrk's hair.

Starrk rubbed his head against Ichigo's hand and made a happy noise at the pleasure it brought, making Ichigo laugh and repeat the motion. "You're like a puppy." Ichigo said and grinned which made Starrk blink.

"Wolf." He corrected which made Ichigo frown in confusion.

"You're a…wolf?" He asked and Starrk shrugged.

"My release form is like that." Starrk said by way of explanation and moved his mouth back to Ichigo's throat to suck on the bite wound Grimmjow left.

"Oh!" Ichigo let out a soft noise of exclamation and tilted his head to the side to give Starrk more access. Starrk nuzzled Ichigo's neck and then lifted his fingers to Ichigo's mouth and traced the soft lips.

"Suck on them for me." Starrk requested and Ichigo did so. He knew what it was for and it sent a thrill through his body in remembrance of the pleasure it brought.

Starrk pulled them away once he was satisfied they were wet enough and glided his fingers up and down Ichigo's crevasse a few times to let him get used to it. Ichigo trembled at the touch and inhaled sharply when two of them pushed inside of him. He was used to it by now, but that didn't stop the initial sting and stretch of his insides remembering.

Slight lesions and scars awoke with the treatment but it wasn't because Starrk was being rough, actually it was quite the contrary. However having so much full-penetrative sex with Ichigo always on the receiving end had taken its toll on him.

Starrk eased his fingers in and out of Ichigo slowly; concentrating on rubbing against his prostate and giving him pleasure rather than widening his passage. Ichigo panted and clutched Starrk's shoulders tightly as Starrk stroked his erection as well. The fingers inside of him and around his cock kept the same steady rhythm and before Ichigo knew it, he was coming again.

As Ichigo slowly came down from his high, Starrk licked the semen from his fingers and held Ichigo close. Once Ichigo's breathing slowed he reached for Starrk's sash in order to undo his hakama. Starrk grabbed his wrists before he could do so and shook his head.

"You don't have to."

Ichigo scowled at him. "I know you're hard, unless you're too lazy to get off as well." Ichigo muttered, feeling slightly hurt that Starrk didn't want him.

"That's not it; I just don't want you to feel obligated…" Starrk trailed off as Ichigo began to undo his pants regardless of his words.

"I want to see your expression when you come." Ichigo murmured huskily and ran his tongue over the sharp teeth of Starrk's hollow mask. Starrk panted at the sensation and this time didn't try to stop Ichigo from releasing his erection from the confines of his clothes.

Ichigo pumped him slowly at first and noted that Starrk was uncircumcised like Kenpachi was. He also saw that he couldn't even touch his thumb and middle finger together around the girth of his cock. He was long as well and he had a ropey vein on the underside of his dick that Ichigo ran his thumb over before pressing his fingernail into the slit of his penis.

Starrk brought his hands up and gripped Ichigo's biceps tightly. Ichigo moved his mouth back to Starrk's hollow mask and explored the slightly rough texture of the jaw and the smoothness of the sharp teeth. Starrk's nails were digging into Ichigo's skin but Ichigo ignored it in favor of pumping him faster. Precum leaked out of the slit of Starrk's cock and Ichigo used it to make the strokes smoother.

He moved his mouth down a little farther and began to explore Starrk's hollow hole. He lathed his tongue over the rim and only very slightly into the hole itself. Starrk began to groan loudly and he covered Ichigo's hand with his own. Ichigo slipped his other hand into Starrk's pants and cupped his testicles while gently rolling them together.

Starrk let out a low growl when Ichigo nipped at the skin in between his mask and hollow hole. Suddenly Ichigo found himself on his back with Starrk rutting against his hip. Ichigo didn't mind though since he was hard again already and aching for release.

He wrapped his legs around Starrk's waist and their erections slid together pleasurably. Starrk gripped his legs and lifted them up slightly in order to bare Ichigo more. Ichigo groaned as Starrk rubbed his erection against his hole, but didn't enter. He simply glided in between his crevasse and nudged against his perineum and balls before sliding against Ichigo's erection once more.

Ichigo reached underneath his own leg in order to slip a finger into his entrance and press at his prostate. Starrk let out a feral growl and his silver eyes flashed with something Ichigo didn't recognize before he batted Ichigo's hand away and replaced it with his own. Ichigo arched his back and neck and gave a sharp cry as the extra stimulation made him come.

Starrk let out a long, haunting howl that made Ichigo shiver in pleasure as the vibrations seemed to move through him and milk him of his climax. Starrk's reiatsu rose dramatically and the very walls of the room began to creak from the enormous pressure. Ichigo's reiatsu also rose in response and Ichigo screamed Starrk's name as he immediately came again.

Starrk pulled away from Ichigo just enough so that he sprayed his own load all over Ichigo's ass and entrance. Ichigo flinched slightly at the unexpected warmth to suddenly splash against his ass but then relaxed in post-coital bliss. He was feeling sleepy again but he didn't want to go to sleep all messy.

He forced himself to sit up and tried to nudge Starrk off of him but the espada simply pushed him back down.

"I'll get a washcloth." He said as though he read Ichigo's mind, although he was probably just as uncomfortable being sticky. Ichigo dozed off slightly and woke with a start when Starrk returned and began to clean him.

"Hm…" Ichigo enjoyed Starrk's gentle attention and careful cleaning of his more sensitive areas. When Starrk was finished with both of them, Ichigo pulled him down for a deep kiss. Starrk tossed the now-dirty wash cloth aside and wrapped his arms around Ichigo for a tight hug.

"You're still dressed." Ichigo noted with amusement when they both pulled away. Starrk chuckled lowly and stood up once more in order to fully undress. Ichigo lay on his side and propped his head up with his hand in order to enjoy the show with a large grin on his face.

"I feel like I should be tipping you." Ichigo said with a laugh and looked Starrk up and down when he was finally completely naked. He enjoyed the way his body was muscular but more lean than bulky. Ichigo couldn't wait to explore it when he had more energy. He hoped he would be able to sometime, as long as Starrk's sin didn't interfere.

"Tipping me?" Starrk questioned in confusion and Ichigo laughed again before beckoning Starrk to lie down on the bed.

"It's a human thing. There are these people called strippers who take off their clothes for money."

"Hm." Starrk furrowed his brow and studied Ichigo critically. "Have you ever done that?"

"Me? Of course not." Ichigo scoffed and snuggled against Starrk with a yawn. "It's just something that I know about."

"Let's keep it that way." Starrk said a bit darkly and laid his arm around Ichigo to hold him close. "I will strip for you all you want if you desire it, and you won't even have to pay me."

Ichigo snorted and felt his eyes droop shut as he grew even sleepier. "Deal."

"Will you do the same for me?" Starrk asked with hesitation in his voice. For some reason, Ichigo felt a surge of jealousy clutch at his chest at the thought of Starrk watching someone else do that.

"Yes, as long as you never let someone else strip for you."

Starrk smiled against his hair but Ichigo was already asleep so he didn't feel it.

"Why would I want someone else when I could have you?" Starrk asked out loud and then fell asleep as well. He needed to save his energy, after all.

**LINE**

**For those who want to know, yes I will be fully explaining the virtues in the story so it is easy to understand and no one will be confused. If you still have questions after I do that, then feel free to ask =)** **Also, the interactions between the sins and how the different sins are exuded and affect other sins are important for the plot. They will be explained later though, so don't worry about remembering every little thing.**

**I've gotten a few reviews asking me if I was going to have Ichigo end up with a single seme, so I would like everyone's feedback on whether or not you want him with all of them in the end, or just one. **

**Happy New Year!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Anon Replies- George: haha, well I am glad that you like it that much!

Graybird: I plan on sticking with my original seme-haremxIchigo idea unless the plot demands otherwise =D If it was Starrk or Ichigo, I wouldn't mind a free strip show at all.

Blob: It seems like Starrk and Grimmjow are the most popular after the last few chapters... At the moment I won't have Ichigo end up with just one of them.

Lurker: Don't worry about poor Ichigo's ass, he'll get some relief eventually =)

Mikoura: Please don't cry! Don't worry, Ichigo will be with all of them! It's already begun :D

siara-farie: Well it will be all of them with Ichigo right now, but I do plan on writing another StarrkxIchigo story separate from this one again =)

Hollow-way: Don't you worry, I will be including as much smut as possible for them... It's my specialty after all.

Kahlem: There will definitely be some drama between the other six sins over Ichigo, and maybe an all out fight.

Rotture: I know! StarrkxIchigo is a surprisingly sweet couple...I have no idea why though, lol. Probably because Starrk is such a sleepy seme.

**Just a reminder, in order to refresh everyone's memory: Ichigo is lust, Grimmjow is gluttony, Shinji is envy, Kenpachi is wrath, Nnoitra is greed, Aizen is pride and Starrk is sloth.**

**Ichigo is a huge tease in this chapter. I don't know why, but his character really demanded it. This chapter length is usually what is in TWO of my chapters, but I didn't want to break it up, so enjoy!**

**Beta'd by…*drum roll* Warrior Nun! Everyone give her your thanks =D**

Sin: Chapter 07

…Earlier…

Nnoitra came back from his killing spree feeling unsatisfied. No amount of killing and eating could fill this want he had for more. He soon grew irritated with it and went back to Las Noches to see if he could antagonize Harribel into a fight. It always made him feel better to put that fucking bitch in her place.

He frowned as he saw the dazed state Tesla was in when he came back. "What the fuck is wrong with ya?" Nnoitra asked in irritation making Tesla snap out of it.

"That…" Tesla trailed off and Nnoitra was about to shoved his head through a wall in impatience. "The sin..." He licked his lips and had the grace to look embarrassed and ashamed. "Kurosaki Ichigo, lust."

"Ah." Nnoitra muttered but was secretly ecstatic with the fact he knew that the vizard that looked so tempting at the treaty convention was in Las Noches. "Where is the little fucker?"

Tesla had managed to collect himself by then and answered him in a more composed manner. "The last I saw him he was in Jeagerjaques-sama's room."

"Oh?" Nnoitra grinned and Tesla felt a shiver go through him at the sinister expression.

"Aizen-sama called a meeting for the espada though so you need to-"

Nnoitra threw Tesla through a wall in irritation and frowned. Damn Aizen and his stupidly long meetings. However- his grin began to spread across his face once more- that meant that Grimmjow would be at the meeting, leaving Ichigo for Nnoitra to snatch up.

He hummed to himself and there was a slight bounce in his step as he approached Grimmjow's room. He opened the door slowly and peaked inside, but was disappointed to find that the bed was empty. He noticed the steam coming out from underneath the door of the bathroom and was about to approach it when he heard Coyote's voice.

Nnoitra wrinkled his nose in distaste and irritation that the primera managed to get to Ichigo first. He couldn't take Ichigo away from Starrk as easily as he could from Grimmjow. He wanted Ichigo and he would have him. He would leave for now so he wouldn't get caught by Coyote, but there was no way he would let him go.

…Present…

Ichigo woke up to a very strange sensation. He furrowed his brow and buried his face against the pillow, squirming as he tried to relieve the discomfort.

"Ngh…" Ichigo was starting to wake up a little more now and he realized that Starrk was pressed against his back, kissing his neck softly while his fingers worked in and out of Ichigo's entrance.

"You're loosening up for me now." Starrk murmured into his ears and his fingers danced against Ichigo's prostate, making him cry out and clutch at the sheets. Starrk continued to thrust his three fingers in and out of Ichigo while he turned Ichigo onto his back. Ichigo groaned and Starrk took a moment to admire his flushed cheeks and trembling body before he took Ichigo's erection into his mouth.

Ichigo dug his fingers into Starrk's thick, silky brown hair and lifted his hips in encouragement. His lust pooled and twined with his reiatsu, and for some reason Ichigo could sense how much of it was tainted with the sin, and how much of it was his own.

The thought of him wanting Starrk for his own reasons and lust made Ichigo slightly apprehensive. Which immediately occurred to Ichigo that it was silly because why shouldn't he want Starrk? That it was his own choice at least to some extent should make him feel better and not as used.

The conclusion to his thoughts made the tension within Ichigo dissipate, that he didn't even know he had until it relaxed. He opened his hazy brown eyes and stared down at Starrk who was staring at him with such intensity that it felt like he was devouring him.

Ichigo tugged on Starrk's hair lightly and the espada complied by sliding up Ichigo's body to kiss him. Ichigo couldn't help but like the bit of control he had over Starrk who seemed more than content to let Ichigo lead occasionally. Ichigo rolled them over so Starrk was on his back and pulled away from the kiss to study Starrk.

His sin was now lashing at him as if in anger for him taking so slow, but Starrk's sin was a nice counter balance and let him calm down.

"I want you to fuck me." Ichigo said bluntly and Starrk blinked. "I want to feel you inside of me as I ride you and-"

Ichigo was slightly surprised to find himself on his back again with Starrk ravishing his mouth and situating himself at Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo managed to break away from the kiss before he penetrated him and pushed at Starrk's shoulders.

"Wait! I want to do this slowly."

"Slowly?" Starrk asked in a dubious tone, but waited nonetheless. "We've been going slow…"

Ichigo wanted to sigh in frustration, but instead he pulled Starrk down for a soft kiss before slipping out from underneath him. Starrk had a dangerous look in his eye that made it clear how much he wanted to yank Ichigo back to him. This made Ichigo even harder, that the normally calm and collected espada wanted to put forth so much effort to take Ichigo.

Ichigo wanted to see how much he could get away with before Starrk snapped and just took him.

"Do you have lotion or something we can use for lubricant somewhere?" Ichigo asked as he stretched his hands over his bed with a yawn. Starrk made no effort to hide the way he watched the movement and it took a second for him to respond.

"Lilinette uses some lotion…" Starrk trailed off as he thought. "But it's perfumed so it will probably irritate you." He paused again and Ichigo began to get impatient before he finally spoke. "Is Vaseline okay? I use it for…" He trailed off, but didn't look the least bit embarrassed.

Ichigo thought about it for a second before shrugging. "As long as we aren't using a condom it should be fine. Where is it?"

"Bathroom…" Starrk said quickly and even reached down to slowly stroke himself.

"Right…" Ichigo walked toward the bathroom, making sure to subtly swing his hips before pausing in the doorway. "I'm going to take a quick shower while I'm in there."

Ichigo caught sight of the stricken look on Starrk face before he closed the door and had to fight not to laugh. He bent over to turn on the shower and then jumped when something rubbed against his ass.

"Starrk!" Ichigo yelled in surprise when Starrk grabbed his hips tightly and slid his hard cock along the crevasse of Ichigo's ass, pressing against his entrance. "Just wait already." Ichigo growled and turned around to chastise Starrk but froze at the dark look in his eyes. Ichigo swallowed and then pushed at Starrk's chest.

"It's just a quick shower, you can even join me." Ichigo said and stepped into the shower with shaky legs. He was a bit apprehensive about Starrk not saying a word, but he let Ichigo get into the shower before getting in as well.

"You are showering to get clean, right?" Starrk finally said in a soft voice that made the hair on the nape of Ichigo's neck stand on end despite the warm water cascading over him.

"That is the point of showering, yes." Ichigo said sarcastically and then jumped slightly when Starrk's fingers wiggled into his entrance. "I said shower, not fuck!" Ichigo said and tried to wiggle away but Starrk wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and maneuvered him so his torso was pressed against the wall.

"I'm cleaning you." Starrk growled into his ear and kicked his legs apart, making Ichigo almost slip if it wasn't for Starrk holding him.

"Starrk…" Ichigo's protest sounded weak to his own ears as Starrk rhythmically finger fucked him. He gnawed at Ichigo's neck and rubbed his erection against Ichigo's back as he did so, making Ichigo even hornier.

Then he pulled away and for a second Ichigo thought that Starrk had finally decided to take him, and then he saw him reach for the showerhead. Ichigo frowned in confusion and watched as Starrk removed the hand-shower of the detachable showerhead from the mount and then began to unscrew it. Ichigo had a bad feeling about it, which turned out to be correct when Starrk pinned Ichigo against the wall with his forearm pressed on his back.

"Fuck!" Ichigo shouted in surprise as the hot water suddenly caressed his ass and tried to shift away, but there was nowhere to go. "What are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled as the pressure and heat combined made his hole twitch spastically.

"I told you, I'm cleaning you." Starrk licked the rim of Ichigo's ear and slid his other hand down to part Ichigo's ass and press it even closer against the rim. Ichigo could actually feel the water pushing inside of him now and his legs started to shake. It felt so incredibly good, but wrong at the same time.

"Do you still feel dirty, Ichigo?" Starrk pressed the actual spout into Ichigo's ass and Ichigo screamed. His hips jerked forward so hard that it actually hurt as his hips and dick collided with the wall.

"Too much!!!" Ichigo clawed at the wall and reached one hand around to push Starrk's hand away. For one brief moment Starrk only pressed it in deeper and reached around to pump Ichigo's erection. That was all it took and Ichigo came hard against the wall. Starrk finally removed it and let it drop from his hands just as Ichigo almost collapsed.

Starrk caught his trembling body easily and held Ichigo so they were face to face in order to lean down at kiss him. Ichigo could feel Starrk's still hard cock against his stomach and felt a little bad for him until he remember what just happened. He scowled and pushed Starrk away. Starrk was completely nonplussed as Ichigo planted his hands on his hips and glared at Starrk.

"What the fuck was that!?" He shouted with his face red from a mixture of embarrassment, the heat of the shower and a very intense orgasm.

"It was your idea to shower." Starrk said calmly and reached toward Ichigo. Ichigo flinched until he realized that he was just reached for the dangling hose and screw the showerhead back on before replacing it on the mount.

Ichigo huffed, but realized that it was ridiculous to be angry when he had teased Starrk so much. He pulled Starrk against him under the comfortable spray and stood on the tips of his toes to give him a wet kiss. He pulled away when Starrk's throbbing erection got pressed in between their bodies.

His eyes swept over Starrk's wet hair which made him look even more dashing with it slicked back. His muscular body was also even sexier with his skin wet and glistening with water and droplets rolling down the hard angles.

Ichigo flicked his tongue along the pointed teeth of Starrk's mask and Starrk tugged him close and squeezed his ass in response. Ichigo hissed slightly when Starrk rubbed the muscles in a deep massage, but didn't protest because of how good it felt. As long as Starrk didn't actually fuck him in the shower, that was okay with him.

Ichigo returned his attention to Starrk's mouth watering body and sucked his way down Starrk sternum to his nipples. Ichigo swallowed the scant excess of fluid in his mouth from the water and sealed his lips over Starrk's dusky brown nipple. Starrk hissed and his grip on Ichigo's ass tightened, making Ichigo groan.

He continued his way down Starrk's body until Starrk was forced to let go of his ass and Ichigo dropped to his knees.

"I can't figure out if you are an angel from heaven to reward me," Starrk muttered as Ichigo nipped his hip bone and then glanced up at him with warm brown eyes, "Or a devil from hell to tempt me."

Ichigo smirked and then swallowed Starrk's straining and neglected member. Starrk gave a guttural moan and threaded his fingers through Ichigo's bright orange hair. Ichigo bobbed his head enthusiastically and cupped Starrk's balls in his hands lightly. Starrk actually inhaled sharply at that and Ichigo smirked around his mouthful of cock.

"Fuck, yeah Ichigo, just like that…" Starrk muttered a stream of words, quite a few of them that Ichigo didn't understand, but he got the idea. Ichigo pulled off of Starrk with wet slurping sound and then leaned down lower, tilting his head slightly in order to take the balls into his mouth.

Ichigo thought that he literally heard Starrk's breath stop. His nails dug painfully into Ichigo's scalp, but Ichigo didn't care. Right now all he cared about was seeing how much pleasure he could give Starrk.

He sucked on them lightly and flicked his tongue over them as he pumped Starrk's leaking cock. Ichigo could tell Starrk was close from the way his balls felt in his mouth so he gave them one last suck before easing them out of his mouth. His jaw was slightly sore from the angle and time spent doing it, but he knew Starrk was about to come anyways.

At first Ichigo didn't really know how to deal with Starrk being uncircumcised (although Kenpachi wasn't circumcised as well, Kenpachi had pretty much fucked him non stop and Ichigo hadn't got to really explore). However with Starrk because they did pretty much everything but full penetration, he got to experiment a lot more.

Ichigo squeezed the head and foreskin together and then loosened his grip before squeezing tightly again. He sucked the head and foreskin into his mouth and pulled his mouth slightly away so the foreskin pulled away from the head slightly before dipping his tongue inside gently.

Starrk began to shudder so Ichigo took Starrk further into his mouth and jabbed his tongue into the slit leaking come. Starrk pushed on the back of his head so he relaxed his throat and took him as deep as he could without completely gagging himself.

"Fuck!!!" Starrk cursed and then Ichigo's mouth was filled with his come. Ichigo hadn't gotten used to the salty and slightly bitter taste, but it wasn't completely unpleasant so he swallowed as much as he could of it.

Ichigo was yanked to his feet as Starrk crushed their mouths together violently. Ichigo gave a startled grunt before allowed himself to be lifted up and wrapped his legs around Starrk's waist. Starrk turned off the shower without stopping the kiss and stepped out of the shower still holding him.

Starrk only let him down to grab a towel and began to dry Ichigo off slowly and gently, in a total turn around of how he was a moment before. Ichigo was about to grumble a protest but stopped when he saw the look in Starrk's eyes. They were narrowed in concentration as though he was doing something very important that he didn't want to mess up on and he was frowning slightly.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before grabbing Starrk's wrists to stop him and leaned up to kiss him. Although Starrk was by far the more considerate and- dare he think it? – loving of the sins, but he was also the one that was most high maintenance.

When he pulled away he was getting hard again, and he could see Starrk showing interest as well. Once more he felt like he was in control, so he pulled away from Starrk and toweled his hair casually while walking over to the sink where the Vaseline was supposed to be. It wasn't in the cabinet about the sink, so it must be below it. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk when he bent over to retrieve it.

His ass practically burned with the intensity that Starrk was watching him. He stood slowly and walked back over to Starrk, who hadn't moved an inch or made a move to dry himself.

"You'll get the bed wet if you don't dry off." Ichigo said with a click of his tongue and set the Vaseline aside while ignored Starrk's indignant scowl. He used the same towel he had and stood on the tips of his toes to give Starrk's hair a vigorous dry.

"What did my hair ever do to you?" Starrk muttered, making Ichigo snort and move on to the rest of his body. There was no denying that Starrk recovered quickly, as evident by his hard on that Ichigo ignored in favor of drying Starrk's shoulders. Starrk growled and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist to tug him against him.

"You walk a very dangerous path." Starrk warned, his gray eyes flashing before he lifted Ichigo up (remembering to grab the Vaseline) and carried him into the bedroom. Ichigo rocked their hips together even as they walked and kissed him enthusiastically. Ichigo smirked into the kiss when Starrk actually stumble a little, making Starrk retaliate with a bite.

He dropped Ichigo onto the bed and then draped his body over Ichigo's own. Ichigo stopped Starrk when he went to grab the Vaseline and flipped him onto his back.

"Let me do it." Ichigo said in a low, husky tone and slid off of Starrk. He grabbed a pillow and propped it against the head board to lean against for comfort. Starrk sat up to watch the show and Ichigo spread his legs wide apart so he could get a better view.

He dipped his fingers into the Vaseline and spread it around his entrance a little bit before pushing two fingers inside. Like he suspected, the water earlier cleaned him of any slickness he may have had inside of him, making the jelly very necessary. His passage was still very tight as well. One of the downsides to healing so quickly was that his body retained its tightness and refused to stay stretched.

Ichigo spread his fingers apart and rotated them around, making him pant harshly as he brushed against his prostate. Starrk's cock twitched at the sound and he reached over to grab the petroleum jelly in order to slick himself up. Ichigo had added a third finger by then and other then some slight initial discomfort, his body was singing with pleasure.

He thrust the fingers in and out of himself roughly and splayed them apart in order to make sure he was as stretched as possible. Starrk growled at the sight of Ichigo flushed and panting and reached over to touch him, but his hand was smacked away.

"Not yet." Ichigo said breathlessly and tilted his head back with a moan as he rubbed against his prostate. "Still too tight…" If Starrk had wolf ears they would have been pinned down to his head and his fur would be on end from tension.

His lip twitched and a snarl from deep in his chest rumbled in the back of his throat. His gray eyes glinted silver and his canines sharpened and elongated. Ichigo froze and his body tensed in preparation for fight or flight, but the predator was quicker than the prey.

Starrk grabbed a hold of Ichigo's legs and yanked him forcefully towards him so Ichigo was splayed flat on his back. Starrk smothered Ichigo's lips with his own and pried Ichigo's legs apart to move in between them quickly. Ichigo's nails dug into Starrk's shoulders and his body twisted underneath him while his yelped words were muffled.

Starrk lined his slicked cock up to Ichigo's entrance and penetrated the entirety of his thick, long member in a single movement. Ichigo went eerily still at the initial shock before he writhed underneath him. Starrk let out a deep sigh of satisfaction and pleasure as he was finally seated into Ichigo's tight, perfect heat.

Oh yeah, Ichigo. Starrk blinked and removed his mouth from Ichigo's which was only slightly bloodied from the sharp teeth that accidentally nipped him. He lapped at the blood and then nuzzled the side of Ichigo's face as he waited for Ichigo to respond. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were screwed shut, but Starrk knew he couldn't be in too much pain because he was prepared and well-lubricated.

He rocked his hips forward to entice Ichigo's body to accept the forceful intrusion, while hopefully getting Ichigo to as well. Ichigo let out a soft gasp and his reiatsu spiked, rising and falling rapidly in time with his pulse. His eyes finally opened and Starrk frowned at the anger there that was directed at him.

He leaned down to kiss him and Ichigo turned his head away, making Starrk begin to feel a little irritated. He gripped Ichigo's chin firmly and crashed his lips over Ichigo's. He began to squirm and try to turn his head away, but Starrk held him firmly. Ichigo stiffened slightly when Starrk began to move, and this his back arched upward and he relaxed into the kiss.

Starrk pulled away from Ichigo's lips finally and braced himself with his forearms on either side of Ichigo's head while he studied Ichigo's flushed face. Their spiritual energy was flowing together now, rather then at first where Ichigo's struggled against Starrk's. He felt his chest warm up in pleasure at the thought and he draped his body completely against Ichigo's so there wasn't a millimeter between their skins.

He kissed Ichigo again, but this time it was languid as Starrk gave short, quick jabs with his hips that made Ichigo inhale sharply every time he did so. The bed creaked with the strength behind the thrusts and Starrk wondered if he should hold back a little for Ichigo. That thought made him think about how Ichigo reacted to when he first entered him. Perhaps he should have been gentler?

Oh well, there was no use crying over spilt milk. He gave Ichigo one last kiss before he slipped out of Ichigo and flipped him over onto his stomach.

"Wha-" That was all Ichigo could get out before Starrk yanked his hips up and slid into Ichigo once more.

"AH!" Ichigo straightened up immediately so his back was plastered against Starrk's chest and his fingers dug into the backs of Starrk's hand. Starrk growled as the action caused Ichigo to tighten even more around him and bit down on his neck.

"Fuck, Starrk!" Ichigo cursed and Starrk couldn't tell if it was in pain or pleasure. Either way, Ichigo was hard and leaking and Starrk was getting close as well.

Ichigo fell forward from the force of Starrk's thrusts and had to grip the footboard to brace him against it. Ichigo's mind was a whirl of conflicted emotions and feelings as Starrk fucked him. On one hand it was so good, but on the other hand he was now riding mostly on his sin alone after it began.

He didn't know what he expected from Starrk after he teased him, but he did decide to never do it again. He actually really liked it when Starrk was aggressive and forceful, but he loved his sweet side as well. The pleasure was definitely there, but his body balked at the fullness because of how rough it was at first.

Fuck, though, it still felt so good. His groin was tightening and he could feel Starrk's pace become more erratic as he grew close as well. Starrk held his hips in a bruising grip and never once neglected Ichigo's prostate as they fucked. Without even touching himself, Ichigo's body spasmed and he spilled his orgasm onto his stomach and the bedding.

His arms and legs trembled and he was on the verge of collapse when Starrk finally gave one last thrust into his contracting body and spurted inside of him. Ichigo's arms and legs shook and he finally just let himself drop to his stomach with Starrk still inside of him.

Starrk remained propped up and he took a few deep breaths as he studied Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes were closed but his quick pants indicated he was still conscious. Starrk melded his body to Ichigo's once more and pressed butterfly kisses all over his hair and the exposed half of his face until Ichigo groaned and tried to nudge him away.

"Ge' off Starrk…" Ichigo mumbled but Starrk ignored him in favor of sweeping his orange hair away from his face and kissed his eye which was slightly damp from tears. Ichigo groaned and he tried to shift and wiggle out from underneath him.

"You better stop that." Starrk warned and gave a very small thrust of his hips to demonstrate, making Ichigo freeze. Not only was Starrk still inside of him, but Starrk was getting hard again as well.

"Can't do it again right now…" Ichigo said and reached behind himself to push at Starrk's hips. He let out a low whine as Starrk rocked his hips and he buried his face into a pillow.

"Come one, Ichigo." Starrk coaxed and dragged his limp body up so he was straddling Starrk's lap. "Just a little…" He lifted Ichigo up and was going to ease him back down but Ichigo let out a pained whimper. Starrk felt his heart melt a little at that so he pulled Ichigo off of him completely and didn't push him back down. Instead he rolled Ichigo onto his back and decided to examine the damage.

Ichigo tried to keep his legs together in embarrassment, something he did not matter how many times Starrk saw him. Starrk frowned slightly at the red, slightly swollen puckered entrance. He wasn't bleeding from the rough treatment, and Starrk suspected he could thank the Vaseline for that.

He pressed Ichigo's legs further apart and Ichigo groaned as his skin was stretched. Starrk glanced up at his pained face before pressing a kiss to the pink hole. Ichigo was suspicious of Starrk actions and nudged at Starrk's head with his hand.

"We can do more later, just give me a break for now." Ichigo grumbled, but Starrk ignored him.

"I need to clean you up first." He flicked his tongue against Ichigo's entrance and instantly tasted his own come as well as a slightly metallic taste from the rough treatment. Ichigo's cock took interest despite himself and Ichigo decided to just not fight it anymore.

Starrk lapped at his entrance and prodded it gently before reaching up and slipping a finger inside of him. Ichigo instantly clamped his legs together and used the rest of his energy to punch Starrk in the jaw. Starrk recoiled at the hit; giving Ichigo enough of opportunities to leap off the bed.

"Ichigo! Where are you going?" Starrk asked anxiously as Ichigo threw on his clothes quickly with shaking hands.

"Away from you!" Ichigo snarled and he stumbled to the door, hissing and clutching his stomach at the fast movements.

"Wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Starrk got off the bed as well and sonido'd to Ichigo who used his reiatsu to flash step away. Starrk cursed and was going to go after him but Lilinette's voice in the doorway stopped him.

"Let him go." She muttered and stepped inside. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned heavily at Starrk who looked like a kicked puppy. "What exactly were you thinking Starrk?"

"I don't know." Starrk said miserably and sat on his bed. "I guess you know what happened."

"I am your sword after all." Lilinette said grumpily and gave a heavy sigh at Starrk's downcast look. "Just because he's the sin lust doesn't mean you can just use him like that. Try to consider his feelings as well."

"I did try! But it was so hard when he looked so fuckable and sexy like that and he tasted so good I only wanted more and…" Starrk trailed off and his eyes flashed. "I got…greedy?"

Anger began to cloud his expression and mind and Lilinette realized where he was going with this.

"Nnoitra…" She hissed. "I can't believe we didn't sense him."

"He's probably using something to cloak his reiatsu." Starrk got to his feet and then yawned loudly. He was so sleepy, he wanted to sleep…but he couldn't. Nnoitra probably had Ichigo now and he had to find the bastard. Guilt and anxiety were also hitting him hard as he remembered his roughness with Ichigo.

"I promise to show you the real side of me." Starrk murmured to himself and ignored his body and mind screaming at him to rest and be slothful. Instead he listened only to his heart which told him to find Ichigo.

…

In the Gods' realm, Loki growled in irritation as he realized that one out of the seven sins had already achieved their virtue. Freya, however, was quite pleased with the event and was just that much closer in winning the bet.

"You haven't won yet." Loki growled at the goddess and disappeared in a flash, leaving the goddess to bask in the sun of her honey-bunny, Od, who didn't care about the outcome either way as long as his sweet muffin was happy.

…

**LINE**

**I love this couple to bits! Not as much as my OTP Kenpachi x Ichigo of course… (I say this so much everyone must be sick of it). The shower scene was actually inspired by a KenIchi one shot in ChillyRaven's collection, **_**Ichigo Fairytales **_**that was written by the fabulous FuzziBunniez. **

**A few people have been asking about this, so I will explain now. The virtues that I will be incorporating into the plot of this story are not going to be separate individuals from the sins. Without me giving away too much, the virtues are something that the sins have to obtain in order to break free of their forced sacrifice. This doesn't mean that they are in anyway going to be virtuous, nor will they NOT feel the urge for their sin again. This will be explained much more thoroughly in later chapters by Loki and perhaps others gods as well.**

**I don't know why this is, but I am always surprised with how little guys' balls are paid attention to in fan fiction… Maybe because they are written mostly by females so they don't know, but you would think even women know from experience that a lot of men like it when you play with their balls. Gently, of course, but still totally revved for it. **

**I already have the next seme for Ichigo planned out, so feel free to ask if you want to know, although many have probably already guessed =D**


	8. Chapter 8

Review Replies- George: Starrk will get to feeling better soon, don't worry =) Explanation for the sins and their virtues is below.

Mikoura: I definitely plan on including more GazillexNatsu in my other collection =D Another one is in the works! And thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

misaki: Haha, Starrk is definitely getting a lot of limelight in this story...

**For those who were disappointed about the not-very-sweet sex scene between Starrk and Ichigo, I'm very sorry! I promise they will have a sweet sex scene as well.**

**Here's an easy to understand summary of everyone's sin and virtue (opposite of their sin, which needs to be 'obtained'). **

**Ichigo- Sin: Lust, Virtue: Chastity.**

**Starrk- Sin: Sloth, Virtue: Diligence (Persistence, effort)**

**Nnoitra- Sin: Greed, Virtue: Liberality (Love or Charity)**

**Aizen- Sin: Pride, Virtue: Humility**

**Kenpachi- Sin: Wrath, Virtue: Patience**

**Shinji- Sin: Envy, Virtue: Kindness**

**Grimmjow- Sin: Gluttony, Virtue: Temperance (Self control)**

**I hope that helped! Also, the gods and goddesses that I refer to are from Norse and Germanic mythology. If you don't know who they are and don't want to look them up, just ask me in a review or PM, although they will be explained more thoroughly later.**

**Beta'd by the rockin' Warrior Nun!**

Sin: Chapter 7

Ichigo calmed down a lot after he stormed out of Starrk's bedroom. Now he even felt a little guilty for storming out on Starrk, who had treated him so nicely and lovingly up until that point. He overreacted because he felt like Starrk treating him that way wasn't making love, but just fucking. He had liked the sex a lot, and he ruined the afterglow because he wanted more than the espada could give. It wasn't like hollows could love, anyways.

He sighed and looked around with a scowl as he realized that he had no clue where he was. His body was aching and sore from how sexually active he was recently. His soul healed a lot faster than his body did, but he could really do with a break and a long bath to ease his muscles, not to mention get cleaned. Now if he could only figure out where a bathroom was then he would be set.

…

Nnoitra soaked up Ichigo's body with his eye greedily. The sin looked a little worse for wear, with his mussed up hair and body which he held stiffly like he had a wound. Nnoitra could guess from what since he was outside the room when Starrk was screwing Ichigo. He couldn't hear or sense either of their reiatsu, but he could feel their sins which was centered only on lust and encompasses the atmosphere in epic proportions.

He couldn't wait to get a piece of that shinigami tail, even if Ichigo had been passed around a few times. The little slut would probably enjoy getting taken by a real man like Nnoitra, not some pussy like the others.

He grinned broadly and stepped forward out of the shadows to let his presence be known. Ichigo, who was about to peak inside a room, froze as he caught sight of the espada from the corner of his eye. Fuck, he really sucked at sensing reiatsu.

"Er…" Ichigo trailed off as he turned to look at him, trying to remember the guys name who he recognized as a sin.

The espada was taller than even Kenpachi and was skinny, yet it was obvious he was also muscular. He had long black hair which was shiny and sleek, as well as an eye patch over his left eye. His grin was sharp and deadly. It reminded him of Kenpachi, which was probably not a good thing at all.

"Yo, shinigami." The espada said, his drawling and cocky voice sounding very sexy to Ichigo's ear. "Ya are Ichigo Kurosaki, right? The sin lust."

Despite the way the espada practically oozed his confidence in his sexiness and want, Ichigo could hear the smallest amount of disdain in his voice. He couldn't figure out where it came from and it was so bare that Ichigo decided to ignore it.

"Yeah, and you are?" Ichigo asked and the espada smirked before taking a step closer.

"Nnoitra Jiruga. Greed." He took a step closer and Ichigo almost stumbled as his lust was reawakened. Couldn't he ever catch a break? He hoped there was some leeway he got soon, he really couldn't handle this.

The lust increased as Nnoitra drew closer. So much that Ichigo actually became disoriented and he slumped against the wall. His breath quickened and his eyes fluttered shut as he tried to regain control of his body. His knees trembled and would no longer hold him, making him slide down the wall.

Before he could hit the floor, however, Nnoitra caught him and unceremoniously threw Ichigo over his shoulder. Ichigo shuddered at his close proximity to Nnoitra and clawed at his back. An act that went completely ignored by Nnoitra except to stroke his ass.

Apparently the sin lust and greed didn't go very well together. Or rather, they went too well together. Like with Kenpachi and Grimmjow, where the lust and the other sins built on each other to create more energy and power, the greed make Ichigo want more and more and more. They hadn't even fucked yet and Ichigo wanted Nnoitra to keep doing it without stopping.

He wiggled around as Nnoitra carried him to what he assumed was Nnoitra's room, making Nnoitra grunt in irritation. Getting away wasn't Ichigo's intention, however, and instead he slipped down Nnoitra's body and wrapped his legs around the espada's waist. Before Nnoitra could take a moment to enjoy the closeness of Ichigo's face near his, Ichigo crashed his mouth over Nnoitra's.

Nnoitra was actually a little surprised with Ichigo's forwardness and aggressive nature (he was sure he would have to coax the little bitch into spreading his legs). Not that he was complaining, of course, but he didn't want the slut thinking that he was topping Nnoitra.

He sonido'd to his room once he was close enough and literally threw Ichigo onto the bed, the force of which actually made the bed skid a few feet before hitting the wall. Ichigo winced only slightly as his sore body was reminded of his aches, but his attention quickly returned to Nnoitra who was now stripping.

It turned out that Ichigo's first thought that Nnoitra was muscular despite being skinny was correct. Ichigo unabashedly drank in Nnoitra's long, lean limbs and swallowed when his hakama were removed as well. His cock was the longest that he had ever seen although it was actually proportionate to the rest of his body. His girth wasn't skinny by any means, but he was far more slender than seemed natural for as long as his cock was.

"Why are ya still dressed, Lust?" Nnoitra said with a smirk. He figured the sin wouldn't like being called slut, so he went for the next best thing.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the tone and he slid off the bed on steady legs. His entire body felt like it was pulsing with heat and desire. He wanted his body to be admired by Nnoitra and then he wanted to be fucked senseless by Nnoitra. He knew both of those things would happen.

He slowly untied his sash, which he had hastily tied only a little over an hour ago. A thought he pushed away in order to focus on the staring Nnoitra. He dropped the sash on the ground next to the bed and then slid the kosode and shitagi from his shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

Bite marks and hickies still covered his body, as well as scratches from where Grimmjow got a little rough. Nnoitra actually glared at the marks and didn't allow Ichigo to finish undressing before he crossed the space in between them and shoved Ichigo back onto the bed.

Ichigo groaned and opened his mouth into the ferocious kiss while reaching down and taking a hold of Nnoitra's dick. Nnoitra's hips slightly in surprise at the touch but didn't push his hand away. Nnoitra reached down and grabbed the sash of Ichigo's shihakusho. He wrapped it around Ichigo's wrists and then tied it to one of the bars of the bed's headboard.

The action made Ichigo freeze mid-kiss and pull away to scowl up at Nnoitra. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tying ya up." Nnoitra said nonchalantly and then slid down Ichigo's body to undo the belt of his hakama. "Don't worry, I won't tie your legs apart, I want to be able to move them around." He gave a smirk that made Ichigo worry more, not less.

Ichigo wanted to protest, but it seemed like far too much effort when he could be spending it on other things. Like right now when Nnoitra shoved his cock into Ichigo's face.

"Be a good sinner and suck." Nnoitra gripped Ichigo's hair and lifted his head up before shoving a pillow underneath his head. Ichigo was mildly surprised that Nnoitra cared enough about his concern to do so.

The head of Nnoitra's cock bumped against his lip and Nnoitra pumped his engorged member a few times until pre-come began to leak from his slit. He smeared the tip over Ichigo's lips and around them while enjoying the very provocative sight of Ichigo's large brown eyes staring up at him with lust.

Ichigo opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out to taste Nnoitra. He was getting used to the odd bitter taste now and didn't grimace as it exploded over his taste buds. Because he was unable to use his hands he had to tilt his head forward to take more of his long cock into his mouth.

The implications of having his hands bound dawned on Ichigo a little. When in this position and giving a blow job Nnoitra would be doing all of the moving. Ichigo wouldn't be able to pull his head back or hold Nnoitra's hips down if Nnoitra choked him either, which made Ichigo a bit apprehensive.

Nnoitra noticed the realization and nervousness and grinned broadly before thrusting his hips forward. Ichigo moaned around the cock in his mouth and sucked at the long organ which had ropey veins on the bottom which reminded Ichigo of Kenpachi. It was strange to be thinking of Kenpachi in this instance as he sucked off another man, but he couldn't help but compare the two.

Nnoitra was cut, where as Kenpachi was uncut. Nnoitra was smooth and almost completely hairless while Kenpachi had a smooth chest, but was otherwise very hairy. Kenpachi was thick, Nnoitra was long. Kenpachi fucked Ichigo passionately while Nnoitra was almost cold.

The two were very different indeed, but it was something to think about as he fought not to choke when Nnoitra thrust too much of himself into Ichigo's mouth. It seemed like he was trying to test how much Ichigo could take before gagging him. It took him a few minutes before he got the hang of Nnoitra's rhythm and cock, but then it was much easier.

He sucked and licked Nnoitra's cock while keeping his eyes gazing up at Nnoitra who was gritting his teeth and cursing Ichigo's hot, wet mouth. Ichigo smirked slightly at the way he was able to control Nnoitra even though his hands were tied above his head. Unfortunately Nnoitra caught the smirk and knew exactly why Ichigo was smirking.

A wet sound came from Ichigo's mouth as Nnoitra removed his cock and Ichigo wiggled his jaw a little from the ache that had developed there. Without further ado, Nnoitra spread Ichigo's legs apart and lined himself up to that tight entrance he had been obsessive over.

"Wait, aren't you going to prepare me?" Ichigo asked uneasily as Nnoitra gripped his hips and leaned down so their faces were inches apart.

"I doubt ya need stretching again, Lust."

Ichigo scowled at him but didn't protest again as Nnoitra rubbed the head of his cock against Ichigo's tight hole. Ichigo squirmed and his face flushed as he tried to push his hips back to take him. Nnoitra laughed and nipped lightly at his neck where there was a bite mark before pushing forward.

"Oh fuck, ya are tight, bitch." Nnoitra hissed at the pleasant surprise as he sank into Ichigo. Ichigo bit his lower lip and arched his neck at the pain. His saliva coating Nnoitra's cock as well as Ichigo being fucked not too long ago did help ease the penetration.

He locked his legs around Nnoitra's waist and jerked him forward to take more of his long cock. He could feel Nnoitra's sin pressing at him to act as he became greedy for more of his long member. The fifth espada openly laughed and gave Ichigo what he wanted with a single thrust.

Ichigo inhaled sharply and clenched around Nnoitra in pleasure. He had never been so deeply penetrated before that instead of hurting, felt erotic and pleasurable. Nnoitra's width made it so that he wasn't pressing as hard against his prostate, but the long slide and constant pressure against it more than made up for it.

"Ah! Ah!" Ichigo could hardly believe that the wanton and sexy sounds being made were coming from him. He couldn't help it though, not when Nnoitra was fucking him so hard and so rough without stopping. The bed was actually being smashed hard into the walls with every thrust and Ichigo wondered how much more the bed could take before breaking.

Ichigo came embarrassingly quickly, and without even being touched. He didn't know why but it felt so good to have Nnoitra deep inside of him and touching where nobody had ever touching him before.

Nnoitra actually stopped his thrusts for a few seconds in order for Ichigo to get his breath regulated once again. Nnoitra's chest clenched painfully at the sight of Ichigo beneath him with a heavy flush and half-closed eyes. The shinigami shifted and gasped when Nnoitra's length pressed against his prostate.

The sin greed smirked and began to piston his hips once more, immediately picking up the same pace. Ichigo wasn't complaining though. He was bruised and aching from the rough treatment, but Ichigo didn't even realize it. He was too busy lifting his hips to meet Nnoitra's thrusts and thinking about how fucking fantastic it felt.

"Oh, gods, yes, don't stop!" Ichigo begged Nnoitra who only grunted in reply. He was hunched over Ichigo, bracing himself on his forearms which were underneath Ichigo's shoulders. He was close to coming as well and was trying to make it last, but that was next to impossible with Ichigo so pleasurable to be inside, to see him looking so fucking delicious and to hear those noises he made.

He bit down onto Ichigo's shoulder when he came, making Ichigo wince but accept the now familiar action without comment. Ichigo was still hard, and Nnoitra was still inside of him keeping his come inside of Ichigo shuddered at the sensation but said nothing. Then he blinked as he realized that something was different about Nnoitra now, after he came, something that he would have noticed right away if his observational skills were up to par.

"Are you in your released form Nnoitra?" Ichigo asked in confusion at the six arms and horns jutting out of his head, not to mention it was now apparent his mask and hollow hole was what was underneath his eye patch.

Nnoitra blinked in surprise and then smirked. "I suppose they call it a 'released' form for a reason, don't they, pet?" He drawled and rocked his hips as he began to harden again. "I suppose ya bring that out in me."

Nnoitra realized a second later that it sounded actually a bit sappy and romantic so he ended the short conversation with a jerk of his hips. Ichigo cried out and his back bowed. The fifth espada smirked and they began to dance all over again.

…

Despite what Loki thought or assumed, Odin was very much aware of the 'bet' going on between him and Freya. He had in fact, instructed Freya to persuade Loki to bet over the shinigami and hollows. If he had simply asked Loki, he knew the deceitful god would find a way to mess it up or sabotage his attempts. Therefore it was necessary to make Loki think that it was mostly his idea.

Odin didn't like that he had to use Loki, in fact he despised it, but the god had certain gifts and abilities that Odin needed to make use of. Freya made a deal with Loki that if she chose the seven people, he would be allowed to use his magic to make them personify their sins.

The bet between Freya and Loki was whether or not seven spiritual beings once driven by a sin, would not be able to obtain the virtue parallel to their sin. Freya said that they could, Loki said they couldn't. They were allowed to influence the seven chosen ones in any way except for using magic to take away their will.

Loki believed that it was just a bet between him and Freya over Freya's necklace, which Freya agreed to give him if he won. If she won, however, Loki would have to spend a year as a mare. The true reason for the bet, however, was much more important. Odin needed for Freya to win. The very fate of the world depended on it.

**LINE**

**I have been getting questions about this in reviews, so I will explain at least a little. Some of you want to know about the bet going on between the gods and what it has to do about the virtues. I am doing this on purpose because I don't want to give away EVERYTHING about the plot all at once. You will learn some things about it slowly, so please be patient. For those of you who are too confused without the information, or just want to know, feel free to ask in a review or PM. **

**Here is a hint though… it has to do with the 'special' eighth sin corruption and its counterpart virtue which is justice. **

**There will be more smut with Ichigo and Nnoitra in the next chapter! Yes, Aizen will be coming in soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Anon Review Replies- Misaki: I can tell you that it WON'T be Shirosaki, or even a person at all =D

Mikoura: Nope! A couple of people have asked that, but the eighth sin/virtue will not be Shiro or even a vizard/shinigami/arrancar/human/etc.

Ranni: Don't hope, know! I update every Friday and I don't plan to miss one.

George: Well I won't be abandoning either of my stories, so don't worry about that. And congrats ;D

**Beta'd by the wonderful Warrior Nun- Je t'aime! (in a completely friendly way, of course)**

Sin: Chapter 9

Shinji and Kenpachi were both anxious and antsy to get to Hueco Mundo. Kenpachi's impatience got worse everyday and all those around him suffered for it. He felt like he needed to be with Ichigo. That Ichigo needed him. Maybe it was just his own subconscious and desire justifying his want for Ichigo, but Shinji felt it as well. He hoped that the brat wasn't in too much trouble without Kenpachi there to kill whatever caused it.

…

Ichigo's moan turned into a hoarse scream as Nnoitra worked into two fingers into Ichigo's ass alongside his cock. They hadn't stopped once since they started and Ichigo was pretty sure that Nnoitra had yet to even pull out of him. He was at least untied now, not that it did much good since Nnoitra liked to use two of his six hands to grip Ichigo's wrists.

"Ugh! Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Ichigo chanted and squirmed in Nnoitra's lap that he was straddling. "Oh, god, Nnoitra!"

"Heh, so ya think I'm some sort of god too, my death god pet?" Nnoitra purred and lifted Ichigo up and down purposefully slowly. "A sex god, perhaps?"

"As if!" Ichigo managed to gasp out in a teasing tone, making Nnoitra growl and release Ichigo's hands. He wrapped five of his arms (one currently occupied with Ichigo's ass) around Ichigo tightly in a bear hug and bit down on his shoulder.

"Don't make me make ya say it." Nnoitra warned Ichigo and the two fingers suddenly became three. Ichigo wasn't even able to arch his back at the sensation so he settled for biting down on Nnoitra's firm pectoral muscles. This just ended up making his teeth ache and Nnoitra laugh. "My skin can't even be cut my sword; I doubt your pretty mouth will be able to either."

Ichigo scowled and resumed his wiggling attempts to get away which only made his hard cock get more friction from its spot in between him and Nnoitra. Nnoitra nuzzled his orange hair and the fingers inside of him became gentler as his mouth sought Ichigo's. Ichigo moaned in pleasure as his tongue tangled with Nnoitra's in a languid kiss.

"I suppose you could be considered a sex god." Ichigo said in amusement when they broke from their kiss. Nnoitra grinned and his arms relaxed around Ichigo. He eased the shinigami onto his back and used his fingers to press against Ichigo's prostate, not just stretch him.

"Mmm, ya can call me that anytime ya want to, pet." Nnoitra purred and it seemed like the length of time he could go being gentle and caring had ended. He bent Ichigo in half and pressed his legs to his chest as he fucked him rough and hard.

Ichigo lost count of the number of times he and Nnoitra had sex. It was passionate, hot, quick, and just the right mixture of pain and pleasure. Exactly what Ichigo needed right then. But their sins were finally satisfied and Ichigo very much needed to take a bath. Nnoitra 'allowed' him to do so in his bathroom which was just as spacious and luxurious as Grimmjow's.

He sighed as he slipped into the hot water and finally was able to relax. The hot water was a little bit much for his raw and tender entrance, but after awhile he got used to it. Then the bathroom door opened. Ichigo doubted it was Starrk this time and cracked an eye open to see Nnoitra.

The tall man yawned and walked over to Ichigo while Ichigo noted that Nnoitra was no longer in his released form. He hoped Nnoitra didn't want another round because there was no way he was up for it.

"Scoot up, pet, I need to wash off too." Nnoitra muttered and Ichigo slid forward without even commenting that Nnoitra could use the shower. The bathtub was big enough that they could have sat on either side, but Nnoitra seemed to want Ichigo to lean back up against him so he did.

It took a few moments for Ichigo to relax again and he found that he actually enjoyed leaning back against Nnoitra, seated in between his legs. He let his head rest against Nnoitra's chest and Nnoitra allowed it without even commenting. He was so comfortable… he let his eyes slide shut and didn't even notice when Nnoitra began to stroke his hair because he fell asleep.

Nnoitra wondered what had compelled him to join Ichigo in the bathtub. He had called Tesla to change the sheets on the bed and to get his pet some new clothes and food. He had planned on that being it for his interaction with the lust. Just some fucking and some awkward silence, that was it.

But then he felt the urge to feel Ichigo again, to be near him in not just a sexual way. He didn't know what he was doing when he walked into the bathroom (still naked) and got into the bathtub with Ichigo. But once he saw his pet lying bare in the bathtub with his eyes closed and his face relax, he just didn't want to leave.

Ichigo felt good leaning back against his chest and Nnoitra wondered if Ichigo felt the same way. Their position was intimate and alluring, and yet Nnoitra didn't try to fuck Ichigo. The desire to do just that was there, just beneath the surface, but it wasn't a pressing need and the feeling of Ichigo's soft orange hair resting on his chest was comfortable.

He stroked Ichigo's hair and was somewhat amused to find that his pet was asleep. Nnoitra stayed in there until the water started to become tepid. He decided that Ichigo would probably appreciate it if he got a little cleaner and gently probed Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo stirred in his sleep and hissed, but didn't wake up. Feeling slightly more at ease, Nnoitra slid one of his long fingers inside. Ichigo squirmed and mumbled in his sleep, but still he slept.

Nnoitra decided that was clean enough for now and lifted Ichigo up in his arms as he stepped out of the bath tub. Ichigo's hair didn't get wet in the water so Nnoitra just had to briefly dry him off before slipping him into the bed under the covers. Nnoitra wasn't in the least bit tired so he dried himself off and got dressed before sinking into his favorite chair, which just so happened to be facing his bed with a nice view of sleeping Ichigo.

After a few minutes of watching his pet with a frown, Nnoitra picked up the book he was reading on the witch trials throughout the world. Just when he was wondering where that idiot Tesla was, a soft knock came from the door and Tesla entered. "Nnoitra-sama…" Tesla murmured and bowed as much as he could with a tray of food and clothes draped over his arm.

Nnoitra grunted in acknowledgement and stood to snatch the clothes from Tesla in order to inspect them. He grinned and tossed them onto his chair before dismissing Tesla with a wave of his hand. Tesla did so, but not before lingering to gaze at Ichigo, making Nnoitra glare sharply at him.

"It's time to wake up, pet." Nnoitra muttered to Ichigo and chastised himself mentally for being so sweet with him. Nnoitra wasn't a pussy and there wasn't any need to be soft with someone he was just fucking. "Oi, get up. Food and clothes are here."

Ichigo woke up slowly and Nnoitra couldn't help but stare as Ichigo dug his head deeper into the pillow and yawned widely before sitting up. He blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking at Nnoitra who glared appropriately. Ichigo grinned and then stood up from the bed. He didn't seem to care that he was completely naked as he walked over to grab the clothes. Nnoitra didn't mind either, although it was very distracting from…anything else he would do.

"These are clothes?" Ichigo asked dubiously as he held them up. Nnoitra chuckled and walked over to where Ichigo was eyeing the clothes critically. He pressed against Ichigo's naked body from behind and buried his nose in his orange locks before taking the clothes from him.

"It's upside down." Nnoitra said and turned it the right way, making Ichigo's frown deepen. "There are just a lot of straps."

"Why?" Ichigo asked and managed to keep the whine out of his voice.

"Because it will be harder for someone who doesn't know how to undo them all to undress ya," Nnoitra said and then started to dress Ichigo, who didn't seem very happy about the outfit. He didn't complain, however, because his shihakusho was starting to get a little icky from all the…fluids.

Once the clothes were actually on him, Ichigo had to admit they weren't too bad. The top was a long sleeve shirt that wasn't quite a belly shirt, but still bare a lot of his stomach. The entire shirt was almost entirely made up a network of straps and belts and there was one specific belt that had to be undone to get it off, which was only simple if they knew which one it was.

The pants were a pair of skin-tight Capri that had belts criss-crossing across his groin, in between his legs and over to his ass. Although Ichigo had a feeling Nnoitra chose it because it was difficult to get him out of, it also looked rather good on him, albeit girly. He did put back on his socks and sandals, making his outfit completely white and his hair stand out even more.

He glanced over to see Nnoitra eyeing his body greedily and smirked. "How do I look?"

"Ya look like lust itself." Nnoitra purred and stepped forward to spoon Ichigo from behind and kissed his neck.

"As tempting of a sex god as you are," Ichigo teased and stepped out from Nnoitra's embrace, "I need to eat."

"I'm hungry too." Nnoitra growled and reached out to snag Ichigo but Ichigo side stepped him.

"Give me some time to recover." Ichigo said firmly and sat down at the small café table and chair set up in Nnoitra's room. "The lust comes pretty much none stop so it's not like I have to be 'in the mood.'" He hungrily dug into the food Tesla brought and Nnoitra growled before sitting across from Ichigo.

"Is there some rule that ya can't have sex if your sin doesn't dictate it?" Nnoitra said in irritation and Ichigo stared at him before swallowing.

"You want to fuck me even though my sin isn't affecting you?"

"Ya are kind of slow, aren't ya, pet?"

"Don't call me that." Ichigo grumbled but his expression was thoughtful as he returned to eating. "And to answer your question, I don't have sex when my sins don't demand; I do so because I'm too sore." Ichigo complained and rubbed his sore back with one hand. Nnoitra watched him closely as he finished his food and then tugged him over to the bed.

"I really am sore." Ichigo said with a frown but allowed Nnoitra to lead him over.

"Ya worry too much." He pushed Ichigo flat on his stomach and then straddled his ass. "I used to do these for my mom." Nnoitra explained quietly as his long fingers rubbed Ichigo's back, his thumbs digging in to work at the tense muscles. "She was a prostitute that worked with a bunch of other girls who helped raise me."

Ichigo was silent but it was clear he was listening. Nnoitra hadn't told anyone his story before, but he knew Ichigo was the type to listen and not judge. Ichigo winced as Nnoitra found a knot in his back and worked it out harshly.

"One of her customers found out that she had a kid from him and told her that he wouldn't kill her if she gave me to him in order to erase my existence." Nnoitra frowned as he remembered his mother sobbing and dragging a confused teenaged Nnoitra to the man who was the one who ended up torturing and killing him. "And that was how I died."

His disgusting father had a sadistic streak a mile wide and had taken the opportunity to chop off all of Nnoitra's limbs and rip out his eye before killing him. Nnoitra was just glad the bastard wasn't a pedophile or some sick shit like that.

Nnoitra jerked in surprise when Ichigo flipped over onto his back and stared up at him. He didn't say anything but instead let his hands rest on Nnoitra's hips and rubbed his thumb over the sharp hip bone.

"Let me return the favor sometime." Ichigo said to Nnoitra who frowned.

"There's no way ya are topping me."

Ichigo laughed, making Nnoitra frown even more. "That's not what I meant." He said and then leaned up to kiss Nnoitra on the lips before sliding out from underneath him. "We can do more of that later, but if you kept touching me I would never leave the bed."

"I wouldn't mind that." Nnoitra said but got off the bed as well.

"I need to fight." Ichigo declared and frowned when he remembered his sword was back in Grimmjow's room…which he had no idea where that was. He turned to Nnoitra who was also frowning.

"If ya go out there, then another one of the sins is going to grab ya and fuck ya." Nnoitra said bluntly.

"Then come with me." Ichigo said which didn't make Nnoitra happy either.

"If Starrk or Aizen try to grab ya, I won't be able to stop them."

Ichigo looked at Nnoitra for a moment and wondered if it bothered him that much. Ichigo really didn't want to think about yet another guy having sex with him yet again, but chances were that he would be fucking one of the sins when the lust hit him again.

"What do you want from me, Nnoitra?" Ichigo asked with exasperation clear in his voice. "Just tell me."

Nnoitra grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and leaned down to give him a deep kiss. Ichigo gave a muffled groan of surprise but allowed the kiss to consume him before Nnoitra pulled away again.

"If I'm near ya…when the lust hits ya, then I am going to be the one taking care of it. Ya got that, pet?"

"Right," Ichigo said a little breathlessly and then cleared his throat. "Right…so can you take me to Grimmjow's room? I want to get my sword."

Nnoitra glared at Ichigo but nodded. "Yeah, but ya aren't fighting that pussy cat, ya are fighting me."

"Fighting is like foreplay for you, isn't it?" Ichigo asked dubiously and Nnoitra smirked.

"Ya say that like it's a bad thing, pet."

**LINE**

**I have no idea why, but the NnoiIchi turned out really fluffy in this chapter. But I kind of liked it… How did you like Nnoitra's back story? I wanted to show how he got to be the woman hater that he is =D Yes, AizenxIchigo is coming up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Anon Review Replies- Misaki: Nnoitra can be sweet if he wants to... he just as that crazy, psychotic, blood-lusting side to him as well.

Lily: Everything is about sex!!! Of course...

George: Are you dating one of my reviewers? haha, that's kind of funny... what a small world it is...

Mikoura: Well if you only wanted to _mildly _beat the shit out of him, I guess that's a good thing then. And the answer to life is... 42. And no, that isn't the eight sin =D I think you are going to die when you find out what it is though.

**Ya-ha! Tenth chapter now and still going strong. I'm glad that I was able to come through (thus far) with the promise to make this story longer than my usual ficlets (5-10 chapters). It's so easy to write this story because it's a lot like my crush collection except with a plot that carries through from chapter to chapter. =3**

**Here's an easy to understand summary of everyone's sin and virtue (opposite of their sin, which needs to be 'obtained'). **

**Ichigo- Sin: Lust, Virtue: Chastity.**

**Starrk- Sin: Sloth, Virtue: Diligence (Persistence, effort)**

**Nnoitra- Sin: Greed, Virtue: Liberality (Love or Charity)**

**Aizen- Sin: Pride, Virtue: Humility**

**Kenpachi- Sin: Wrath, Virtue: Patience**

**Shinji- Sin: Envy, Virtue: Kindness**

**Grimmjow- Sin: Gluttony, Virtue: Temperance (Self control)**

**A few people wondered why Ichigo compared the sins so much to each other… well it was leading up to this chapter and will also become relevant in later chapters. It's also the reason why Aizen came last in the order of semes getting to have sex with Ichigo. **

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- merci!**

Sin: Chapter 10

Aizen felt his mouth twitch as he watched Ichigo and Nnoitra walk down the halls of Las Noches. Ichigo wasn't coming to him. It made Aizen itch and burn inside to think about it, but something had to be done. Ichigo had to want _him. _

His lip turned upward in an evil smirk as he thought of the perfect way to do that.

…

Nnoitra was not very happy. In fact he was very, VERY pissed. He knew what he was risking when he 'allowed' Ichigo out of his room, but he didn't suspect that it would happen to quickly. One minute Ichigo was walking beside him and the next a trapdoor had opened underneath Nnoitra and he fell before he got the chance to do anything else.

He could easily get out of the room he had fallen into and he knew that the point wasn't to trap him, but to separate him from Ichigo. Which Aizen, who he knew was behind it, had managed to do. Now his Ichi-pet was with that damned shinigami who would certainly be doing all sorts of nefarious things to him.

…

Aizen was very happy. In fact he was ecstatic. Once he removed Nnoitra from the picture it was easy to manipulate the halls within Las Noches to guide Ichigo straight to him. That meant that _Ichigo _had come to _him. _Which was something that made Aizen very pleased indeed.

His successful plan completed, Aizen turned to view Ichigo, who was chained to the wall. Having complete control of everything in the castle really was convenient. With a push up a button, he had Ichigo snagged by chain and the wall twisted around so he was inside the room with Aizen.

His beautiful brown eyes had widened when he caught sight of Aizen and he had instantly begun to struggle. Aizen sighed and walked over to his captive in order to stroke his silky hair. It really was as soft as it looked.

"What the hell do you want, Aizen!?" Ichigo yelled and jerked his head away from his touch. Aizen's eyes darkened a little at that and he pulled his hand away.

"It's not what I want from you, but what you want from me." Aizen said and unsheathed his sword. Ichigo froze and glanced at the sword and back to Aizen's face before gulping. "It seems Jiruga was rather intent on slowing down anyone who tried to undress you." Aizen mused as he looked over the clothing.

Ichigo barely had a chance to blink as Aizen's sword flashed in the light of the room. He flinched a moment to late and swallowed harshly when he didn't feel any pain. Aizen gave a soft smile and Ichigo's clothes fell off of him in shreds.

"Nnoitra has a rather simplistic way of thinking sometimes." Aizen murmured and admired Ichigo's naked body. "If someone wanted to undress you bad enough, they wouldn't care about keeping the clothes in tact to do so."

Ichigo shivered underneath Aizen's stare and told himself that it was from the cold. Aizen unabashedly looked Ichigo up and down and frowned at his flaccid cock. "Not so lustful at the moment, are you?" Aizen asked rhetorically and lifted his hand to do a wordless binding spell over Ichigo's entire body.

He was tempted to chuckle at the expression on Ichigo's face but instead he released Ichigo from the chains and lifted him up into his arms. "I'm sure we'll be much more comfortable in my quarters." Ichigo's eyes widened and he made a sort of mewling noise from within his sealed mouth. "That was a nice sound; I would like to hear it again later."

Ichigo scowled at him as much as he could in his frozen state. Aizen flash stepped to his spacious quarters and dropped Ichigo onto his equally spacious bed. "Now, Ichigo," Aizen began as he moved Ichigo's limp arms above his head and bound them there, "we're going to play a little game."

The orange haired sin stared up at him in horror as Aizen debated whether or not to tie his legs apart. In the end he decided not to and he released the binding spell over his entire body.

"Let me go!" Ichigo screamed at Aizen. He most certainly did not want to find out what Aizen's game entailed which was sure to be no good.

"No." Aizen said simply and unsheathed his sword once more. "Are you familiar with my swords abilities? It can trick all five of the senses even when the victim is aware they are under my hypnosis." Aizen paused for dramatic effect and then smirked. "Scatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." Ichigo tensed in fear for what he was certain was going to be some nightmare certain to mind fuck him and then blinked in confusion.

Since when was Kenpachi here?

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked and looked around the room. There was no Aizen. He was sure he had been there a second ago but now there was only Kenpachi. Ichigo felt like he was forgetting something, but no matter how hard he tried to think of it he couldn't come up with anything. Instead he turned his attention back to Kenpachi who would hopefully help him out.

"Fuck I'm glad you're here, would you release me?" Ichigo pleaded with Kenpachi who smirked and walked over to run his fingers over the bonds.

"Why would I want to do that, Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked in his rough voice and glided his hand down the length of Ichigo's body to brush his thumb over his hip. "When I have you laid out in front of me like a feast waiting to be devoured?"

Ichigo shuddered at the sensation. Fuck he was like Pavlov's dogs when it came to this, conditioned to respond to any sensual touch with lust. At least he didn't drool…well not a lot.

"Kenpachi, I'm too sore." Ichigo was aware that he was whining but he didn't care. "I need a break or something in between sex or else I'm never going to walk again."

"I'll carry you wherever you want to go." Kenpachi promised and moved in between Ichigo's legs to nuzzle his cheek. "I missed fucking you."

"Tch, of course you would think of only sex." Ichigo muttered and hissed when Kenpachi bit down on a nipple. "I'm serious Kenpachi, I need a break." Kenpachi paused with a frown and looked into Ichigo's eyes.

"Alright, but I'm not releasing you until we have sex." He said seriously and Ichigo scowled up at him.

"You bastard…" He wasn't all that surprised though and Kenpachi didn't get off of him despite not making any motions to have sex with him. Instead he shifted onto his side so most of his weight was on the bed and kept his arm around Ichigo. It almost seemed like he was cuddling with him. That thought made Ichigo scowl even more. However it was incredibly comfortable to have Kenpachi's warmth spread out beside him, especially since he was completely naked.

His eyes drifted shut for a second and when he opened them again Shinji was lying beside him. Ichigo was instantly confused. Kenpachi was gone now but Shinji was here…it made an odd sort of sense in his head so he ignored the strangeness in favor of tilting his head back as Shinji nuzzled and licked at his throat.

"Mm, Shinji I told you I was too sore." Ichigo muttered and Shinji snickered.

"I don't recall you saying that." He said and slid his hands over Ichigo's bare stomach to settle on his hip.

"Shinjiiii…" Ichigo whined as Shinji lightly dragged a single finger over his cock. Shinji chuckled and pulled his hand away.

"You remember the deal. I'll release you after we have sex."

"Deal..?" Ichigo tried to remember the deal they made and for some reason his mind kept going back to Kenpachi when he thought of it. He shook his head and clenched his eyes tightly shut when Shinji began to pump him slowly. "Ugh, stop it Shinji!"

"I'm not Shinji." Ichigo blinked and opened his eyes to see Grimmjow scowling above him. "Grimmjow?"

"Don't call any name out other then my own." Grimmjow growled, his blue eyes narrowing in anger as he settled in between Ichigo's legs. "You belong to only me."

"I'm not a thing." Ichigo grumbled and hissed when Grimmjow bent his head down to suck on his erection. The thing that he thought he should remember still tugged on the back of his mind. His breath caught in his throat when Grimmjow moved down to take his erection in his mouth.

"Fuck, Grimmjow, you asshole!" Ichigo's back bowed and he squirmed with his arms straining in their bonds. Grimmjow chuckled darkly, drawing another low moan from Ichigo and got his fingers wet. Ichigo bit down hard on his lower lip as those same fingers nudged against his entrance and he grimaced slightly. Grimmjow paused and then frowned at him.

"You'll get a break after this." He promised and simply stroked the puckered hole. "I'll release you and you can rest your body for awhile."

"F-fuck!" Ichigo cursed as one of those fingers slipped inside of him and hastily nodded his head. "Fine…" He managed to gasp out before Grimmjow smirked and thrust in another. His head twisted from side to side as Grimmjow pressed against his prostate and made it very difficult to continue. "Oh, God…"

"I like it when ya call me God."

Ichigo glanced down at Nnoitra and blinked a few times. His head ached and throbbed in protest of…something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "My head hurts." He mumbled and covered his eye with his arms as much as he could with his hands bound above his head.

"It's almost over, Ichigo." For a second it didn't sound like Nnoitra was the one who was speaking, but before Ichigo could pin point it down he removed his fingers.

Ichigo groaned as his legs were spread apart and Nnoitra hooked his legs over his shoulders to bend him in half. He dragged his arms away from his face and kissed him roughly as he lined himself up to Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo's head was pounding now and he felt slightly dizzy, but that was pushed to the back of his mind as Nnoitra pressed into him.

"Uwah!!!" Ichigo's back arched and he let out a sharp cry as he was penetrated in one smooth thrust. Nnoitra chuckled against his neck at the reaction and immediately began to rock his hips. "Ugh…I hate you." Ichigo complained even as he locked his legs behind Nnoitra's back and pressed against him. "So fucking much…"

That only made Nnoitra laugh as he began to move. For a moment Ichigo could only see an explosion of darkness and light as Nnoitra began to thrust into him, and then shuddered when he actually felt Nnoitra _change _within him.

"Ah!!!" Ichigo opened his eyes to glare at Starrk, wondering why it felt so different then a moment ago. Starrk only gave him a large dopey smile and leaned down to nuzzle his neck.

"You feel so tight around me." Starrk murmured and thrust in and out of him quickly, making the entire bed creak and rock. "It's a wonder after getting fucked so much."

"Maybe if you guys would give me a break I wouldn't be so sore!" Ichigo snarled and despite his words it felt so good to be fucked. Each thrust sent sparks straight through him and Ichigo felt like he was about to come already.

"Starrk!" Ichigo cried out and clenched around the espada when he was suddenly flipped on his stomach. His wrists protested the action because it made the bonds tighten on his hands but suddenly they loosened and disappeared entirely. He peaked over his shoulder and let out a low groan when he saw Aizen gripping his hips tightly and delivering punishing jerks with his hips.

"Ichigo…" Aizen said with a smirk and Ichigo finally realized what was happening.

"You sick bastard!" He yelled and then fisted the sheets underneath him as Aizen began to move even faster. Aizen chuckled in response and rubbed his thumb along Ichigo's back before sliding his hand around to grip his dripping cock.

"Do you want to come, Ichigo?" Aizen purred and Ichigo shivered in response. "If so, call my name."

"F-fuck you, Aizen!"

Aizen laughed again and spooned his chest against Ichigo's back while slowing his thrusts. "Call me Sousuke." He murmured and pulled out completely before forcing himself back in sharply. He continued this slow but rough pace until Ichigo was sobbing and clawing at the sheets. "All you have to do is say my name."

"S-s…" Ichigo began and Sousuke grinned broadly.

"That's it." He coaxed with a pleased smile.

"S-Starrk!"

Aizen's smile fell and removed his hand completely from Ichigo's cock. He pressed his hand hard in between Ichigo's shoulder blades and forced his face into the mattress while keeping his hips up.

"Don't be so insolent." He said with a frown and dug his nails into Ichigo's hips. "Just one name. Say it. Say my name!"

"Sousuke!" Ichigo called, unable to take anymore of the pleasurable torture. A rarely seen smile crossed Sousuke's lips, not that Ichigo could see it with his front pressed into the mattress, and he returned his hand to Ichigo's cock.

"Good boy." He murmured in praised and stroked Ichigo to climax, making him give a choked sob as he came.

Aizen followed him shortly after and remained inside of him as he lifted Ichigo up and carried him to the bathroom. A fraccion had just been in to prepare the bath and the large, sunken tub was steaming slightly with hot water and smelled of chamomile. Aizen caught himself enjoying Ichigo's closeness and frowned before easing Ichigo into the water.

Ichigo hissed as he didn't get a chance to adjust to the hot water and tried to push out of it but Aizen just pushed him back in.

"Enjoy your alone time while you can." Aizen said somewhat darkly and left Ichigo in the bath tub to wince and glower at his back.

**LINE**

**Poor Ichigo can't catch a break. He is always either getting mind-fucked or just plain fucked. There will be more AizenxIchigo in the next chapter so don't feel put out that there wasn't much in this one! Although technically it was Aizen all along… And yes, I know it wasn't in the exact order, but it wasn't supposed to be. =D The name thing worked out better if it was Starrk last.**


	11. Chapter 11

Anon Review Replies: I love you Bonne bonne: Thanks! I'm glad you think so.

Shivera: Nah, Ichigo is too kick ass to put up with it for long. He's definitely going to 'fight back', so to speak, soon.

Mikoura: Obviously the answer to life is 'melon.' Or 42... whichever, it doesn't really matter in the scheme of things =D I will try to give you that chunk of your brain back soon because you may need it =3

George: ooh, thank you for the correction! How embarrassing... =S

**Here's an easy to understand summary of everyone's sin and virtue (opposite of their sin, which needs to be 'obtained'). **

**Ichigo- Sin: Lust, Virtue: Chastity.**

**Starrk- Sin: Sloth, Virtue: Diligence (Persistence, effort)**

**Nnoitra- Sin: Greed, Virtue: Liberality (Love or Charity)**

**Aizen- Sin: Pride, Virtue: Humility**

**Kenpachi- Sin: Wrath, Virtue: Patience**

**Shinji- Sin: Envy, Virtue: Kindness**

**Grimmjow- Sin: Gluttony, Virtue: Temperance (Self control)**

**As promised, this is an AizenxIchigo chapter! I almost didn't get this out in time because I've been so busy… My editor just got finished with the book I am publishing and I've been working on correcting the mistakes and working with my graphics designer on the cover, all while still working at my job!**

**Now beta'd by the awesome Warrior Nun =3**

Sin: Chapter 11

Aizen fled his rooms after he put Ichigo in the bathtub. He hadn't meant to lose so much control, but once he had Ichigo underneath him he wanted to do everything he could in order to get Ichigo to have sex with him. He let his emotions get the best of him and that made Aizen very angry.

After a few minutes he managed to calm down and stopped his long strides down the hallway. He breathed in and out deeply and turned around to go back when he was faced with an irate Grimmjow.

"Sexta." Aizen addressed him coolly and moved to step around him but Grimmjow moved in his way.

"Where is Ichigo?" Grimmjow demanded and Aizen raised an eyebrow at his insolence.

"In my rooms resting after I wore him out." Aizen said with an expressionless face. "He's rather feisty."

Grimmjow's eyes flashed and before he could attack Aizen flash stepped away. He was not in the mood to deal with his idiotic, weak underlings who didn't have enough respect for him.

When he got back to the rooms, Ichigo was standing with only a towel wrapped around his waist and was drying his hair. He barely even glanced in Aizen's direction and scowled when he did so.

"I need clothes," Ichigo grumbled and finally turned to face Aizen, "and I'm hungry."

"Later." Aizen said dismissively and Ichigo scowled at him.

"No, now! I've been screwed more times then I can even remember, I'm sore and I'm fucking hungry!" Ichigo yelled at Aizen who simply raised an eyebrow and began to slowly walk over to Ichigo. Ichigo gulped and took a step back until his back hit the wall.

Aizen cupped Ichigo's chin gently and tilted his face up to lock eyes with him. "You don't tell me what to do. You are a guest here and not a prisoner, but that can change easily depending on my mood." He leaned down and brushed his lips over Ichigo's trembling ones. "So try not to get me into a bad mood."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Aizen and gritted his teeth. Like hell he would take this from Aizen!!!

…

Loki scowled down at the lake where he watched the sins. He had already lost one, Starrk who seemed to readily gain his virtue of diligence when trying to find Ichigo. It looked like Zaraki Kenpachi would soon gain his virtue as well as he was forced to be patient to rescue Ichigo.

However Loki wasn't worried that he would lose the bet yet, after all the hardest sins to break were still left and he doubted that they had the strong will to do so. If it wasn't for that damned sin lust, then Loki was certain that none of them would have obtained their virtues at all.

The one he could count on most was Aizen as pride…even before Loki made him a sacrificial sin, he was an extremely proud man. Loki doubted if he would ever be able to get over that if he was or wasn't a sin.

"Hmph." Loki leaned back and a small smile teased at his mouth. He had nothing to be concerned about.

…

Kenpachi and Shinji were beyond angry when they finally arrived in Hueco Mundo. They could feel Ichigo's reiatsu, but it was fluctuating sporadically and it seemed Aizen was very close to him.

"God damn it." Shinji cursed and began to flash step to Las Noches with Kenpachi quick on his heals. "That bastard better not touch Ichigo or I'm going to fucking rip him to shreds."

Wrath and envy were two sins that were particularly volatile when mixed together. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how they looked at it, Kenpachi and Shinji were cut off before they could get there by the tall, lanky espada who Shinji remembered as the sin greed.

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes at the sight of them and flexed his fingers around the hilt of his weapon. "What do we have here? It looks like a few shinigami have crawled out from underneath their rock to play." Nnoitra smirked and Kenpachi returned it with a grin of his own.

"The only one I'm interested in playing with at the moment is Ichigo," Kenpachi drawled but settled his hand over the hilt of his own zanpakuto.

Nnoitra jerked a little at the sound of Ichigo's name and his eyes widened in surprise. "Like fuck ya are! Ichigo is mine!"

Kenpachi's grin grew even larger and he threw back his head to laugh. "Dream on, weakling. I was the one who took his virginity and I'm the one who's going to keep him."

Nnoitra launched himself at Kenpachi who met him half way with his sword drawn. Shinji let out an aggravated growl and flash stepped away, leaving the two sins to have at it. He had a berry to find.

…

Ichigo hollowed his cheeks and sucked as Aizen kept a firm grip on his hair to hold him there. Ichigo took Aizen's erection as deeply into his mouth as he could and swallowed, making Aizen inhale sharply. It hadn't taken long for Ichigo to give into Aizen, although Aizen's pride was constantly nudging at Ichigo's senses and telling him not to. In the end lust had won over and at the moment Ichigo couldn't care less.

In fact it seemed like the pride was making him more…aggressive then normal.

Ichigo pulled away and licked his lips before he smirked up at Aizen who raised an eyebrow.

"Who told you to stop?" Aizen asked smoothly and Ichigo had to shove away his irritation at being talked to in such an inferior manner.

"I don't need anybody to tell me when to stop." Ichigo practically purred the words as he reached up from his kneeling position and undid Aizen's belt. Aizen 'allowed' him to do so and a second later his kosode fell to the ground along with his hakama. Ichigo gripped Aizen's hips and moved his mouth back to Aizen's cock to deep throat him once more.

Aizen hissed and dug his nails into his scalp while he thrust his hips forward to try to push even further into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo reflexively swallowed as his nose brushed against Aizen's soft brown curls and glared up at him, making Aizen smirk.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and abruptly shoved Aizen back so he fell on the bed. Aizen's expression of pleasure instantly turned angry but that didn't bother Ichigo at all. In fact he smirked and stood up slowly before undoing the towel that still hung on his hips. Aizen watched him closely despite the pissed-off look on his face and his eyes never left Ichigo's body.

He didn't waist a second before he climbed onto the bed and straddled Aizen's legs. For a moment it looked like Aizen was going to argue but Ichigo grabbed his cock and pumped him making the words disappear from his lips. Ichigo's groin was tight and he ached inside like he needed to be filled. He shifted closer and rocked his hips so his erection slid along Aizen's deliciously.

Aizen groaned quietly and Ichigo felt strangely pleased at the response. He reached behind himself and slipped his fingers into his entrance with a sharp inhale. He bit his lower lip at the stretch and the pleasure before deciding he was prepared enough already. He lifted his hips and guided Aizen's cock to his entrance before sinking slowly down.

Aizen must have had used up the last of his patience and control because he thrust his hips up sharply before Ichigo could get used to it. Ichigo threw back his head and cried out while trying to lift his hips up but Aizen clamped his hands down on his sides so he couldn't move.

"You didn't think you could control this for too long, did you?" Aizen murmured and began to move Ichigo up and down without remorse. Ichigo took deep shuddering gasps and made a soft whining sound ever time Aizen yanked him down sharply to fully penetrate him. His knees clenched on either side of Aizen's waist and he tried to calm down but it felt too damned good. The way Aizen was being so forceful with him while Ichigo was still on top was a huge turn on for him.

It seemed to be a turn on for Aizen as well, if the way his breath quickened and his cock pulsated inside of Ichigo was any indication. Aizen made certain he bumped Ichigo's prostate every time he thrust in and it was driving Ichigo crazy with need. He tried to get Aizen to move even faster by rocking and grinding his hips but Aizen continued the slow but hard pace.

"Fuck, Aizen, let me come!" Ichigo demanded and tried to wiggle his hips free yet again.

"You know what I want," Aizen said with a smirk and Ichigo let out a groan of frustration.

"Let me come, Sousuke!" Ichigo demanded yet again, making Sousuke chuckled at the grouchy tone before he picked up the pace. Ichigo moaned as he was thrust into fast and hard and a sinfully pleasurable hand began to stroke his cock.

"You look beautiful when you're flushed and panting," Sousuke said and gave Ichigo a wicked grin that would have made Ichigo glower at him if he wasn't so…predisposed. "If I had known you would be like this I would have taken you with me when I first saw you." He dug his fingernail into the slit of Ichigo's penis at the same time he brushed against Ichigo's prostate and Ichigo came.

Ichigo was so enthralled with his state of euphoria he didn't notice the way Aizen shuddered underneath him from the pleasure of Ichigo clamping down on his cock. He dug his nails into Ichigo's ass and pulled him down sharply onto his cock so there wasn't a millimeter of space between their bodies. Ichigo gave one last sharp cry before he went limp on Aizen's chest as Aizen came inside of him.

Aizen's breathing had barely increased but he instantly calmed down despite his euphoric daze. Ichigo didn't seem inclined to move off of him and Aizen didn't care either. His hands which were clenching Ichigo's hips relaxed and he slid them up Ichigo's back to settle comfortably around him.

They weren't cuddling though. They were sharing body heat. Quite comfortably too, and they still would be if it hadn't been for Shinji bursting in on them.

…

Nnoitra and Kenpachi were both panting slightly as they grinned wildly at each other. Yachiru, who decided that she wanted to come with Kenpachi, was off chasing a hollow lizard that she found interesting. Kenpachi didn't really care; it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself.

Kenpachi dodged as Nnoitra rushed forward with a swing of his heavy, long weapon that sliced through the air where he was just moments before. Kenpachi took the opportunity before Nnoitra could pull it back to him and drove the tip of his sword toward Nnoitra's stomach. Nnoitra grabbed the blade with his bare hand and it made a squealing sound against his flesh before he threw it aside and yanked his weapon back down.

The edge of the blade caught Kenpachi's collar bone and just barely managed to dig into the flesh before Kenpachi moved out of the way. A faint spray of blood erupted from the wound and Kenpachi grinned in pleasure at the thought of finding a worthy opponent.

"Hah! I have a hard time believing ya were actually Ichigo's first," Nnoitra taunted with a smug grin. "Ya seem too weak to be able to fuck that tight little ass of his."

Kenpachi narrowed his eye in irritation at the remark and bared his teeth in a feral snarl before he lunged forward to attack once more.

…

It wasn't very hard for Shinji to find Ichigo. Ichigo still hadn't learned to control his reiatsu and it was fluctuating a lot at the moment. Shinji didn't want to think about what that meant at the moment, though. He just wanted to find Ichigo and get him away from Aizen, who he was surely with if the second reiatsu near him was any indication. Shinji growled underneath his breath as he flash stepped to the room he tracked Ichigo to and easily tore down the spells erected to keep others out.

He froze as he caught sight of Aizen and Ichigo on the bed. It would have made a beautiful picture with Ichigo flushed and sweaty as well as only half conscious if it wasn't for Aizen still being inside of Ichigo at the time.

Aizen had the audacity to smirk at Shinji as he ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair and Shinji narrowed his eyes.

This meant war.

**LINE**

**The next chapter is actually going to be an AizenxIchigo ShinjixIchigo threesome! I bet you guys can guess what other pairs of semes I'm going to have gang up on Ichigo in later chapters for threesomes ;P**

**Also, because lots of people are asking thing, Ichigo IS going to get a break eventually. Maybe sooner rather then later.**


	12. Chapter 12

Anon Review Replies- Misaki: Grimmjow and Nnoitra are a bit sadistic... but eventually they'll be a BIT nicer to Ichi. And all of the semes will be with Ichigo in the end!

Lynn: Don't worry, Starrk will get a chance. It just shows how much he likes Ichigo since he was the first so obtain his virtue =D

Ranni: Thanks! I will never leave my readers without updates for too long =D

Hollow way: Surprisingly, I make an effort to keep my chapters longer than I have previously... all my updates are at least 2500 words long =)

George: *makes awesome leap and catches kiss* Heh, damn I'm good. I lean more towards badass uke, but I think innocent ukes are the cutest =3 Je t'aime!

Mikoura: To protect my identity I won't post the name of the book here (because I know some not necessarily nice people can come across it even if they don't like my stories), but if you email me I will be more then happy to tell you =)

**Here's an easy to understand summary of everyone's sin and virtue (opposite of their sin, which needs to be 'obtained'). **

**Ichigo- Sin: Lust, Virtue: Chastity.**

**Starrk- Sin: Sloth, Virtue: Diligence (Persistence, effort)**

**Nnoitra- Sin: Greed, Virtue: Liberality (Love or Charity)**

**Aizen- Sin: Pride, Virtue: Humility**

**Kenpachi- Sin: Wrath, Virtue: Patience**

**Shinji- Sin: Envy, Virtue: Kindness**

**Grimmjow- Sin: Gluttony, Virtue: Temperance (Self control)**

**This is just a reminder that I'm not making up any of the gods and goddesses, they are all from Norse mythology and I am just borrowing them.**

**Beta'd by the one and only Warrior Nun, thank you!**

Sin: Chapter 12

Ichigo wasn't very thrilled with the situation at the moment. He was still lying on Aizen when Shinji burst into the room and saw them in that position. Ichigo felt embarrassed, but it was the look on Shinji's face that worried him more. He looked very pissed off, and his eyes hadn't moved from Ichigo's body, yet.

Ichigo hissed as Shinji's envy crashed over him, fueling his lust and conflicting with Aizen's pride. The sensation only seemed to intensify as their emotions increased and Ichigo wished he could just relax for once and not have to deal with all of this stuff (not to mention the sore ass).

A glance down at Aizen's smirking face reinforced Ichigo's worries. This could not end well with him.

…

Freya, the goddess of Love, frowned as she looked down at the sins. Two of them were fighting _over _Ichigo, two were looking _for_ Ichigo, and the last two were currently in the same room _with _Ichigo and looking at him like he was a piece of meat. She _knew _that those other six idiotic sins were in love with the seventh, Ichigo, but that didn't stop them from making complete fools of themselves in the process.

Or perhaps Freya had miscalculated. Maybe they were still in the process of falling for him and therefore weren't thinking straight. There was also the possibility that they simply just lusted after him, but that didn't sit well with Freya.

She narrowed her eyes as she examined the way the sins were acting, and then they widened in surprise and understanding.

"TYR!!!"

Somewhere in his realm, Tyr, the god of war, shivered. Just moments ago he had been giggling to himself as he played with the sins and redirected their behavior. Now an ominous cloud felt like it was suffocating him and he wondered if maybe he should have left them be…

…

Grimmjow growled under his breath as he thought of the way Ichigo had escaped him once more. He almost had the delicious sin in his grasp once more, but then he had escaped from him. The thought made Grimmjow's hair stand on end and he wanted nothing more than to kill something.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, he ran into Starrk who was of the same mind set. Grimmjow was pretty pissed off that Starrk, who had taken Ichigo from him in the first place, dared to ask him where Ichigo was now! If Starrk wasn't so much stronger than him (number one to his number six) then he would have just killed him.

As it was, he charged the stupid wolf and promptly got thrown through the wall by a grouchy espada who wanted to find his mate. Starrk wasn't very pleased that the weakling kitty dared to get in his way, but he didn't wait to think about it. He just wanted to find Ichigo.

…

Ichigo groaned as Aizen sat up and slipped out of him before turning Ichigo around so his back was against Aizen's chest.

"What's with that look on your face, captain?" Aizen asked softly as he slid his hands underneath Ichigo's knees and parted his legs. Ichigo squirmed and struggled at the way he was open and exposed for Shinji to view him.

Shinji narrowed his eyes at the mockery of his past station, but his irritation didn't stop him from staring at Ichigo's body. Ichigo tried to cover his groin with his hands but Aizen used his own legs to keep Ichigo's apart and grabbed Ichigo's hands.

"Tsk, tsk, Ichigo," Aizen said with a click of his tongue, "our guest hasn't gotten a chance to properly view you yet."

"Aizen…" Ichigo growled in warning and strained to get his arms and legs free from the man. "If this is another one of your illusions…"

"Why would he make an illusion with me?" Shinji finally spoke after he got his envy under control more and tried to push away the lust and pride. "Did he think it would get you to spread your legs more?"

Ichigo turned red at that and Shinji let out a low chuckle at that and the way Aizen frowned. "What's wrong, Aizen? Couldn't get him to let you fuck him unless it was me?"

Aizen dug his fingers into Ichigo's wrists and Ichigo hissed at the sharp pain. Shinji frowned and knelt on the bed conveniently in between Ichigo's legs and ran his fingers lightly over Ichigo's half-hard cock. Ichigo twitched and grimaced at the sensation, making Shinji smirk and look over Ichigo's shoulder at Aizen.

"Did he react as well with you?" Shinji asked, and Aizen's pride spiked, making the other two grimaces in reaction. Shinji growled as his envy got pushed to the surface along with the pride. He was envious of Aizen getting to fuck Ichigo, but proud that Aizen used him in order to do it. However, that didn't sit well with Aizen's own pride…

Ichigo let out a small cry as Aizen released his hands in order to wiggle two fingers into him. Shinji sat back slightly in order to enjoy the sight and was surprised to find that it didn't bother him as much to see Aizen do that to his Ichigo. Probably because he was there at the time and Ichigo was 'with' him as well.

"Berry~tan, you make the cutest noises," Shinji said in a sing-song voice and leaned down to dart his tongue out and lap at the precum leaking out of Ichigo's slit. Ichigo groaned and couldn't find the words to tell Shinji off for calling him that as Aizen fingers him at the same time Shinji sucked on his hard cock.

Ichigo's hips snapped upwards as more fingers pushed into him, making a total of four inside of him. He hadn't felt this full since Nnoitra had fingered him at the same time he penetrated Ichigo with his cock. Ichigo shivered at the thought, and then moaned when Aizen stroked his prostate.

Shinji pulled away from Ichigo with a slurp and licked his lips as he eyed the way Ichigo's entrance was stretched tight around Aizen's fingers. "Do you like being so full?" Shinji asked with a smirk and stroked Ichigo's perineum softly with the tip of his fingers. Ichigo groaned in response and turned his head to the side to avoid looking at Shinji.

He snickered and stepped away just long enough to undress and slip back on the bed. His eyes met with Aizen's and the message was clear. The match was on and neither of them was willing to lose.

Aizen was already pushing into the squirming Ichigo and Shinji gripped the lust's hips to guide his own erection to the stretched hole. Ichigo's hands dug into his shoulders as Shinji pushed inside of him along side of Aizen's cock.

"Agh! Ah, fuck! You bastards!" Ichigo cried out as he panted and tried to get used to the feeling of having two large cocks inside of him. "Fuckfuckfuck!!!"

"Mm, Ichigo, you sound so cute," Shinji purred and licked Ichigo's lips which were tightly pressed together in pain. "It just makes me want to fuck you harder."

"Shinji!" Ichigo screamed as Shinji shoved into him completely and both of their dicks were fully seated inside of his tight channel. He strained in the two men's grasps and missed the smug look Shinji shot Aizen over his shoulder in triumph of Ichigo screaming _his _name.

Aizen wasn't very happy about that. He bit down on Ichigo's neck and ground their bodies together roughly, making Ichigo inhale sharply and drop his head back against Aizen's shoulder. Aizen's glanced up at Shinji and smirked around the piece of flesh he was worrying with his teeth.

Shinji reached down and cupped Ichigo's balls, teasing them and rubbing them with his fingers until Ichigo sobbed out in pleasure. Not to be out done, Aizen reached down and stroked Ichigo's cock rhythmically while he pulled out and snapped his hips upward to push back into him quickly.

Ichigo let out a half-formed gasp at the sensations assaulting him and whined when Shinji's length pressed against his prostate from the force of Aizen's thrust. Shinji began to move as well, albeit much slower, and Ichigo almost couldn't take it. There was pain there, yes, but it also felt so damn good!

He reached back with his hand and fisted Aizen's surprisingly soft brown hair and dug his nails in when Aizen bit down harder on his throat in response. Shinji gripped his chin firmly and kissed him. Ichigo opened his mouth to it this time and their tongues tangled together enticingly.

Ichigo suddenly gave a muffled yelp and Shinji pulled away to glare at Aizen who had begun to grind his teeth, drawing blood from Ichigo's neck.

"You asshole," Shinji growled and pulled Ichigo more firmly against him to lick at the wound.

Needless to say, Aizen wasn't pleased. He pulled out of Ichigo with a wet sound and flipped him over before either he or Shinji could protest. Shinji wrapped his arms tightly around Ichigo's waist and wondered what Aizen was up to now when Aizen caught Ichigo's mouth in a very passionate kiss.

Shinji tried to ignore the noises Ichigo made in response, especially when Aizen pushed inside of him again, but it was hard when Aizen just wouldn't…stop…kissing…him… Damn it!

He focused on Ichigo's body instead and worked his hand over Ichigo's erection while nipping at his ear. Ichigo melted back against him, and Shinji instantly felt better despite Aizen _still _kissing him.

He tried to pry Ichigo's mouth away from Aizen's using his fingers, but Aizen pushed his hands away, otherwise ignoring him. This time Shinji gripped Ichigo's chin and tilted it to the side, but Aizen simply followed Ichigo's mouth.

Finally fed up, Shinji shoved Aizen's head away and captured Ichigo's mouth for his own kiss before Aizen could reclaim the territory. In retaliation, Aizen pushed Ichigo (and therefore Shinji) flat on his back (on Shinji's chest) and hiked one of his long, lean legs over his shoulder.

Ichigo's back arched at the change in position and he felt suddenly vulnerable underneath Aizen when he was like that. He struggled to sit up, but Aizen pushed him back down and Shinji held him to him in a strong embrace as Aizen pounded into him.

Shinji could feel Ichigo's groin tightening underneath his hands and moved his hips quicker to reach his own peak. It was hard to not pay attention to Aizen when it was his cock sliding along Shinji's inside of Ichigo, but damned if he tried.

Ichigo's squirming became more frantic and he broke away from Shinji's mouth to gasp for breath. He clenched down on the two cocks inside of him and his entire body tensed, making Shinji and Aizen hiss in unison as Ichigo clamped down on them.

His cum spurted over Shinji's hand and his body jerked a few more times before he slumped against him. Shinji growled and snapped his hips up into Ichigo as his own climax came to him.

Aizen's own thrust had become erratic and he pinched one of Ichigo's nipples hard in between his thumb and forefinger aggressively. His come filled Ichigo's spasming hole along with Ichigo's and made Ichigo groan in response.

Before he became to euphoric or complacent in the aftermath, he slipped out of Ichigo and stood up. Ichigo grimaced when he did so and the copious amounts of come inside of him began to leak out around Shinji's cock. Shinji gently set Ichigo on his side and pushed himself up on one elbow to glare at Aizen.

Aizen smirked. In his mind he had one because he lasted the longest.

Then Ichigo curled against Shinji and held onto him tightly as his aching body began to slowly relax. Shinji leaned down and kissed Ichigo languidly; making Ichigo mumble and kiss back sleepily.

Aizen's smug look faltered and he frowned. He stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut in response as his emotions conflicted with each other. Why the hell was he so concerned about how Ichigo _felt? _It wasn't like he actually cared for he boy, he meant nothing to him.

In the other room, Shinji scowled at the bathroom door and moved away from Ichigo reluctantly. Ichigo frowned at him at Shinji brushed his lips against his brow softly in response.

"The bastard and I have some unfinished business to take care of," Shinji explained and made his way over to the bathroom to talk to Aizen, closing the door quietly behind him.

Curiosity burned in Ichigo and he slipped off of the bed to press his ear to the bathroom door.

"Why do you have to be so cruel to him?" Shinji's muffled voice came through the door. "It isn't his fault you want him, you know."

"No?" Aizen said in response. "That little slut has been spreading his legs for anyone and everything that will take him, a little cruelty won't go amiss in putting him in his place."

Ichigo flinched and stepped away from the door. A slut? That's what they thought of him? Ichigo couldn't argue against it. He also couldn't blame just his sin, either… He should have had more will power and fought against it. Instead he had easily given in and let all of them… fuck him, like the slut he was.

Ichigo hastily wiped his eyes, telling himself that he _wasn't _crying and collected his clothes, which he noticed were no longer wearable. Aizen and Shinji were yelling now, and Ichigo just didn't want to be around anyone. He cleaned himself off with the towel he left earlier and got dressed in some of Aizen's spare clothes he found in a dresser. They were a bit big on him, but he just tied the sash tight and forwent the haori so he didn't look like he was wearing the same thing Aizen always did.

His backside throbbed in response to all of the rough treatment he had gotten recently, but he would hopefully _not _be accosted by anymore sins any time soon. Who wanted to sleep with a slut, anyway?

Ichigo slipped out of the room quietly with the two yelling men in the next room being none the wiser.

**LINE**

**As most have guessed, other then the AiIchi ShinIchi threesome, there is also going to be a KenIchi NnoiIchi threesome, and a GrimmIchi StarrkIchi threesome =3 I think it will be fun to write all of them because, well the KenIchi and NnoiIchi is self explanatory, but I'm sure wolfen Starrk and neko Grimm will have a bit of rivalry going on as well =D**

**I don't know if many of you know this, but usually my stories are completely written before I even upload the first chapter so there isn't any inconsistency between updates. I must admit that it is harder to get these up on time as well as with a decent length when I have to update on a certain date… I'm just mentioning this because I've been very busy lately and I want to apologize for the quality! Blacksebonzakura2, before you say anything, I still have confidence in myself! =D 3**


	13. Chapter 13

Anon Review Replies- Kahlem: Thanks! Happy belated V-day to you, as well!

George: I've given up feeling sorry for Ichigo... I'm just going to be mean to him anyway, and I love the way he looks when he cries! I'm so bad...

Mikoura: The book is complete and everything, but unfortunately because of where I live it will take two weeks to ship me the proof before I can approve it for sale! D=

ranni: They will get what is coming to them!

Dai-san: Aw, I'm sorry! *hands tissue*

**Dorkchic on AFF was the first to notice the second sin who achieved his virtue X3 Yep, that's right, Shinji has gained 'kindness' thanks to his little spat with Aizen (who was being a total BITCH in the last chapter).**

**Here's an easy to understand summary of everyone's sin and virtue (opposite of their sin, which needs to be 'obtained'). **

**Ichigo- Sin: Lust, Virtue: Chastity.**

**Starrk- Sin: Sloth, Virtue: Diligence (Persistence, effort)**

**Nnoitra- Sin: Greed, Virtue: Liberality (Love or Charity)**

**Aizen- Sin: Pride, Virtue: Humility**

**Kenpachi- Sin: Wrath, Virtue: Patience**

**Shinji- Sin: Envy, Virtue: Kindness**

**Grimmjow- Sin: Gluttony, Virtue: Temperance (Self control)**

**With some input from my reviewers, I decided that someone special will comfort Ichigo =3 Also, because it might seem that way, there is nothing between Aizen and Shinji other than fighting. Really! I promise =3 No background or anything but as Captain and Lieutenant. Also, there is surprisingly no smut in this chapter! Consider it a break for poor Ichigo.**

**Beta'd by the awesome Warrior Nun! Thank you =3**

Sin: Chapter 13

Ichigo managed to navigate through the halls of Las Noches and found a large hole in one of the walls, which Ichigo was sure hadn't been there before… strangely enough, it seemed traces of Grimmjow's reiatsu were left there, but Grimmjow was nowhere in sight.

He ducked his head in the hole and found that there was a hollow spot in between the walls big enough for him to lie down in. He slipped inside and pushed the rubble aside so he had a spot to do just that. Nobody would be able to see him unless they actually stepped inside the hollow, so Ichigo felt safe at the moment.

He let out a long sigh and tucked the haori he wasn't wearing underneath his head and laid down. He felt exhausted and his backside throbbed in pain, but it wasn't too bad considering. In fact, his eyes were already slipping shut and he easily fell asleep…

He blinked as he saw the familiar sideways buildings and cloudy grey skies. It wasn't raining, but thunder came from overhead and there was a flash of lighting in the distance. He stared for a moment, wondering why he was in his inner world of all places, when he felt something tighten around his waist.

He looked down and saw his hollow's arms, Shirosaki's arms, wrapped around him snuggly. He was confused at first, but it was more about the comfortableness of it then anything else.

"I hate when it rains here, King," Shirosaki murmured and nuzzled his nose into Ichigo's hair. Ichigo couldn't see his expression, but he heard the softness in his voice. "Why can't ya just be happy?"

"I'm trying, it's just that…" Ichigo trailed off and Shirosaki sighed, his breath tickling Ichigo's ear.

"Ya are the one making ya'self feel like this, not ya'r sin or Aizen. If ya need me to, I'll just take care of ya instead of all of them." His lips brushed against Ichigo's cheek and his dark tongue flicked out to catch a stray rain drop that had fallen on the creamy skin. Shirosaki tilted his head back and scowled at the sky.

"Ya've been sleeping for awhile now, and one has already snagged ya," Shirosaki grumbled and gave the confused Ichigo one last squeeze. "Remember what I said, I'll take ya if ya don't want any of them."

Ichigo turned red and was about to open his mouth to respond when he woke up. He wasn't in the place where he had fallen asleep. Instead he was staring up at a white ceiling which would have looked like any other if it hasn't been for Ichigo being on his back, staring at so many different ceilings.

He wondered how he got to Nnoitra's room, but all he had to do was tilt his head to the side to find out. Nnoitra was sitting on the edge of the bed, cursing as he bandaged his gruesome wounds clumsily. He glanced down at himself and saw traces of blood, _Nnoitra's _blood, smeared on his white clothing to show that Nnoitra had in fact carried him back to his room.

He sat up slowly and swung his legs on either side of Nnoitra's waist and dropped his head to let it rest on Nnoitra's back. Nnoitra paused and looked over his shoulder at Ichigo who had his eyes closed.

"Ya changed your clothes," Nnoitra muttered grumpily and stretched his hand back to tousle Ichigo's hair. Ichigo grunted and pressed closer to Nnoitra's back with a sigh.

"Trust me, it's not something that I wanted," Ichigo grumbled and fingered the bandages that covered Nnoitra's wounds. "What happened to you?"

"That damned Zaraki," Nnoitra growled and Ichigo stilled. Nnoitra felt the way his body stiffened and frowned before reaching behind him to grab Ichigo by the waist and throw him down onto the bed. Ichigo stared up at Nnoitra in confusion and tugged at the grip Nnoitra had on his hands.

"…Nnoitra?"

"Shut up," Nnoitra practically snarled and crushed his mouth over Ichigo's. Ichigo jerked in surprise and winced when Nnoitra nipped a little too harshly at his lips. He twisted his head to the side with a gasp and squirmed underneath Nnoitra.

"Oi, stop it, you idiot!" Ichigo demanded and Nnoitra narrowed his eyes at the flushed vizard underneath him.

Nnoitra held his wrists with one hand as he hastily undid Ichigo's shihakusho and drunk in the sight of him and the way he felt under his hand. Ichigo skin was so soft and Nnoitra couldn't get enough of it. Ichigo felt weak against his advances and lust burned through him but he just couldn't do this any more. He couldn't disconnect his emotions from the lust and he felt sick with the thought that Nnoitra was only doing this because of how Ichigo's sin affected him.

"No!" He shoved Nnoitra away harshly and Nnoitra actually stumbled back a bit. He stared incredulously as the red and obviously aroused Ichigo trembled as he picked up his clothes from where Nnoitra had thrown them.

"What the hell!?" Nnoitra growled and reached to stop Ichigo but Ichigo shook him off. He didn't understand what Ichigo's problem was, he was hard, and Ichigo was hard, so naturally they should just fuck.

"I don't want it." Ichigo muttered and cringed as his achingly hard dick protested his words. "I-I can't…" He moved to brush past Nnoitra who tried to stop him once more.

"Wait!" He cried and cursed the desperation he heard in his own voice. "Ya aren't just going to go to one of the others, are ya?"

Ichigo paused and bit his bottom lip before giving a short nod. "At least with Kenpachi, I knew he wanted me before all this happened and-"

Nnoitra's eye twitched as he realized Ichigo was planning to go to Kenpachi of all people and scooped Ichigo up before throwing him onto the bed.

"That's not fair," he growled, "I didn't even know ya before." He leaned down and brushed his nose against the side of Ichigo's face and inhaled his soft scent. Ichigo turned red and tried to shove Nnoitra away but Nnoitra simply braces his forearms on either side of Ichigo's head and nibbled on his ear. "I'm not gonna fuck ya, so stop being so tense," Nnoitra murmured and flicked his tongue out trace the edge of Ichigo's ear.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asked in confusion, although he was certain that brining up Nnoitra obvious erection wouldn't help his situation.

"I said, 'I'm not gonna fuck ya,' which means ya don't need to go to anybody else," Nnoitra repeated himself patiently and slowly relaxed his grip on Ichigo's wrists to slide up his arms and to his waist. "Even though I really wanna…" Nnoitra trailed off and shook himself to clear his thoughts.

He rolled off of Ichigo, but dragged him close so Ichigo was snuggled against his chest. Ichigo was confused and still didn't know what to make of the situation, but he hesitantly settled his arm around Nnoitra as well. Nnoitra growled low in the back of his throat when their bodies pressed together and took a moment to calm himself down before he jumped Ichigo again.

Ichigo was very, very, VERY hard at the moment. His dick was throbbing and his stomach felt twisted in need. But it felt… good, to just lie in Nnoitra's arms. Even though his body screamed for release, he felt his eyes slipping shut as he comfortably dozed beside the fifth espada.

…

Shinji felt his envy of Aizen dissipate as they argued. After what Aizen said he wanted to kill the man even more, but he held back. He gritted his teeth when he returned to the room and found that Ichigo was gone. He had probably heard what Aizen had said, which wasn't surprising considering the way they were yelling.

"Are you happy now?" Shinji growled and turned to glare at Aizen who looked as nonchalant as always. "Of course since you don't care about Ichi, then you shouldn't care if he never wants anything to do with you again."

Aizen's eyebrow twitched. It was a small motion and would have gone unnoticed if it wasn't for Shinji who had gotten used to Aizen's subtle changes.

"Of course, why should I care? It's one less competitor for Ichigo's heart," Shinji said over his shoulder and moved to leave the room but Aizen grabbed his arm. Shinji turned and looked at him with narrowed eyes and Aizen glared at him.

"Whether the quality of the merchandise is good or not, Kurosaki is mine," Aizen ground out, his brown eyes flaring.

"What the fuck!? Ichigo isn't merchandise!" Shinji jerked his arm free and glared at Aizen heatedly. "You don't deserve him, you aren't nearly good enough." It was a jab at Aizen's pride, but also the truth of what he felt. Ichigo needed someone who he could depend on and so far Aizen proved to only make him feel worse about himself.

Sure enough, the tick of Aizen's eye returned and he slammed Shinji against the wall, glaring down at his old captain. Shinji wasn't in the least perturbed. In fact, he grinned broadly and then jammed his knee in Aizen's stomach, making him grunt and stagger back.

"For someone who thinks Ichigo is a slut, you sure are possessive of him," Shinji said and straightened his clothes before heading for the door once more. "You might want to get your emotions straight and figure out what you really want." He slammed the door shut behind him and Aizen gave a deep sigh, rubbing his temples for the headache that was sure to come.

He really didn't think Ichigo was a slut, it had just slipped out because he was angry and frustrated at his own feelings. There was no one better for Ichigo than him, he knew that, and therefore he wouldn't let Ichigo go. His pride depended on it.

…

Grimmjow and Starrk very reluctantly had agreed to look for Ichigo together. If Las Noches wasn't so fucking big it wouldn't have been a problem, but as it was, the place was huge. Therefore they decided that Grimmjow would look in the North half, and Starrk in the South. Of course Grimmjow had no real intention on telling Starrk if he found Ichigo, and he snickered a little to himself.

Unbeknownst to Grimmjow, Starrk was thinking the same thing as he tried to feel out Ichigo's reiatsu. It was strange… the harder he looked for Ichigo, the easier it was to fight against his sloth and not to be so sleepy and lazy. He had gotten to the point where he didn't even feel the remnants of his sin. He didn't know what it meant and he didn't care, either.

…

Kenpachi was getting angrier and angrier. He could sense when his 'sin' was the one making him feel like that and at the moment his own anger was just being fueled by his wrath. It had dissipated a little after he and that espada had fought, but now it was back full force.

The reason? He still didn't have Ichigo. He couldn't damn well find him either! He was always shit at finding reiatsu and his sense of direction was crap as well. Usually he would use his 'Ichi-sense' (as Yachiru dubbed it- his ability to find Ichigo where ever he was), but every time he thought about it, he got angry. Every time he got angry all of his common sense disappeared as well, including his Ichi-sense.

So what did Kenpachi do? Something which pissed him off to no end. He sat down in the sand which was still decorated with his and Nnoitra's blood and waited. Which was much easier said than done.

…

Nnoitra stroked Ichigo's bright orange hair and enjoyed the softness of it underneath his fingers. He was staining his bed and Ichigo's clothes with the blood from his wounds, but Nnoitra didn't care. If anything, he was happy to mark Ichigo with something that was his and didn't belong to someone else… Aizen, if he wasn't mistaken. Ichigo stirred in his sleep and Nnoitra smirked to himself and ran a hand up and down his back soothingly while trying very hard not to wake him up.

His chest tightened and throbbed in a painful way, making Nnoitra almost his out loud. It was strange… it felt like his heart was clenching. But he didn't have a heart… not technically, anyway, not since his soul chain ate itself and left him this hole in his chest. The hole which later moved to his head, for fuck knows what reason.

When he was a hollow it was in his chest. When he was turned into an arrancar, it moved to where his eye used to be and he had to deal with his new lack of depth perception. His remaining eye glanced down at Ichigo's sleeping face and something fluttered in his chest and once again he crushed it and shoved the feeling away.

He didn't have fucking feelings, anyway.

**LINE**

**From now on, I'm not going to be telling you which sins have obtained their virtues until they all have =3 I want it to be a surprise for those who don't figure it out! Sometimes it might be REALLY obvious. It also has importance to the plot… If you really, REALLY want to know, ask me, but otherwise I won't put it in the author notes.**

**The constant shifts in POVs make the chapter seem a little sloppy, but because there are so many different things going on at the moment, I don't see a way around it. Soon it will flow a lot better and be smoother =)**


	14. Chapter 14

Anon Review Replies- George: heh, sometimes I'm a bit of a seme myself... but that is more along the lines of my alter ego who steps in when Ichi needs to be suitably ravished ;) You can put whatever you like for your name... Cutie Uke if ya want to =D

Mikoura: Nnoitra pretty much rocks XD

Misaki: I think you are right!

Dai-san: Kind of weird that it was Nnoitra of all ppl to do that though, right?

**Ichigo- Sin: Lust, Virtue: Chastity.**

**Starrk- Sin: Sloth, Virtue: Diligence (Persistence, effort)**

**Nnoitra- Sin: Greed, Virtue: Liberality (Love or Charity)**

**Aizen- Sin: Pride, Virtue: Humility**

**Kenpachi- Sin: Wrath, Virtue: Patience**

**Shinji- Sin: Envy, Virtue: Kindness**

**Grimmjow- Sin: Gluttony, Virtue: Temperance (Self control)**

**This chapter contains a Kenpachi x Ichigo Nnoitra x Ichigo threesome with fisting, oral, anal, etc. I was going to try and make it more lovey-dovey due to a suggestion from a reviewer, but I think Nnoitra and Kenpachi have too much of a rivalry to do so. I will get one in, though!**

**Beta'd by… you guessed it, Warrior Nun! Merci beaucoup!**

Sin: Chapter 14

Ichigo woke up feeling really relaxed and comfortable. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled a little when he saw Nnoitra. He had to fight not to giggle when he saw him drooling slightly. Something had woken him up, but he couldn't figure out what it was. It didn't feel bad, but instead felt really warm and…

He blinked as he felt a hand that wasn't Nnoitra's rest on his head and comb through his orange strands. Ichigo turned his head to look at the owner of the hand and wasn't very surprised to see Kenpachi standing there, staring down at him. Ichigo was actually happy to see him after so long.

Ichigo smiled at him. "Kenpachi," Ichigo murmured and shifted to move away from Nnoitra, but Nnoitra held onto him tightly with a low growl. Ichigo glanced back at him and realized that the espada _was_ actually awake and was glaring daggers at Kenpachi.

"Zaraki," Nnoitra spat and his hold on Ichigo grew so tight he made him actually hissed in pain.

"It seems you aren't worse for wear," Kenpachi said without moving his eyes away from Ichigo. "In fact you seem rather cozy." The hand in his hair tightened before relaxing and moving down to caress Ichigo's waist which Nnoitra's arms were still draped around.

Kenpachi leaned down and turned Ichigo's chin so he was facing him and kissed him. Nnoitra cursed and tried to punch Kenpachi, but because of his and Ichigo's close proximity it didn't work. Instead Ichigo snagged his hand and laced his fingers through Nnoitra's and continued to kiss Kenpachi while dragged Nnoitra's over his hips and to his ass.

Nnoitra growled in the back of his throat, but he took what Ichigo was offering and squeezed his ass tightly while dragging their hips together to grind. Kenpachi was kneeling on the bed now and he slid a rough hand over Ichigo's chest to brush over one of his nipples. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss to tilt his head back and gasp.

The 11th division captain took the opportunity to latch his mouth on Ichigo's neck and dragged Ichigo up so he was kneeling on the bed in between the two. Ichigo's clothes were barely even on at that point and it took little effort for them to undress him. Ichigo dragged his fingers through Nnoitra's long hair and then started to yank at his clothes as well while Kenpachi dealt with his own.

Ichigo moaned when he felt Kenpachi's hard, naked body press behind him and already started to press at his entrance. "Wait, Kenpachi!" Ichigo said in a rush, wondering why the hell Kenpachi couldn't have learned since their first time. "There is no way you can fuck me without lube."

"Right," Kenpachi said, however, Nnoitra was quicker. Before Ichigo could even blink he was on his hands and knees with Nnoitra spreading his ass apart and darting his tongue in between.

"Oh fuck!!!" Ichigo cried out and fisted the sheets. Kenpachi wasn't put out about Nnoitra snagging Ichigo's ass from him for long because instead he knelt in front of Ichigo and bumped his cock against his lips.

Ichigo couldn't use his hands to hold Kenpachi's hips still or play with what couldn't fit into his mouth because he needed to brace himself with them on the bed. Nnoitra was thrusting his tongue in and out of Ichigo and it was long enough to even press against his prostate, although not nearly as strong as his dick or his fingers. Ichigo didn't really want to think about his ability to shoot ceros from his tongue at the moment, either.

Kenpachi went easy on Ichigo for about a minute and allowed him to take as much as he could of Kenpachi's cock while trying not to choke himself. Then he grabbed Ichigo by his hair and slowly yet surely tested Ichigo's gag reflex to push himself into Ichigo's warm, wet mouth which felt like heaven after going so long without it.

Nnoitra's tongue pulled away and left Ichigo twitching inside and feeling empty until two long, slim fingers were promptly reintroduced. They were covered with an oil of some kind, but it didn't irritate Ichigo and it seemed to work well enough, so Ichigo was happy with it. Nnoitra pumped Ichigo's cock slowly yet firmly as he pressed kisses along his spine.

"Hey Ichi, have ya taken more than one cock before?" Nnoitra asked as he added a third fingers and Ichigo moaned around Kenpachi's cock. He tried to pull away to answer, but Kenpachi held him there with a warning growl. Instead he just nodded which seemed to satisfy Nnoitra who added a forth finger now, making Ichigo groan it the familiar pain.

"Are we both going to fuck him?" Kenpachi asked in a gruff voice and pet Ichigo's hair, making him swallow and look up at him.

"Yep," Nnoitra answered without any hesitation and Ichigo froze. It wasn't because of his words, which might have been frightening enough, but because Nnoitra had just put his thumb inside of Ichigo, as well. He hadn't put his entire fist in yet, but all five digits were inside of him and it definitely wasn't feeling as good as before.

He squirmed around and twisted his head from side to side until Kenpachi allowed his cock to slip out of his mouth. "Nnoi...!" Ichigo couldn't even finish saying his name because Nnoitra managed to work the knuckles inside of Ichigo. Ichigo cried out and he tried to pull his body forward and away from it, but Nnoitra had already slipped into his released form and he was using all six arms to hold him still.

Kenpachi frowned a little and continued to pet Ichigo's hair as he glanced to see what Nnoitra was doing. "What the fuck are you doing, Jiruga?" Kenpachi growled and Nnoitra brought his fingers together so they weren't quite making a fist with his thumb tucked in beside his fingers. He finally stopped pushing them in and Ichigo could feel that he was wrist deep inside of Ichigo.

"Oi, breathe!" Kenpachi shook Ichigo a little and Ichigo inhaled sharply. He had totally forgotten to breathe after Nnoitra stretched him past the knuckles. Ichigo clung onto Kenpachi and took deep, shaky breaths as Nnoitra very slowly and gently slid his hand back and forth, barely an inch in either direction.

"Are ya alright, pet?" Nnoitra crooned to him and kissed along his spine. "Ya are gonna be plenty stretched after this on, but ya heal so quickly we'll see how long that lasts." He wiggled his fingers around a little bit more and then started to pull out.

"AGH! Stop, Nnoitra!" Ichigo protested and wiggled around.

"Don't worry, Ichi-pet, the knuckles are the hardest part, so just relax and enjoy." Nnoitra purposefully rocked his fist so it put constant pressure on his prostate and Ichigo screamed again, but this time it was in pleasure.

"Oh god!" Ichigo moaned and rocked his hips back and forth to get more just as Nnoitra pulled out his hand and slipped past the knuckle part. Ichigo yelled loudly and his body convulsed. His rectum twitched and winked rapidly at the sudden shift and Ichigo was slightly ashamed to realize that he had come without even being touched.

"See, Ichi?" Nnoitra purred and flipped Ichigo over onto his back and lifted him up to set him against Kenpachi. "It felt good didn't it?"

Ichigo could barely manage to even nod as Kenpachi moved his body around easily. He spread Ichigo's legs wide apart and set them over Kenpachi's so they would stay. He lined his cock up to Ichigo's entrance just as the orange haired man started to come back to himself a little more.

Nnoitra dragged the head of his own lubed up cock to Ichigo's entrance as well and they both pushed in at the same time. Ichigo's back arched and he threw back his head to scream. Kenpachi kissed him and swallowed up the noises he made while stroking his hard on.

"Ngh… Ichi-pet, ya are so tight!" Nnoitra groaned and his six arms caressed Ichigo's body, bringing as much pleasure as possible to distract him from the pain of two cocks inside of him. The stretching he did before hand couldn't prepare him enough for someone as thick girth-wise as Kenpachi and as long as Nnoitra.

When Kenpachi finally pulled away from Ichigo's lips he looked thoroughly ravished and debauched with his bruised, puffy lips that had a trail of saliva still connection him and Kenpachi. His eyes were slightly red and watery from crying, although it was obvious he was trying to hide it. His face was flushed from both pleasure and shame while his body was trembling from strain and damp with sweat from exertion.

In other words, irresistible. Kenpachi and Nnoitra tried to wait patiently for Ichigo to adjust, but Ichigo already seemed ready for them with the way he was squirming around and moaning. Nnoitra was the first to pull out almost completely before slamming back in just as Kenpachi pulled out. They worked up a rhythm like that in a see-saw manner so neither of them was slamming into Ichigo so hard and fast at the same time.

Ichigo fisted Nnoitra's hair and crashed their lips together at the same time that he reached back and yanked Kenpachi's eye patch off. The golden reiatsu crashed over all three of them and Ichigo shuddered in pleasure. While keeping his grip on Nnoitra, he also grabbed a hold of Kenpachi and twisted his head to the side to kiss him.

Nnoitra growled and dug his teeth in Ichigo's neck and Ichigo whimpered slightly in pain before Nnoitra soothed the hurt with his tongue. Kenpachi seemed to enjoy kissing a lot and he was very good at it. He knew just the right way to brush his tongue against Ichigo's and explore his mouth without it feeling like he's getting swabbed for DNA.

However, Nnoitra seemed to like it as well, or maybe he was just possessive over Ichigo, but either way he turned Ichigo's head away from Kenpachi's to kiss him. Kenpachi didn't seem to mind much though and instead paid thorough attention to his neck while stroking his cock and cupping his balls.

The sensation of the two cocks sliding in and out of him at a steady pace as well as the pleasure from his cock, Ichigo was in a state of bliss. There was pain from being stretched so much (and probably torn somewhere) but it didn't take the edge off the pleasure and instead enhanced it.

"N-Nnoitra, Ken-pachi!" Ichigo practically ground out the words as he started to become close to climax yet again. He didn't want to come first this time because then he would be overly sensitive and raw feeling while they both had yet to come. "I'm close!"

"Shit, me too…" Nnoitra muttered and Kenpachi simply grunted in response. Their rhythm was kind of off now, but it didn't matter to Ichigo who was just trying to hold back a little longer.

Kenpachi tightened his hand on the base of Ichigo's penis and Ichigo could have almost whimpered in relief. "Hold on a little longer," Kenpachi growled into his ear and nuzzled his neck, causing Ichigo to tilt his head back and sigh. Nnoitra darted his tongue out and lapped at the bite wound he created earlier.

Their breathing was becoming more erratic, just like Ichigo's, and Ichigo felt like he was going to burst at any moment.

Nnoitra was actually the first to come. He bit down on Ichigo's shoulder as he did so and Ichigo could actually feel his reiatsu pulsing and pushing into the wound like he was marking his territory. Kenpachi gave him a rather impressive bite wound as well on the other side, except his reiatsu was all over and inside him so much already Ichigo could barely tell the difference.

He was pretty sure even the come that had now filled inside of him was brimming with reiatsu. Nnoitra pulled out first with a wet sound and the sudden release of his sphincter made Ichigo cry out and pushed him over the edge. Nnoitra watched him with narrowed eyes and licked his lips at the sight of him in passion. Kenpachi pulled out just as he came so it made it even more intense.

Ichigo collapsed against Kenpachi's chest, panting as he tried to regain his energy. Despite the slightly dizzy euphoria he felt, he wasn't in the least bit sleepy. However he did enjoy basking in the afterglow, curled up in between Nnoitra and Kenpachi. Nnoitra liked to stroke his hair while Kenpachi liked to hold him close and growl at anyone who came too close.

It was enjoyable to actually feel wanted, but Ichigo really wanted to get cleaned up and hopefully find some clothes to wear that were actually normal, not to mention some food… Just as he thought of it, his stomach rumbled loudly. He would have blushed if it wasn't for the fact he had just done some far more embarrassing things.

"Mm, maybe I should have fed ya my come, Ichi," Nnoitra mumbled and splayed his fingers over Ichigo's flat stomach. This time Ichigo really did blush and looked away.

"I need to clean up, get some descent clothes and eat something," Ichigo grumbled and reluctantly sat up to move away from the two men, but they moved with him instead.

"Kenpachi can get ya food and I'll get ya clothes," Nnoitra said and Ichigo laughed.

"The last time you got me clothes they barely lasted an hour," Ichigo said and Nnoitra frowned.

"It's not the clothes fault ya are so sexy," Nnoitra said and kissed the side of his neck before slipping off the bed to stand. "I'll get ya something simple this time."

"I really need to get out and walk around," Ichigo said in frustration. "I can't be always sitting down or on my back. I need to spar, or do something!!!"

"The last time we were gonna do that Aizen got ya," Nnoitra said grumpily as he began to get dressed. Kenpachi seemed perfectly comfortable being naked and lying next to Ichigo. "I guess if it's both Kenpachi and I we can keep ya to ourselves, though…" Nnoitra muttered the last part and tugged on his boots before grabbing his weapon. "I'll bring ya back some clothes and then we'll go get something to eat, 'kay?"

Ichigo nodded and then reached up to drag Nnoitra down for a kiss. Nnoitra seemed very pleased with that and gave Ichigo's ass a tight squeeze before finally leaving. Kenpachi immediately dragged Ichigo against him and slid his hard cock in the crack of Ichigo's ass.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out and squirmed around. "There is no way I am ready for more sex right now!"

"That's fine," Kenpachi said and pressed Ichigo's legs together so he could slide in between them snugly. "You are still so wet down here; it's almost like being inside of you." He kissed Ichigo's ear and moved quickly to reach his orgasm. It was strange how erotic and good it felt to have Kenpachi slide past his entrance, applying just a little bit of pressure, and then press against his perineum and scrotum as well.

If Ichigo wasn't so fucking tired he would want to go another round, but as it was he just let Kenpachi come all over him. Then he surprisingly cleaned up. Well, to be specific, instead of bringing a warm wash rag to Ichigo, he just picked Ichigo up and threw him over his shoulder. Ichigo wasn't very happy with the caveman routine, but it felt good to be pampered.

Ichigo sighed as Kenpachi gently prodded his entrance to clean him. Maybe being a sin wasn't so bad after all.

**LINE**

**I do a LOT of research for these stories and sex scenes to try and make them as realistic as possible, but some of these things you shouldn't try at home unless you know what you are doing!!! Fisting can be enjoyable, but you have to know how to do it and take it very slow.**


	15. Chapter 15

Anon Review Replies- Misaki: Yep! And here they are! And Nnoitra freakin' rocks.

Kitteninthemoonlight: Thank you!

Michelle: Lots of baths! Because Ichi keeps getting dirty...

Mikoura: Starrk and Grimmjow definitely feel something towards Ichigo that isn't just lust.

Cutieuke: heh, but you are a cutie uke! Don't try to deny it.

**Ichigo- Sin: Lust, Virtue: Chastity.**

**Starrk- Sin: Sloth, Virtue: Diligence (Persistence, effort)**

**Nnoitra- Sin: Greed, Virtue: Liberality (Love or Charity)**

**Aizen- Sin: Pride, Virtue: Humility**

**Kenpachi- Sin: Wrath, Virtue: Patience**

**Shinji- Sin: Envy, Virtue: Kindness**

**Grimmjow- Sin: Gluttony, Virtue: Temperance (Self control)**

**I did a fanfic exchange with KoiToy, who wrote me a wonderful StarrkIchi/one-sided GrimmIchi oneshot in The Uke Diary of Ichigo, so you guys should check it out!**

**Beta'd by the kick-ass ninja Warrior Nun!**

Sin: Chapter 15

In the end Kenpachi and Nnoitra had reluctantly 'allowed' Ichigo to leave the confines of Nnoitra's room when he was able enough to walk again. Ichigo was getting a little irritated with their hovering when he ate and they inevitably began to fight each other once again.

Ichigo didn't know what had started it this time, but just as he was taking a drink of water, Nnoitra had attached Kenpachi with his zanpakuto. Ichigo sighed heavily as Kenpachi laughed and threw the sword back with his own just as hard and gave a large grin.

Idiots.

Just as Ichigo finished up eating (while Kenpachi and Nnoitra hacked at each other in the background) Grimmjow came bursting through the door. Ichigo blinked as Grimmjow slowly gave a wide grin as he stalked in predatorily.

Ichigo sighed shifted uncomfortably as Grimmjow stared at him and was very aware of Kenpachi and Nnoitra growling behind him.

"Listen, Nnoitra, Kenpachi… I need to talk to Grimmjow, so would you guys mind if…" He trailed off at the stricken look on Nnoitra's face and Kenpachi's narrowed eyes. "I promise I will come back to you."

Kenpachi snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, not budging.

"I'll use you guys to experiment with blow jobs," Ichigo said, dangling the carrot in front of them. Nnoitra eyed Ichigo (and his mouth) then growled and grabbed Ichigo by his shirt to yank him up to his mouth before just dropping him and sonido'ing away without another word. Kenpachi did the same, making Ichigo whine in a way that had his and Grimmjow's cocks twitching.

Kenpachi and Nnoitra knew exactly what was going to happen when they left Grimmjow alone with Ichigo. But they also knew that if they tried to stop Ichigo then that would just push Ichigo further away from them.

"My room," Grimmjow said with a grunt and grabbed Ichigo by the hand to lead him back to his room. Ichigo followed along with a little trepidation and wondered if they would be able to just talk.

…Probably not.

Ichigo grunted as Grimmjow roughly tossed him on the bed and immediately pounced on him.

"Oi, Grimmjow, get off!" Ichigo growled and tried to push off the over grown cat who grabbed his arms tightly and refused to move.

"Come on, Ichi, it's been way too long!" Grimmjow complained. "I need to stick my dick deep in that beautiful ass of yours."

"…You're so sick," Ichigo said in disgust with a bright blush. "There's no way I'm letting you fuck me after you say something like that."

"What!?" Grimmjow asked incredulously and snagged a lot of Ichigo before he could get up again. "Why not!?" Ichigo turned even redder and Grimmjow's expression turned into a smirk. "Oh, I see…are you still embarrassed about sex, even after you've gotten fucked so many times?"

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo snapped and moved to sit up but Grimmjow grabbed his wrists and slammed them on the bed on either side of his head, making Ichigo inhale sharply. Grimmjow clamped his mouth down on the side of Ichigo's neck and he cried out, arching his back and bringing his hips up against Grimmjow's own.

"Yeah, you like that don't you…" Grimmjow trailed off and his face darkened as he looked up at the doorway. "Starrk."

Starrk stared at Ichigo who was still pinned underneath Grimmjow. "Ichigo…" Starrk called out softly and walked toward the bed. Grimmjow looked very grumpy with the interruption, but even he didn't dare do anything against the premera espada. "You were supposed to inform me when you found him," Starrk muttered to Grimmjow and stared down at Ichigo wistfully before running his fingers through his orange hair.

"Umm…Starrk?" Ichigo asked and bit his lower lip when Starrk's grey eyes moved back to his own brown ones.

"I'm sorry about before," Starrk murmured and bent down to kiss Ichigo gently, making Grimmjow pissed that he was being ignored. His nails dug into Ichigo's wrists, making Ichigo gasp into the kiss. Starrk pulled away and gave Grimmjow a disgruntled look that Grimmjow returned with malice.

Ichigo was not amused.

"If you guys are going to have a pissing match about who gets to fuck me, then count me out," Ichigo said in irritation and tried to sit up, but was promptly pushed back down by both of them.

"So if we don't fight about it, can we fuck you?" Grimmjow asked bluntly, earning him a scowl from Ichigo.

"That's not what I meant," Ichigo started, but Grimmjow was already starting to grin.

"All right then, let's fuck," he said far too enthusiastically as he leaned down and kissed the lips Starrk had just been ravishing. Starrk seemed a little put out with this, but he hooked his arms underneath Ichigo's arms and dragged him up to slide behind him on the bed. Grimmjow growled underneath his breath, but did nothing to stop Starrk from sliding his hands underneath Ichigo's clothes and stroking his bare skin.

Ichigo could clearly feel Starrk's erection pressed against his back and Grimmjow's against his own hard on. While Starrk peeled off his top, Grimmjow was already going to work on his hakama. He hastily untied them and yanked them down while still kissing him with sharp nips and flicks of his tongue.

Moaning loudly before Ichigo could help himself, he grabbed Grimmjow's own top and pushed it off his shoulder as his own desire increased. Grimmjow moved his mouth to Ichigo's neck and the jawbone dragged roughly against him, making him shudder.

Grimmjow pushed his hakama down to bare his erection and grasped it tightly in his hand, pumping it before rubbing his thumb against the slit that was already leaking precum. Ichigo lifted his hip into the touch and hissed when Starrk pinched his nipple. His clothes were ripped off of him quickly and Ichigo flinched as the air caressed his bare skin.

Grimmjow grabbed his hips and dragged him away from Starrk only to flip him onto his stomach. Ichigo turned red as he realized that his face was now against Starrk's groin, his hard on pressed against the fabric of his hakama. Starrk gripped his bright orange hair with one hand and untied his hakama with the other to pull out his hard cock.

He rubbed the head of it against Ichigo's slightly parted lips, smearing the fluid across them and pushing Ichigo down so he was forced to open his mouth. Ichigo took the thick organ into his mouth just as Grimmjow slipped two saliva-slickened fingers into him. Ichigo groaned around Starrk's cock as they thrust against his prostate and pushed back against them.

They were removed far too quickly for Ichigo's comfort and his hips were yanked up so his ass was in the air. Starrk continued the pressure on his head so he bobbed his head up and down while trying not to gag himself. He felt the now familiar blunt pressure of a cock against his entrance and forced his body to relax as Grimmjow pushed inside of him.

The pain was also familiar at this point, but it was something that he had grown accustomed to. Grimmjow quickly buried himself completely into Ichigo's tight, hot entrance and barely waited for him to adjust before he began to move. Ichigo managed to ignore most of the discomfort of it, but it helped that he concentrated on sucking Starrk's cock and Grimmjow's hand stroking him.

But the pain he felt disappeared quickly as he got used to the slick in and out motion and Grimmjow brushed against his prostate. A tingle went up his spine and he moaned in response, making Starrk grunt and thrust his hips up, gagging him slightly. Ichigo glared up at Starrk with watery eyes and Starrk pet his hair in response, making the furrow between his brows deepen even further.

"Fuck, Ichigo," Grimmjow growled behind him and snapped his hips forward sharply, making Ichigo's toes curl. "You are such a tight little bitch, even after all that fucking."

Ichigo wasn't very pleased with that, and he clenched hard around him in response. Grimmjow purred in pleasure and smacked Ichigo's ass with his hand, making Ichigo tighten even further with a yelp. Grimmjow chuckled and Starrk glared at him while fisting Ichigo's hair. Ichigo eyed the first espada warily, wondering why he had a bad feeling about this when Grimmjow pulled out of him completely to thrust back in.

Ichigo screamed in response and Starrk's grip on his hair reached nearly painful levels as the thick cock in his mouth tested the limits of his gag reflex. It almost felt a tug of war match between Grimmjow and Starrk over him, except instead of pulling, they were seeing just how far they could penetrate him.

They pushed him beyond his limits, but it wasn't completely awful, if at all such. Grimmjow made sure that he hit Ichigo's prostate with every thrusts and stroked his cock pleasurably. Heat was already building in his groin until he thought he couldn't take it anymore.

Then Starrk's cock pulsed in his mouth and without warning the bitter fluid filled his mouth. The taste wasn't anything he hadn't had before, though, and he swallowed it willingly as it slid down his throat. Starrk growled as Ichigo sucked hard on him and coaxed every last drop out of his leaking dick while Ichigo tightened and jerked forward.

It felt so damn good to release all the tension that was coiling within him, even as Grimmjow continued to piston in and out of him. Ichigo practically collapsed against Starrk and Grimmjow gave a few more thrusts before he was filled from behind as well.

Ichigo trembled when Grimmjow slipped out of him, his hole twitching as his come slipped out and down his leg. Starrk pulled him up into his lap so Ichigo was flush against Starrk's chest straddling his lap with his bright orange head resting on Starrk's shoulder. Starrk stroked his back slowly as Ichigo caught his breath and Grimmjow began to lick his way up Ichigo's spine. Ichigo whined as fingers immediately began to push into him again and Starrk tightened his hold on him. Grimmjow was already pressing three fingers inside of him and Ichigo writhed in Starrk's lap, rocking his hips up and down as he began to harden once more against his will.

"I want to be inside of him this time around," Starrk murmured when Grimmjow began to beat himself off, getting his half hard cock to full hardness.

"We can both go in," Grimmjow said in reply and pushed a fourth finger inside of Ichigo. Ichigo whimpered and clamped his legs on either side of Starrk's waist while his cock slid against Starrk's enticingly.

"Mmm," Starrk hummed to himself as he thought it over, his gray eyes roving over Ichigo's flushed and sweaty body as he moaned in ecstasy. "Ok, fine."

Grimmjow grinned broadly and pulled back to let Starrk lift Ichigo up enough to position him over his cock. Ichigo threw his head back with a cry as Starrk lined himself up to his entrance and pushed inside of Ichigo's tight heat with a single thrust. Grimmjow figured his sexy little bitch had done this before and pushed inside of Ichigo's stretched hole as well, grunting as Ichigo clamped down on both of them.

It was hard for Ichigo to get past the pain at first. It felt like he was being split in half, but there was an itch inside of him that was getting scratched as the two cocks pushed inside of him. Grimmjow was already grinding his hips to get deeper into Ichigo's ass and Ichigo could almost not handle it.

Starrk was the one who began to move first and Ichigo could only hang on tightly for the ride as he was pounded into. White hot agony and bliss exploded behind his eyes with every movement they made. He felt like the heat between his legs was going to sear him permanently as they pistoned in and out, slamming against his prostate and jerking him off until he thought he was going to die from pleasure.

He swore that he actually blacked out for a few moments when he finally did come, but it might have been even longer. The next time he was aware of himself again he was curled in between Starrk and Grimmjow on his side with come leaking out of him in embarrassingly large amounts. His back was sore and his ass hurt like hell, but he was so relaxed he couldn't find it within himself to complain.

Grimmjow was kissing his shoulders and Starrk was lapping at a wound that he had made mid-orgasm. Ichigo stirred slightly and hissed at the pain that shot up his spine. Starrk pause his actions, but Grimmjow just purred and pushed closer against him while nuzzling the nape of his neck.

"It must have been pretty good to have made you passed out," Grimmjow said smugly and Ichigo used what strength he had to elbow him in the stomach.

"Either get me something to clean myself up with or shut up," Ichigo muttered and Grimmjow decided to shut up.

Ichigo wasn't the least bit sleepy, but he was very content to lie in bed, feeling euphoric and dizzy from the aftermath of the pleasure. Maybe sex wasn't so bad after all.

**LINE**

**Hmm, are you guys curious what's going to happen next? =D Just because I haven't left any clues in this chapter. Just so you know, we'll get to touch base with Loki and Freya next chapter and maybe get some status on who has achieved their virtue and who hasn't. Also maybe a little bit more on the bet and the eighth sin- which is NOT a person. That's as much of a hint that you're going to get from me.**

**Also, MY BOOK IS FINALLY PUBLISHED!!! It's mostly going to be on Amazon, CreateSpace, and also Kindle when it gets approved, although you may be able to request it at book stores it's not going through most of the expanded distribution channels yet. But if you guys want to know more about it, then PM or email me, because I won't be leaving the title in one of my stories. I'm so happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

Anon review replies- Cuteuke: Thank you! You're always so sweet =3 And cute...

Quincent: If you feel bad for Ichi *then*, you should really feel bad for him after the next chapter...

Mikoura: Poor Ichi will never catch I break when I am writing him! =D

**Ichigo- Sin: Lust, Virtue: Chastity.**

**Starrk- Sin: Sloth, Virtue: Diligence (Persistence, effort)**

**Nnoitra- Sin: Greed, Virtue: Liberality (Love or Charity)**

**Aizen- Sin: Pride, Virtue: Humility**

**Kenpachi- Sin: Wrath, Virtue: Patience**

**Shinji- Sin: Envy, Virtue: Kindness**

**Grimmjow- Sin: Gluttony, Virtue: Temperance (Self control)**

**Finally, after fifteen chapters, I reveal the eighth sin and what's really going on!!! I intend to do some really naughty things toward Ichigo, but it will end well!**

**It's not in this chapter because I cruelly cut it off, but I am going to be writing triple penetration. I know that probably freaks some people out who even like to read double penetration, but I will write it as tastefully as possible. I probably wouldn't have considered it before, but since so many people have asked and requested that I do so, I'll try =D**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- merci beaucoup!**

Sin: Chapter 16

Loki tapped his fingers as he stared down at the sins… no, there weren't many of _those _anymore. It irritated him how easy it was for them to achieve their virtues.

Well, it wasn't like it was a total loss. When it came to the sins obtaining their virtues it was all or nothing. Either all of them obtained it and Freya won, or they didn't and Loki won. There was no way that Aizen Sousuke would be able to give up his pride. Not even more a scrumptious morsel like Kurosaki Ichigo.

When Loki made the bet he had one thing in mind.

World domination.

Being the god of mischief was fun and all (really really fun) but he wanted something more. Practically nobody even _believed_ in the gods anymore, and of those not many gave patronage to him.

So he had played around with the shinigami a little bit. Influenced a few of them here and there, namely one Aizen Sousuke, but he hadn't done anything so fun until Freya and the Great God had come to him with a deal.

If he combined his powers with Freya's in order to choose and create the 'sins', then there was a possibility of great bounty for him. If he won the bet and all of the sins _didn't _achieve their virtues, then he would be given the eighth sin. If he lost he would have to stop meddling in the shinigami affairs. Of course there was a time limit of six months, but that didn't really concern Loki.

The eighth sin. It was something that all the gods and goddesses looked upon greedily. If it fell into the hands of a goddess like Freya who wanted light and purity in the world, then it shall be so. However if Loki got a hold of it, then darkness and evil would prevail.

To think that the eighth sin wasn't even a person, either!!! It was a thing, an object; an object of great power, but still just an object. That was made by a mere shinigami! Not a god, although some would argue that shinigami were death gods, they didn't have the power that _real_ gods did.

The eighth sin also happened to be what Aizen Sousuke sought after for many years, planning and plotting to take it from Urahara Kisuke. The eighth sin of corruption with its opposite virtue of justice. The Hōgyoku, also known as the orb of distortion.

Loki would win the bet and therefore the Hōgyoku, allowing him to rule the world as he saw fit. But first thing was first. Kurosaki Ichigo was becoming very troublesome with the way he was persuading the other sins to achieve their virtues, and had even achieved his virtue himself.

It made Loki amused that Ichigo-chan fought so hard against his lust only to not even notice the difference when he wasn't affected by his sin anymore. Of course the sins weren't chosen at random. They were chosen not by Loki or Freya but by the Norns of Fate themselves.

So far Coyote Starrk, Hirako Shinji, Jiruga Nnoitra, Zaraki Kenpachi, and Kurosaki Ichigo had attained their virtues. Even Loki could admit that Jeagerjaques Grimmjow was close to gaining his. But Loki knew that Aizen Sousuke would _never _learn humility.

However on the off chance that the delicious Ichigo-chan managed to work his magic on Aizen as well, Loki decided to take steps against it. Although he wasn't allowed to directly interfere with the sins, he could indirectly do so. Something that he definitely intended to do…

First thing was first. He knew first hand how beautiful and charismatic the sin was, and it wouldn't be hard at all for someone to fall for him (as seen with the other sins). The only difficult part would be to find someone who was strong enough to take on the other sins. Except in the human realm, they were the strongest of the strong.

Of course that someone didn't necessarily have to be in the human world… In fact, he had seen the way Tyr had eyed the strong, powerful sin.

Sometimes he really did enjoy being a god.

…

Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine and he instantly felt suspicious. Right now he was sitting outside of Las Noches on the sands and watching Kenpachi and Nnoitra spar. Starrk was using his lap as a pillow as he napped and Grimmjow was curled up on his other side, not sleeping, but dozing off. Shinji sat behind him and stroked his hair while he regaled Ichigo of tales of when he was a captain.

He was very comfortable. More so, then he could ever remember being before. Aizen Sousuke hadn't made an appearance again and didn't interfere with the other sins as well, as far as Ichigo knew.

It had been hard to get the other sins to get along with each other while not having a hissy fit about Ichigo, but when Ichigo made it clear he wouldn't sleep with anyone that fought over him with the others, they stopped. Of course Kenpachi and Nnoitra still fought, just not over Ichigo (as far as he knew).

The sex was even better than ever because Ichigo had started to look for his own pleasure instead of just enjoying the others seek their own pleasure in him. It didn't really occur to him that he wasn't feeling the influence of the sin anymore because he still felt lust for the others.

He also felt a little more comfortable about experimenting with them, as well. True to his word, he used Kenpachi and Nnoitra to play around with blow jobs. It probably wasn't the best idea to use them considering their size, but it wasn't like any of the other sins would be any easier.

He wasn't quite able to deep throat Nnoitra or Kenpachi yet, but from the noises they made he assumed he was getting better. He had to grip their hips and sometimes stop completely because they would choke him with their enthusiasm to get deeper into his mouth. Ichigo rarely got the chance to actually make them come with his mouth because they got so impatient from the pleasure they would want to fuck him, whether one of the other sins was inside of him at the time or not.

Last night had been particularly rough on Ichigo. Usually Ichigo only spent the night with one or two of them at a time, depending on if the others sins were in the mood to want to share Ichigo. For the most part they weren't jealous of each other and the only qualms they had were if they didn't get to have sex with Ichigo. Ichigo didn't know how they dealt with it. He would be hurt and sad if any of them had sex with somebody else.

Last night Starrk, Kenpachi, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow all decided they wanted to have him. Of course they usually expressed this desire, but most of the time they didn't all go after him at once. Shinji had left for a little while to inform Soul Society of where they were so they didn't freak out and had yet to return. So it was just the five of them, plus the other arrancar and three shinigami traitors, but they usually didn't bother with them.

It started out innocently enough, or as innocently as possible when it came to the sins. Gin had managed to get his hand on some alcohol from the human world and Nnoitra had promptly stolen a great deal of it to share with them. They drank all night and ended up playing strip poker where they all ended up completely naked.

Then they started to add truth and dare to it instead, since they couldn't take off anymore clothes. Ichigo felt slightly childish for doing it, but everyone was so drunk it didn't really matter. Ichigo opted for truth the first time around because he was a little chicken about what they would dare him to do.

"So why is it," Grimmjow, who won that round, said with a slur and waving his hand around, "that you don't fuck Aizen like you do the rest of us?"

Ichigo frowned at that, but he was also pleasantly buzzed so the thought of it didn't hurt as much as before. "He doesn't want me, not really," Ichigo muttered and glared at the table they were sitting around like it was at fault. "He thinks I'm a slut and wouldn't have touched me at all if it wasn't for the effect of my sin." Which Ichigo hadn't been feeling lately in the same way as before, but he didn't really bother wondering why.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow growled at the same time and looked murderous, while Kenpachi and Starrk looked just as pissed.

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo said to placate them. "It's not like I care about him anyway." Although he did. But it was something he didn't want to admit.

The game moved on and this time Ichigo chose dare instead, not wanting to reveal more hurtful truths. This time it was Nnoitra who won and so he got to choose the dare, with an evil smirk on his face that made Ichigo wary.

"I dare ya to dance on the table for us," Nnoitra said gleefully and Ichigo gaped at him while Grimmjow gave a cat call.

"Wh-what!?" Ichigo stuttered in disbelief. There was no way he was drunk enough for this.

"Ya have to do it, Ichi-pet, or are ya too scared?" Nnoitra smirked and anger flared in Ichigo's chest.

"No," Ichigo said grumpily and stood up. "Like hell I'm scared."

"So get on the table," Nnoitra said and with a sweep of his arms he sent the all the empty bottle of alcohol and cards onto the floor.

Ichigo scowled but got onto his chair with unsteady legs. Starrk grunted at that and grabbed Ichigo by the waist before he could fall and set him on the table. Once Ichigo had got his balance a little bit more, he started to dance. The four other sins stared as Ichigo went into a world of his own with music that nobody else could hear. His eyes were half closed and he twisted his hips around as he ran his hands over his body.

He swayed and pivoted around with his ass popping from side to side before Nnoitra's arms shot out and grabbed him. Ichigo yelped at the suddenness and then was very much reminded that they were all naked when Nnoitra bent him over the table. Ichigo was very shocked to realize that Nnoitra was already guiding the head of his erection to Ichigo's tight hole.

Ichigo didn't even have the time to protest before Nnoitra shoved himself all the way inside of Ichigo. In his drunken state Ichigo noticed that Nnoitra had coated himself with some of the lube he had stolen from Szayel before he wailed in pain and burning pleasure. Nnoitra grunted at the tightness and dug his nails into Ichigo's hips as he began to move.

"What the fuck, Nnoitra?" Grimmjow had gotten to his feet and he glared at Nnoitra. "You're going to tear him like that if you don't prepare him! You know he's always tight like the first time after he's had the chance for his shinigami powers to heal him!"

"Berry has been fucked so many times he's used to it, aren't ya, Ichi-pet?" Nnoitra bent down to flick his tongue against Ichigo's ear.

"It hurts too much," Ichigo whimpered and pushed against the table to try to stand up on his shaky legs before almost collapsing. "Please stop, I can't take it…"

Nnoitra frowned and growled low underneath his breath as he pushed Ichigo's torso flat onto the table once more. "Ya will get used to it, stop ya'r complaining."

"But Nnoitra-" Ichigo started to say, but was cut off by Nnoitra turning his head to the side and kissing him. He whined low in his throat when Nnoitra began to move harshly within him, but hitting his prostate on every try.

Nnoitra paused when a sword was suddenly at his throat and Ichigo whimpered at the sudden loss of motion. Ichigo didn't even bother to look up at Nnoitra who was currently glaring daggers at Kenpachi.

"Stop it," Kenpachi said in a low, menacing voice and Starrk stood as well with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

All of them were silent and still for a moment as the tense atmosphere pressed down on them with only Ichigo's pants to break it. Then he started to get horny and frustrated at the lack of attention from Nnoitra and pushed back on him, rocking his hips with a needy, wanton cry. He peaked over his shoulder at Nnoitra who was staring at him with lust in his eyes and then at the other three who had the same expression.

"I told ya that ya would get used to it," Nnoitra said smugly and batted Kenpachi's sword away. He slipped out of Ichigo suddenly and flipped him over onto his back, making Ichigo dizzy from the movement and the buzz he was still feeling. "Ya are so fucking hot when ya are all masochistic," Nnoitra purred and nodded at Grimmjow who stepped forward and grabbed Ichigo by the wrists. Ichigo looked up at him and inhaled sharply when the blue haired espada kissed him viciously.

"Stop hogging him," Kenpachi said. His sword had been set aside again and his cock was rock hard and leaking pre-come. "I want to fuck his tight little ass, too."

"Well I'm fucking him right now, so piss off," Nnoitra said in a distracted tone and tensed when Starrk frowned and eyes Ichigo's body as well.

"I want to fuck him, too," Starrk complained and stepped closer to Ichigo to stroke his cock.

Ichigo whined into Grimmjow's mouth and Grimmjow pulled away with a smirk to pull Ichigo toward him more and grabbed his dick to move it towards Ichigo's mouth. He rubbed the tip over Ichigo's lips smearing it around his mouth when Ichigo opened it. Ichigo gave him a look and turned his head to the side to snub him in retaliation, but Grimmjow grabbed his hair and thrust his cock inside that pouty mouth of his.

Meanwhile the other three sins were glaring heatedly at each other before Nnoitra started to form an idea.

"Hey, Ichi-pet," Nnoitra started and stared down at the man he loved, although he hadn't admitted it out loud. "What do ya think about all three of us taking ya?"

**LINE**

**My muse Spike really enjoyed writing this chapter. He loves seeing Ichigo in pain and seeing Ichigo all hurt yet still in pleasure makes him go XD I am such a BITCH for ending it there, but I plan on making the smut for this extra long and this seemed like a good point to cut it off.**

**I've considered writing Spike's insights to the stuff I write in the author's notes, but I know some people (or most) get irritated with that. I'm not talking about the cutesy talking to myself stuff, but I pretty much consider Spike to be a separate part of me like an alter-ego that is a sadistic gay man who is very seme and opposite of me. He is definitely where I get most of my ideas and pervertedness, so I thought you guys might want to know what he thinks about all of this rather than just my opinion =D**


	17. Chapter 17

Anon Review Replies- Cuteuke: Spike is nasty in a very good way. He comes out a lot on this chapter... TOO much, almost. He's very perverted and isn't ashamed of it in the least bit.

Mikoura: ooh, you read my mind. NOBODY READ MIKOURA'S REVIEW!!! I was planning something like that, but shh!!!

**PLEASE READ THE SPECIAL WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**Warnings for **_**triple **_**penetration in this chapter. A couple of readers have been asking and requesting that I do so, so I thought I would try it out. I figured that all the sex Ichigo was having would have stretched him out at least a little and I will write it tastefully… I am WARNING you guys now that I will be writing it realistically, which means Ichigo will be in a bit of pain and he will resist them a little at first.**

**Ichigo- Sin: Lust, Virtue: Chastity.**

**Starrk- Sin: Sloth, Virtue: Diligence (Persistence, effort)**

**Nnoitra- Sin: Greed, Virtue: Liberality (Love or Charity)**

**Aizen- Sin: Pride, Virtue: Humility**

**Kenpachi- Sin: Wrath, Virtue: Patience**

**Shinji- Sin: Envy, Virtue: Kindness**

**Grimmjow- Sin: Gluttony, Virtue: Temperance (Self control)**

**  
Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Sin: Chapter 17

"Stop hogging him," Kenpachi said. His sword had been set aside again and his cock was rock hard and leaking pre-come. "I want to fuck his tight little ass, too."

"Well I'm fucking him right now, so piss off," Nnoitra said in a distracted tone and tensed when Starrk frowned and eyes Ichigo's body as well.

"I want to fuck him, too," Starrk complained and stepped closer to Ichigo to stroke his cock.

Ichigo whined into Grimmjow's mouth and Grimmjow pulled away with a smirk to pull Ichigo toward him more and grabbed his dick to move it towards Ichigo's mouth. He rubbed the tip over Ichigo's lips smearing it around his mouth when Ichigo opened it. Ichigo gave him a look and turned his head to the side to snub him in retaliation, but Grimmjow grabbed his hair and thrust his cock inside that pouty mouth of his.

Meanwhile the other three sins were glaring heatedly at each other before Nnoitra started to form an idea.

"Hey, Ichi-pet," Nnoitra started and stared down at the man he loved, although he hadn't admitted it out loud. "What do ya think about all three of us taking ya?"

Ichigo's eyes grew wide and Kenpachi and Starrk stared at Nnoitra like he had lost his mind, which maybe he had. Ichigo tried to pull away from Grimmjow's cock in order to answer, but Grimmjow moaned and gripped his hair so he could do so. Ichigo shook his head frantically and Nnoitra chuckled before rubbing his hands up and down Ichigo's sides.

"Just try it Ichi, we will stop if ya need us to… Plus ya owe us for keeping all of us to ya'self and we don't fuck anybody else." Of course Nnoitra didn't say that it wasn't like they wanted to, Ichi was the only one he wanted and he knew the others felt the same.

Apparently that was the key point to Nnoitra's manipulative guilt trip. He could practically see when Ichigo gave in and gave him a timid and hesitant nod. Nnoitra grimed from ear to ear as he slowly pulled out of Ichigo with a wet noise.

"We should go on the bed so it's more comfortable," Starrk murmured and Nnoitra could see that he was as excited about the idea as Nnoitra was, and Kenpachi seemed to be as well. There was a yellow gleam in his eye that was usually only there when he fought.

Kenpachi took a hold of Ichigo before Nnoitra could do so and lifted him up into his arms. Grimmjow looked a little peeved about the sudden loss of Ichigo's mouth and followed after them quickly. Ichigo had his legs wrapped around Kenpachi's waist and his head burrowed against Kenpachi's shoulder with his eyes tightly closed. He wanted to stay like that; with Kenpachi's warmth and reiatsu enveloping him like a soft blanket and making him feel safe.

Then he was set on the bed and was instantly pounced. Surprisingly it was Starrk who so enthusiastically grabbed a hold of his hair and brought their mouths together. Although it probably shouldn't have shocked Ichigo so much considering Starrk was the fastest one of them when he wasn't being so lazy.

Although the kiss was passionate and rough, it felt so good Ichigo kissed back just as energetically. He felt the bed dip as the others got onto it and a mouth closed over his neck. Teeth found one of his nipples and Ichigo hissed into the kiss, squirming in pleasure. He was so pleasantly distracted that he almost didn't notice when Nnoitra (only he had fingers as long and slender as those) began to stroke his entrance with lubricated fingers.

There was a sudden and powerful shift in Nnoitra's reiatsu and Ichigo didn't have to look to see that he was in his released mode. His legs were spread apart but two of Nnoitra's hands and held there while two more gripped his ass cheeks and squeezed them tightly before spreading them apart as well.

Two fingers pressed inside of him and Ichigo's hips bucked in response. Nnoitra chuckled lowly as he spread them around in a hurried fashion and sought Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo bucked his hips and moaned at the pleasure while Grimmjow bit at his neck.

Ichigo whimpered as two more fingers were pushed into him and furrowed his brows together tightly. Nnoitra had apparently decided to forgo the third finger and go straight to four, making Ichigo uncomfortable with the pain. He was starting to feel a little distressed about what was going to happen, even though he had taken two of them at once before. But three was a lot more than two and it scared him.

Even now his reiatsu was fluctuating uncertainly as Nnoitra wiggled the four fingers around. Starrk pulled away from the kiss to rub his nose against Ichigo's and stroked his hair soothingly while nuzzling the other side of Ichigo's neck from Grimmjow.

There was the sound of a cap being opened and Ichigo glanced down to see that Nnoitra was adding enough lubricant to cover his entire hand. Ichigo gulped and Nnoitra noticed he was looking. He smirked and leaned over Kenpachi who was still sucking and biting at his torso to kiss him softly.

He pulled away and Kenpachi kissed his way down Ichigo's stomach to cup his cock and take it into his mouth. Ichigo melted in pleasure and fisted Kenpachi's hair with a groan just as Nnoitra pushed the four fingers back inside of him. Ichigo dug his fingers even deeper into Kenpachi's hair as Nnoitra' pressed the tip of his thumb against his stretched entrance and then his puckered hole sucked it in along with his fingers.

Fisting was something that Nnoitra had done to him before and he had learned what to expect from it although he never got used to it. Despite the term 'fisting' Nnoitra didn't ball his hand up into a fist, thank god, but pressed them together like a beak as he moved it inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo cursed himself for watching when Nnoitra kept pressing his fist in and in until a quarter of his forearm disappeared inside of him. Ichigo was now taking in strangled gasps as breaths and Starrk began to run his fingers through Ichigo's ear while murmuring assurances and sweet nothings into his ear.

Luckily Nnoitra didn't push his fist in much farther and instead began to move it in and out rhythmically. It was slow but steady and Ichigo found himself lifting his hips up into it as Nnoitra applied so much pressure to his prostate despite the pain of being so full. Ichigo felt hot and his cock and balls heavy as Kenpachi sucked on him, pressing his tongue along the underside of his cock while swallowing.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo groaned and then cried out when Nnoitra pulled out his fist with a sucking sound. His ass twitched and clenched with the absence of it and Nnoitra snickered a little before give his ass a swat.

"Ya'r tight little pink hole is winking at me," he said and Ichigo blushed in mortification, but then got distracted by Kenpachi pulling off of him. He looked at Kenpachi pleadingly and Kenpachi just smirked at him before tugging him up in a sitting position. They shifted and Starrk moved behind him while Grimmjow reluctantly pulled away to let them situate themselves.

Ichigo was starting to feel scared again and he didn't know how he was going to be able to take this. After a glaring match between Nnoitra and Kenpachi and harsh words, Kenpachi moved in between his legs. Since Nnoitra had such a smaller frame then either Kenpachi or Starrk they figured that he was the one who should be by Ichigo's side.

Starrk lubed up his cock first and Ichigo bit his lower lip when he was lifted up over Starrk's cock. He held onto Kenpachi's shoulders as he was lowered down and groaned when his ass sucked Starrk in greedily. He had never had just one cock inside of him when he was so well stretched and it felt a little strange.

But that was quickly corrected when Kenpachi started to push in as well. Ichigo moaned as the ache came back and buried his head against Kenpachi's shoulder like he had when the shinigami captain carried him. Kenpachi seemed to like that and he wrapped his arms around Ichigo to stroke his back as he penetrated him slowly and steadily. Ichigo squirmed and whimpered a little when he was finally all the way inside.

"Ichigo," Starrk murmured huskily into Ichigo's ear and ran his tongue along the rim, making Ichigo shiver.

"Fu-fuck," Ichigo stuttered and tilted his head back to rest on Starrk's shoulders.

Nnoitra grabbed his leg and Ichigo knew what was coming. He tried to relax, but fear made him tense. He swallowed harshly as Nnoitra pressed against his side and he guided his cock to Ichigo's already full hole.

Then he pushed in.

Oh god, oh god, oh god!!! It was too much and it hurt and Ichigo felt like he was dying.

"NO!" Ichigo shrieked and pushed on Kenpachi's shoulders to try and lift himself up and away, but he was held down as Nnoitra penetrate. "No, STOP! You promised to stop! PLEASE JUST STOP!!!" Ichigo screamed and clawed at Kenpachi's chest. "NO, it hurts!!!" Ichigo was actually sobbing now and Starrk was beginning to feel a little concerned.

"It hurts so bad…" Ichigo whimpered under his breath as tears rolled down his face and he cried into Kenpachi's chest. He pushed at Nnoitra's chest weakly as Nnoitra finished pressing into him. "Nnoitra, please," Ichigo begged, "just take it out, it hurts too much." He was certain that he was bleeding. He had to be.

"Sh, Ichi-pet," Nnoitra shushed him and danced his fingers over Ichigo's limp cock.

"Nnoitra, I think we need to stop," Kenpachi said as he brushed Ichigo's tears away with his thumb.

"Tch, then ya fucking pull out then," Nnoitra snapped and turned Ichigo's face towards his with a harsh jerk to kiss him. Kenpachi suddenly pulled out half way and Ichigo climaxed. The sensation was something he had ever felt or imagined before. He had never come so fast in his entire life. His body convulsed and his ass twitched around the three men erratically, making them moan.

"Oh, fuck, that's it, Ichi-pet," Nnoitra moaned and Kenpachi decided that fuck it, he was going to screw Ichigo anyway.

He pushed back in the few inched he had retreated from Ichigo's tight head and Ichigo gave another strangled scream.

"Why?" Ichigo asked with his large brown eyes peering up at Kenpachi pleadingly.

"Because I love you," Kenpachi said in response. It was the truth, but it wasn't why he did it. He did it because Ichigo felt so fucking good around him and he knew that once Ichigo got use to it he would love it as well.

Ichigo flushed at the words and he looked away from Kenpachi in embarrassment. Nnoitra scowled at the exchange and decided that Ichigo was ready enough for him to move.

The vizard let out a sharp keen when Nnoitra began to move and grabbed onto Kenpachi's shoulder for balance and to ground him. He was hard again without his cock even being touched and the slick cocks inside of him didn't give his prostate any reprieve. Damn it felt good.

…

Grimmjow felt very left out, although he did get to enjoy all the noises Ichigo made and the expressions on his face. It was hard for Grimmjow to control himself, but he did so for Ichigo. He wanted to kill Nnoitra when Ichigo started to scream in pain and beg him to stop, but eventually those cries had turned to ones of pleasure.

He wanted to stand in front of Ichigo and have him suck his cock, but Ichigo was far too distracted and involved with the triple penetration. He controlled himself patiently despite how his instincts screamed at him to devour Ichigo. He could see the way all three of them stretched Ichigo and moved inside of him. It only made him harder.

He watched as Ichigo threw back his head and trembled while he stroked his cock. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo who was groaning and shivering, pushing at Kenpachi's chest when it got to be too much and he neared his peak.

Grimmjow moved his hand so fast it almost hurt. He didn't bother trying to hold back his orgasm. He came to seeing Ichigo's flushed face, crying out for his own orgasm. Grimmjow panted as his come covered his hand and continued to stare at Ichigo who was almost catatonic in between the other sins' bodies.

The other three came not long after and Ichigo whimpered as they pulled out of him. He glanced up at them with heavily lidded eyes and gulped at the promise of more that shown in their faces.

There were apparently more rounds to come.

…

Loki walked with his robes rippling behind him dramatically. As he predicted, Jeagerjauqes had gained his virtue. That only left one remaining that needed to in order for Freya and therefore the other 'light' gods to win the bet was Aizen Sousuke. He doubted the proud man would ever obtain humility even if he had years or centuries to do so. However, Loki wasn't a god that took his chances. He forced the odds in his favor; he didn't wait for them to come to him. He cheated, lied and stole to get what he wanted and now he would be doing just that.

"Tyr," Loki purred as he approached the god of war.

Tyr was very tall in appearance and was thick with muscles without being too bulky. He had fashioned his black hair into spikes that had red tips and neatly trimmed goatee was of the same color. Tattoos of many different fierce-looking predatory animals decorated his naturally- dark bare chest and he only wore a pair of leather pants with no shoes.

"Loki," Tyr said evenly and didn't even glance up from where he was sharpening his large battle ax which he was most fond of using.

"Ichigo is ripe for the taking," Loki said and only then did Tyr finally look up, his icy blue eyes blazing with interest.

"What makes you think he would be interested?" Tyr asked calmly and Loki smirked at the lack of denial that Tyr wanted the orange haired sin.

"Look at all of the males he sleeps with," Loki reasoned calmly. "He clearly has a _thing _for warriors and who is stronger than the god of war himself?" He smirked. Tyr was a neutral when it concerned light and darkness and never picked a side, meaning he wasn't disallowed from influencing the sins.

"And if he doesn't?" Tyr asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"He's a shinigami, a death god and therefore not mortal, there are no rules saying you can't bring him back here."

Tyr's even expression slowly changed as he considered the idea.

"Maybe a visit to the Guardian wouldn't go amiss…"

Loki smirked.

**LINE**

**Some of you guys may be going 'wtf?' but there are lots of clues I put in this story here and there that indicated Tyr would be a bigger part of this. This is totally how I would imagine the god of war looking, and he kind of resembles my male-half Spike =3 Although Spike doesn't have that many tats, or black hair, and probably doesn't look as hot… Tyr is smokin' hot… I kind of picture his body like Kazeshini… wiry yet muscular.**


	18. Chapter 18

Anon Review Replies- MG Mirani: Tousen is wondering why the hell all his aspirin is going missing. He has a whole cabinet of it because he keeps knocking against stuff when Gin moves the furniture around.

Mikoura: Triple penetration IS possible, but usually only with those who are very... USED to being stretched =D You will see a bit more about Tyr.. well, a lot more.

**The eighteenth chapter, woohoo! Only a few more to go X3 I have really enjoyed writing this story, despite how stressful it felt sometimes trying to write the chapter on time every week while keep it at around 2500 words or greater… I feel I owe it to all of my readers to do my best and make it enjoyable for you, especially since I get so many wonderful reviews =D Thank you!**

**Beta'd by the wonderful Warrior Nun- thank you! **

Chapter 18

Tyr cocked his head to the side as he stared down at the bed the young warrior was in. It was a large bed, which was necessary because of the five men on it besides Ichigo. He wasn't sure how it as possible for all of them to be so interlaced with Ichigo while staying as far apart as possible from each other. It was rather amusing, in fact, the lengths they went to avoid each other. Ichigo really must be something else if they stuck with him despite their apparent dislike for each other.

He stepped up to the bed and very quietly yet quickly scooped Ichigo out of the pile of bodies. The result was instantaneous. He had to step back to keep from losing his head to Zaraki's sword, not that he would die from it, anyway. Ichigo was wide awake by then and struggling against him, making Tyr give a long suffering sigh and step through the dimensions into his own world. He was treated to some very hateful and shocked looks as he disappears and he almost felt bad for taking their beloved away. Almost.

"Let me the fuck go!" Ichigo screamed and punched Tyr hard in the jaw. Ouch. It actually kind of hurt. That made Tyr hot…

"Very feisty," Tyr murmured more to himself and shifted Ichigo to throw him over his shoulder. Ichigo predictably beat at his back forcefully.

"I'm Tyr, the god of war," he informed Ichigo as he walked down the hallway. It was made entirely out of bones, all of them human or some form of them, and was lit only by torches. It had no windows so Ichigo couldn't tell whether it was day or night in this place…wherever it may be.

Tyr's bare feet moved quietly over the ground and his leather-clad legs whispered softly. Ichigo completely ignored the fact that he didn't have a shirt and continued to try to escape.

"I don't care," Ichigo growled at the introduction and kicked at Tyr's stomach, but Tyr caught his leg easily. Ichigo's body was bare except for the sheet wrapped around his waist and Tyr took the opportunity to draw his fingers up Ichigo's calf, making Ichigo squirm.

"Don't fucking touch me," Ichigo spat and Tyr was aroused by the anger he heard in the curse word.

"I'm stronger than any of your fuck buddies," Tyr said, but not with any disdain. "Perhaps you would like to see for yourself?"

"I don't want anything to do with you! I don't know what you want with me, but-"

"You don't?" Tyr asked curiously as they reached the end of the hall and opened the door while holding Ichigo still with one hand. "I would think you are very used to it by now."

His rooms were large, befitting a god, but not elegant or lavish. The walls were made of cruse stone and no tapestries adorned them to soften the coldness of the room. Instead of decorations, weapons hung everywhere and racks upon racks of them embellished the room. The bed was large and was covered in animal furs instead of silk blankets.

"Don't you dare!" Ichigo snapped as he was thrown on the bed. He immediately rolled off of it and away from Tyr, gathering his sheets to wrap around him more securely. Only then did he get a good look at the supposed god of war.

He was strong, that was Ichigo's initial thought about the half-naked man. He had spiky hair and an angular face with a dark goatee similar to Starrk's. But it was his eyes that stood out the most. They weren't wide and wild, but narrowed and had a calculating gleam to them that made Ichigo nervous and apprehensive of him.

"Do you like what you see?" Tyr asked in amusement and knelt on the bed to crawl over to Ichigo who gulped at the sight of his silky, fluid muscles which rippled like some sort of wild predator.

Ichigo back up and snatched the first sword within reach. Tyr grinned with glee at the action and his sharp, gleaming teeth made Ichigo shudder. Tyr slid off of the bed and stepped over to Ichigo who hastily backed away from him. The God of War smirked at the reaction and grasped the hilt of one of the swords, pulling it smoothly out of the rack with a whine of steel against steel. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, but refused to back down or feel fear for the God of War. He didn't have time to feel unease; it would only be a weakness that may be his downfall.

"This sort of thing must be foreplay for you," Tyr said and flipped the sword in his hand so swiftly and smoothly that it was too fast for Ichigo's eyes to catch. Ichigo scowled at the implication of Tyr's words and raised his own sword with both hands. He wished it was his own zanpakuto Zangetsu, but this one would have to do. He wouldn't cloud his mind and actions with thoughts of failure; he could only concentrate on winning.

He made the first move before Tyr could. The long sword slashed as he flash stepped forward and attempted to catch the god off guard. Tyr didn't seem the least bit surprised by the speed and he very minutely tilted his body to the side to allow Ichigo's sword to whistle beside him. He brought his own sword up and jammed it hard against the part of Ichigo's sword where the blade met the hilt, sending it flying out of his hand with ease.

In a second Ichigo was flat on his back with Tyr crouched above him and the tip of his sword at Ichigo's throat. Ichigo grunted when he fell to the ground and then held still as he glared up at Tyr.

"Hm, you really do seem to enjoy fighting," Tyr murmured and his eyes flicked over Ichigo's shivering body. "I'll make you a deal, Ichigo," the way he said Ichigo's name made Ichigo swallow harshly. "Every time I defeat you, I get to kiss any part of your body of my choosing." He eased his sword on the ground beside Ichigo and moved to straddle Ichigo's sheet-covered hips more firmly. "If you win, I'll take you back to your world. Do we have a deal?"

Ichigo didn't see any other choice. "Deal."

"Good." Tyr smiled and released his sword in order to grip Ichigo's wrists tightly. His power washed over Ichigo in waves and Ichigo inhaled sharply at the sensation. Tyr's mouth closed over his throat and he actually squirmed from the feeling it invoked within him. Tyr's sharp teeth dug into his skin and he sucked on the flesh, making Ichigo unconsciously tilt his head to give him better access. Tyr smirked into the 'kiss' and pulled away to stare down at Ichigo's flushed body.

"God Power does wonders for you," Tyr purred and rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin of Ichigo's wrists. "You glow with even more beauty than before. You will flourish in my realm."

"Get the fuck off me so I can kick your ass," Ichigo said darkly despite the blush on his cheek.

Tyr smiled broadly at this statement and slowly got off of Ichigo, making sure that he disturbed the sheet so Ichigo had to grab it to keep it from falling off.

"Don't you have something else for me to wear?" Ichigo asked harshly and Tyr looked him over, his eyes lingering on Ichigo's waist and hip bones.

"It will cost you another kiss," Tyr said cheerfully and his eyes flashed with something that made Ichigo's throat tighten- with fear or something else, he didn't know.

"Fine," Ichigo managed to get out and Tyr hummed in appreciation. He stepped away from Ichigo to walk over to his non-descript dresser covered in knives and other weapons. He grabbed a pair of pants like his own and tossed them to Ichigo who caught them. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned broadly at Ichigo who glared at him.

"Do you mind turning around?" Ichigo said grumpily and Tyr raised a pierced eyebrow without saying anything. "I didn't think so…" Ichigo muttered to himself and watched Tyr suspiciously as he stepped into the pats and pulled them up, being careful that he didn't expose anything as he slipped them under the sheet. They were a bit loose and way too long, but he rolled up the cuffs and threw the sheet to the side and out of the way.

Ichigo moved to go pick up the sword again, but Tyr moved faster. Ichigo didn't even hear him move and then he was behind Ichigo, gripping his arms tightly and pressing his hard body into Ichigo's back sensually.

"I need my other kiss," Tyr lean over to murmur into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo froze for a second and then wiggled around, but Tyr held him still. "No, I want to kiss you _here."_ He dropped to his knees and Ichigo had to stifle a cry when Tyr's wet mouth sucked on the section of his spine just above the leather pants. He almost stumbled forward, but Tyr gripped his hips and applied more pressure, digging his teeth in enough for Ichigo to just barely feel a spike of pain. Then Tyr pulled away and Ichigo jerked away to rub at the wet spot on his back.

He grabbed the discarded sword he used earlier and shifted it in his hands to get used to the weight and the way it was distributed. He moved into a comfortable stance with his legs braced wide apart and settled his weight and balance mostly on his right foot. Tyr picked up his own sword and tossed it in between his hands playfully as he approached Ichigo. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and held his ground before moving forward with a flash that even Yoruichi would have been proud of.

Tyr grabbed Ichigo's hand and gracefully hooked his leg behind Ichigo's knee and threw him forward and onto the bed while disarming him at the same time. Ichigo scrambled to stand up, but Tyr pounced on him before he could do so. His warm breath tickled Ichigo's bare skin and Ichigo couldn't hold back a whimper at the god's next words.

"That's another kiss."

Tyr's hands slid down his side and teased the top of his pants, making Ichigo gasp. He felt Tyr's surprisingly soft lips rub against his stomach and he trembled. The others were not going to be very happy about this.

…

Starrk and Shinji watched almost impassively as Kenpachi, Nnoitra and Grimmjow destroyed the room. The bed had already been ripped to shreds and the frame laid scattered around in pieces. Their anger still burned strongly and they had already begun to turn on each other.

"Why the fuck didn't ya stop him?" Nnoitra yelled at Kenpachi who growled and held his sword in front of him with a glare.

"Just shut up already," Shinji snapped at them as Nnoitra and Kenpachi fought each other. Grimmjow continued the destruction of the room despite it already being thoroughly destroyed. He was pretty much just slashing at the walls and kicked around the debris that was left of it, at this point.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Shinji roared at the others pause at the power which reverberated in the room. Starrk shifted where he was sitting and stood up with a stretch. His actions may have seemed nonchalant, but the expression on his face was anything but. He left the room without saying a word and Shinji frowned after him.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"Aizen," Starrk said without glancing back. "You felt as well as I did, the power emanating from that man. It was the same as the one before, Loki. This isn't just another arrancar, shinigami or vizard we are dealing with, but a god. If anyone knows where Ichigo is and how to get him back, then it's Aizen."

"Tch." Shinji grit his teeth, but followed after Starrk with the rest of them. "What a pain in the ass."

Unfortunately, it was true. Aizen considered himself to be a god, and had fashioned his powers and his knowledge after this belief, which made him the closest thing they had to getting Ichigo back. Shinji knew that Aizen would want Ichigo back, as well. Aizen didn't care for much or cherish anything other than strength, but Ichigo was someone that Aizen had allowed himself to fall in love with. Shinji could confidentially say without a doubt that Aizen really did love Ichigo. He saw it in the way Aizen looked at him. He saw it in the way he held Ichigo when he moved inside of him. Aizen loved Ichigo and he would most definitely want to get him back.

It still really pissed Shinji off that he had to ask the bastard for help, though.

**LINE**

**A lot of people have guessed why I have secluded Aizen so much (and wondered and pleaded for him to come back into it). It was all building up to this next chapter. For those who read the manga and remember what the eighth sin is, it ties in greatly to that. I will keep the spoilers to a minimal, and for those who don't wish to get spoiled, it isn't anything extremely shocking or a plot development that hasn't been guessed or assumed before.**

**I don't hate Aizen, I promise! I think Aizen rocks, which is why he holds such an important part of this story… but it was necessary to separate him from Ichigo for awhile for Aizen to sort through his own feelings and to make it more dramatic =P**


	19. Chapter 19

Anon Review Replies- Cuteuke: Don't worry darling, I know what you mean... I am so freaking glad I don't have to take them any more! *Catches kiss* Wait... Your BF isn't going to beat up for this, right?

Dot: lol, thanks! I am thinking about writing a TyrxIchigo one shot, depending on the response to my inquiry at the end of this chapter.

Mikoura: Meh, those pissed off semes are always looking for an excuse to fight anyway.

Toraus: Thanks!

**There is a very light spoiler in this chapter for the Bleach manga chapters, but it's not anything really important and you guys might not even catch it.**

**If Loki was every portrayed in a movie, Johnny Depp would probably be perfect for the role X3 But then again, I'm biased because I love JD. The crazy little fucker…**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thanks ya kick ass beta ninja!**

Sin: Chapter 19

Aizen knew exactly when Ichigo had left Las Noches and Hueco Mundo. He also knew that it wasn't of Ichigo's own accord. He waited, however, patiently for the others to come to him as he also knew they would. Who else would they go to, after all? They were the one who were too weak and stupid to keep Ichigo in Las Noches in the first place and they would need his powers and his intelligence.

He was sitting in the throne room when they found him- his eyes half-closed and his mouth twisted upward in a slight smile as though he was both bored and mused. He didn't move an inch as Shinji stood in front of him with his brow deeply furrowed and the others hovering behind him looking equally displeased.

"Aizen," Shinji growled and only then did Aizen actually look at him. "You know why we have come."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen said and propped his chin up on his fist. "You've managed to lose your little bitch."

Shinji narrowed his eyes and Grimmjow hissed angrily. Nnoitra was just irritated that someone else would call his Ichi-pet that. Kenpachi continued to radiate his smoldering reiatsu without making any moves to outwardly show his anger.

"The only bitch here is you, Aizen," Shinji snapped back and Aizen raised a cool eyebrow.

"It's true, nonetheless," Aizen replied. "You need me to get you fuck-toy back-"

He was cut off by the swish of Shinji's sword and he had to tilt his head very slightly to the side in order to avoid the blade. The upper half of the back of Aizen's throne slipped off with an even slice separating it.

"Go fuck yourself, Aizen," Shinji snarled and sheathed his word.

Just as he moved to turn around, Aizen spoke up. "You won't find him without me."

"I think we'll take our chances. You have no interest in our _fuck-toy_, right?"

For a moment Aizen didn't speak and then he stood in a fluid motion. "I will help you find your," he paused and his lip curled up in a sneer, "_pet, _but only for a price." He studied Shinji and his enjoyment was obvious in his face. "But you have to leave him with me for awhile. Alone, without the rest of you."

Shinji froze and Kenpachi's visible taupe eye (1) flared with irritation and hate.

"And if we don't?"

"Then Ichigo will be left where he is," Aizen said it was a bluff… Aizen fully intended to go get Ichigo either way, but Shinji thought the worst of him already and would believe him. Of course, most of what Shinji believed about him was true, but that didn't really matter.

"Fine," Shinji said after a moment, the precious seconds ticking by of Ichigo being gone. "But only for a day. I don't trust you with him."

Aizen laughed coldly and emotionlessly. "A day? I think not. I want a month alone with him without any of your interferences." His eyes flashed over them and Nnoitra pulled back his lips in a snarl that was as vicious and feral as the fifth espada himself.

"Who knows what the fuck ya will do to him in a month," Nnoitra said angrily. He did _not_ want his Ichi-pet with this man (and away from him) for so long. "There's no way."

"A week," Shinji said, pushing away the ugly feelings that arose at the thought of bartering over Ichigo without his consent of knowledge. "And you can't do anything to him he doesn't want or like."

"Three weeks," Aizen responded, disregarding Shinji's last statement.

Shinji grimaced and Starrk shifted, raised his hand to cover his eye which was remnant of Lilinette becoming his zanpakuto once again. Ichigo made it so that he wasn't lonely and Starrk didn't want to be without him. Not ever again.

"Two weeks." The others turned to look at Grimmjow, who had spoken. "You don't fucking hurt him emotionally or physically, or any of that shit. He has to be safe and happy."

Aizen gave Grimmjow an assessing look for a moment and then smirked. "Very well, two weeks." The 'virtuous' sins relaxed as Pride finally assented.

"Well then, let's go get Ichigo," Shinji said impatiently and Aizen gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"If you weren't so focused on your task of finding Ichigo you would have noticed it already," Aizen said and reached up to his chest to press against the hogyoku which was hidden there. "I hope you at least noticed what the one who took Ichigo was?" He asked.

"A god," Kenpachi said in his low gruff voice as he too fought to keep his impatience in line.

"Then did you also feel the rift he caused when he came here?" Aizen asked and no one spike. "I didn't think so. Separating the worlds between the shinigami and humans as well as the hollows is one matter, but stepping into the world of the gods is another one entirely…" Aizen trailed off as he activated the hogyoku. The dark reiatsu slipped through him and kyoka suigetsu's reiatsu rose to meet it.

They entwined together and increased to such great proportions that both Grimmjow and Nnoitra were forced to their knees. Aizen ignored them and drew his sword which sword with the combined reiatsu and stabbed it into the fabric of time and space. A squealing sound filled the air as he ripped the dimensions apart and a large hole was created. The energy from the god-realm he cut into wasn't quite the same as the one from the god that snatched Ichigo, but Aizen thought it might be easier to get into other god-realms once they were in one already.

It was strange, but the reiatsu from this world was also somewhat familiar… Without waiting for a response from the others, he stepped through. They followed hastily after him and just as Kenpachi managed to squeeze through, it slammed shut.

Even Aizen was (slightly) befuddled with the world that greeted them. It was vibrant with color, even where it shouldn't be. It was also upside down. They stood on the ceiling of a large stadium; however they all felt that this was the way it _should _be in this world. The gravitational pull was directed at their feet and they did not need their reiatsu to cling there.

Below them were large spinning tops which rotated on their own accord with spikes that jutted out from their rims. For the most part they stood in their own area, but as the group watched, one ever so slightly tipped to the side and bumped another. It would have been harmless if it wasn't for the fact that they were spinning to quickly and the spikes were so sharp.

The one that tipped over cut into the other ferociously and within a second they had transformed into two snarling tigers with the same vibrant colors as the tops. They roared and bat at each other with their massive paws. The other tops shifted out of the way and became their own menagerie of predators as the group on the ceiling watched, transfixed.

"Do you enjoy my pets?" A voice called out and their heads turned in surprise to the god who greeted them. They had seen him before, when they were made into sins. Loki, the god of mischief and mayhem stood before them. His robes were opalescent and shimmered with many different colors. He was barefoot as he walked over the ceiling, looking far too smug for any of them to feel secure.

"Where is the cutie little sin~ Lust?" Loki asked in a sing-song voice, making Aizen and Shinji stiffen while the others were still confused. It was apparent to the older ones, including Kenpachi, that Loki knew very well where Ichigo was. The only question was whether he had orchestrated the event or not. Just because he hadn't taken Ichigo himself didn't mean he hadn't caused it to happen.

Where is Ichigo?" Aizen asked frostily and Loki gave a laugh that sounded like a thousand hyenas bearing down on them. He was very much in his element in this world of his.

"I may know where Ichigo is…" Loki trailed off and pretended like he was contemplating the issue. "Yes, yes, I believe I do." He smiled and his straight white teeth gleamed almost sickly. "However I see no reason to tell you," he said downright gleefully.

Kenpachi growled and began to draw his sword, but Aizen laid his hand on the 11th division captain's shoulder. "What is it that you want, then?"

Loki gave another laugh that was just as powerful and creepy as his last. "Why, only something you can give, Aizen Sousuke." He winked at the ex-shinigami, but Aizen didn't give any indication he noticed. His face was schooled into a blank expression, but the others could tell he was wary.

"And what is that?" Aizen asked just as emotionlessly as his face portrayed.

"The hogyoku," Loki said simply and the word echoed in the stadium below. The tigers stopped fighting and looked upward at them, their bodies frozen. "You have it on you, _inside you_ now, and I want it."

Aizen Sousuke, the last sin Pride who had yet to gain his virtue, stiffened. Shinji, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Starrk, and Kenpachi all turned to look at him at the same time. He didn't say anything for a moment, but simply stared at the god whose childish mask of exuberance was now transformed into something sinister and malicious.

"What do you want with the hogyoku?" Aizen finally asked.

"That doesn't concern you except that I want it," Loki said coldly and the air around them seemed to freeze. "Give it to me now or Tyr will be enjoying your delicious pet Ichigo for all eternity."

Aizen's brown eyes narrowed and he considered the situation while the others looked at him both threateningly and expectantly. The hogyoku was something that Aizen… not quite cherished, but definitely coveted. It represented his power over others and more specifically Urahara Kisuke. He did not want to give that up, but he also could not conceive of letting Ichigo remain with the god, who was apparently named Tyr.

"God damn it, Aizen, just give it to him!" Shinji yelled.

Aizen closed his eyes for a moment with a sigh before opening them once more. His gaze locked onto Loki's for a minute and no one spoke or moved. Then he reached up and parted his shirt to reveal the hogyoku, which was buried into Aizen's sternum. An expression of greed overcame Loki and he reached his hand out.

"Yes, that's it," he hissed and his tongue darted out to lick his lips, making them shine wetly. "Give it to me."

Aizen made his decision. Without a further thought for it, Aizen reached inside of his chest, his fingers wrapped around the hogyoku without any damage done to his spiritual body. For a moment there was resistance as the hogyoku tried to retain its bond with its master. Then there was a snap and Aizen felt white-hot agony radiate from within him. He didn't even flinch, however, as he held out the glowing hogyoku to the god who reached for it.

He didn't notice the change within him, even, as Loki's hand hovered over the sphere with thoughts of doom and destruction glowing in his eyes. His fingers closed over it and then a flash of light filled the room as two ravens swooped down toward the hogyoku, making Loki cry out in both fear and irritation.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding whiteness except for Loki who shrieked in anger. He tried to pry the hogyoku away from Aizen, but the ravens had already taken a hold of it. The light flared even brighter for a moment and then disappeared, leaving the goddess Freya in its wake with the two ravens on either shoulder. The hogyoku was held firmly in her hand and Loki screamed when he saw it.

"You lost, Loki," she said softly and his eyes burned with madness at the words. "All of the sins gained their virtues. You have no right to Justice or Corruption."

"It's mine! I traded for it, so it's mine!!!" Loki howled in anger and resentment.

"You have no right to it," Freya repeated firmly and Loki gave one last scream that sounded like the squeal of a dying rabbit before he disappeared.

The menagerie of beasts turned back into spinning tops, but they all tipped over onto their sides without moving. The vibrant colors turned dull and bland. The shinigami, vizard and arrancar's center of gravity shifted and they fell to the floor. However they managed to twist and land on their feet gracefully.

The goddess of love Freya stood before them with a bright smile. The other sins, or rather, the ex-sins, were not as cheerful, though.

"What about Ichigo?" Grimmjow demanded and glared at the goddess, uncaring of her stature. She frowned at them and looked them over critically.

"He's not here?" She asked curiously and Starrk had to restrain both Grimmjow and Nnoitra from leaping at her in frustration. "Where is he?"

"With Tyr," Aizen said, his eyes icy cold with impatience at her slow reactions.

"Oh!" Freya said in surprise. "Hm, well that's not good…" This time Aizen and Shinji had to stop all three of the espada from attacking the goddess. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go already." They disappeared with a pop.

**LINE**

**(1) I rewatched a couple of episodes (obsessively) to figure out Kenpachi's eye color and decided that taupe, gray-brown, was the closest way to label it. **

**So tell me honestly you guys, did I make the part with Aizen and the hogyoku too predictable? I hope I didn't but it can happen so easily when the writer has everything set in their mind already…**

**Also, how many of you guys want me to write a TyrxIchigo one shot? I got a surprising amount of interest in that, and I didn't want to include it in this story, but for those who would like to read it, give me a shout.**

**The next chapter is probably going to be the last, but it won't be just a short epilogue, I can at least promise you that. There will be AiIchi goodness and some other stuff, too.**


	20. Chapter 20

Anon Review Replies- CuteUke: Damien sounds like a good seme, you should keep him ;) I ate the cookie in one bite.

Dot: Don't mess with Aizen's logic. It's sound!

Beloved Shadow of Life: Don't get him wrong, power is still something that gets Aizen all hot and bothered, but Ichigo does it even more so =3

Misaki: I see Freya as kind of mousey, yet still beautiful. I suggest you check out teh TyrIchi two shot I wrote, My Patron.

Mikoura: Well not all semes can be good semes!

TheatreDesVampre: 0_o Wah!! I'm scared

nestly: That's okay, I understand! I'm glad you liked it =D

**After a two week hiatus, the final chapter of Sin has been posted! As you guys may have read in my other story Crush, I has an accident (that wasn't too bad) which triggered some cluster migraines. Also since then I got my eyebrow pierced (hurt more than my tongue) and I got a tattoo on my leg of a bat (it's my profile pic!).**

**Also, I uploaded the first part of the TyrxIchigo two shot which is in a (kind of) ancient Greece setting. It definitely doesn't have anything to do with this story! It's about Ichigo worshiping both Tyr and the Greek goddess Artemis, and Tyr courting Ichigo, but Ichigo doesn't know he's a god.  
**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Sin: Chapter 20

Loki was not very happy. Not very happy, at all. His prize was snatched away right out from underneath him, and for what? For an easy lay, Ichigo Kurosaki. That little bitch was the reason that all the sins had obtained their virtues. Never mind that Loki had accidentally caused Aizen to give up his pride. How was he supposed to know that Aizen was sacrificing that by doing so?

Ichigo Kurosaki, that little bitch, Loki thought as he stormed down the halls of Tyr's castle toward the god of war's room. If Loki lost than he was damn well going to make sure that none of those damned used-to-be sins were going to be happy, either.

He threw open the door to Tyr's room and glared at the scene which greeted him. Ichigo was pinned on the ground with Tyr above him, his mouth enclose on one of Ichigo's nipples. Ichigo was trembling underneath him and futilely trying to push the god's head away. They both looked over at Loki when he came barging in. Tyr bared his teeth at him in anger while Ichigo just looked lost and confused.

"Loki," Tyr hissed and pulled away from Ichigo with regret. "Why are you interrupting me? I was enjoying myself."

Loki said nothing in response and instead materialized the dark energy of chaos in the palm of his right hand. It swirled around like a tornado and then flattened into a point. Tyr narrowed his eyes at the deadly intent and just barely managed to yank Ichigo out of harm's way as it was shot at him. The ground exploded in a shower of granite. Tyr held Ichigo tightly to him both possessively and protectively while the other arm held his sword out in front of him.

"You're a mad dog, Loki," Tyr said and slid his hand up Ichigo's body to run his fingers through his orange hair, cupping the back of his head. "Dogs like you should be put down."

Ichigo furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Tyr crashing his mouth over Ichigo's. Ichigo tried to pull away and yell his protest, but Tyr only held him tighter. Ichigo finally managed to get away with a gasp and Tyr pushed Ichigo to the side as he darted forward to attack Loki. Just as they came together with a clash, Freya and the ex-sins entered the room.

The two fighting gods were barely given a glance before the men were beside Ichigo. Red hickies and bite marks stood out like neon lights on his body and Ichigo looked thoroughly embarrassed. Kenpachi grabbed him by the waist and threw him over his shoulder, making Ichigo grunt, but he made no effort to get away from the eleventh division captain. Freya didn't waste any time in transporting all of them back to Hueco Mundo. She left immediately without waiting to hear the questions that hung in their minds.

Kenpachi still hadn't let go of Ichigo and he started to squirm in agitation. "Put me down already!" Ichigo snapped and Kenpachi reluctantly did so, but kept his arm around him. His taupe-colored eye lingered on the marks that covered Ichigo's bare torso and he growled low in the back of his throat. Ichigo rolled his eyes just as Aizen flash stepped to Ichigo and gripped his arms.

"Time to fulfill your part of the deal," Aizen said to them, making Ichigo scowl in irritation and befuddlement. Aizen disappeared from the rooms and into his own rooms, taking Ichigo with him and leaving the other men on edge and aggravated.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Ichigo asked snappily and yanked his arms away from Aizen.

"They agreed to leave you alone with me for two weeks in exchange for me aiding with you rescue," Aizen replied and Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Why would you want that?" Ichigo asked skeptically and backed away from the shinigami who followed him. His back bumped against the wall and Aizen towered over him with his hand braced beside Ichigo's head.

"Maybe I enjoy your company," Aizen said quietly and leaned down so they were eye to eye. "Maybe I want you close to me."

"Aren't I just a slut to you?" Ichigo asked, but his voice lacked malice. Aizen didn't answer, but instead leaned down to kiss him.

…

Loki lay on his back on the floor with deep gashes covering his entire body. Tyr stood over him with only a slight singe mark on his pants and a contemptuous look on his face. He was just about to raise his sword to finish the blow when Freya re-entered the room.

"That's enough," she said and Tyr gave her a disdainful glance.

"Why should I?" He asked scornfully. The room became darker, seeming to pull inward as heat filled it. Tyr hissed in irritation and sheathed his sword to look at the high god Odin. The two ravens who had aided Freya before cawed and preened the high god's hair.

"Return to your realm, Loki," he commanded in his deep, booming voice. The figure that none of them could quite make out turned to look at Tyr as the other god left. "I trust there won't be anymore interferences in the human realm?" he asked and Tyr crossed his arms over his chest before giving his very reluctant agreement.

"The hogyoku," Odin said and reached out an almost incorporeal had to Freya who placed it in his palm. "Justice will prevail and the shinigami and hollows will be left alone without blatant interference," he commanded and then he and Freya were gone.

Tyr gritted his teeth and let out a scream of frustration. Ichigo had slipped through his fingers and there was nothing he could do about it.

…

Ichigo fell back onto the bed with Sousuke on top of him. His entire body felt like it was burning. Sousuke's mouth sought the hollow of his throat and Ichigo groaned in pleasure and clutched at Sousuke's shirt. Sousuke purred something into his ear, but Ichigo was too far gone to concentrate on what it was and-

His eyes snapped open.

"Sousuke," he mumbled and pushed at the shinigami's chest. "Not that way."

Sousuke ignored his words and told kyoka suigetsu to do something that made Ichigo cry out in shock and pleasure.

"Sousuke!!!" Ichigo whined and arched his back temptingly. Sousuke took the silent offer and bit down lightly on Ichigo's clavicle, but hard enough to make Ichigo hiss.

"Do you want me?" Sousuke asked and stared down at his flushed and pouting lover. "More than anyone?"

Ichigo didn't answer, wisely, and distracted Sousuke with the tilt of his hips. Sousuke's brown eyes flared and he gripped Ichigo's waist tightly until Ichigo squirmed in protest. Their bodies were slick as they came together. At first it was just their hard lengths rubbing enticingly, but then Sousuke's cock slipped behind Ichigo's balls and nudged at his tight entrance. Ichigo inhaled sharply and shifted his hips back to discourage dry entry without preparation.

Sousuke growled against Ichigo's throat and dragged his body down to feast on Ichigo's stomach. His fingers danced against Ichigo's length and he pressed the others against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo curled his tongue around them, getting them wet and ready. Sousuke's eyes burned at the sight and he pulled them away to slip them into Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and let his legs fall apart at the touch and allowed Sousuke to open him up, twisting and stroking his fingers until Ichigo thought he was going to go mad. Sousuke was too impatient to bother spending the time to stretch Ichigo properly. He pulled his fingers out of the younger man and pushed Ichigo's legs up to press in between them solidly.

"Fuck you, bastard," Ichigo half-moaned, half-protested as Sousuke pressed the head of his erection to Ichigo hastily-prepped hole. Ichigo's body tightened with a cry as Sousuke pushed forward with out remorse and sank into Ichigo's tight heat.

"You clench around me so nicely," Sousuke purred into the panting Ichigo's hair and exhaled with a pleasure sigh. "You're a perfect fit for me."

"Egotistical asshole," Ichigo muttered in between clamped teeth. His scowl deepened when Sousuke thrust entirely into him sharply.

"You're all mine for these two weeks," Sousuke reminded him and punctuated his words with the rhythmic, powerful motions of his hips.

His lips brushed against Ichigo's cheek bone, almost on his eyes, chastely. Ichigo growled and tilted his chin up so their mouths met together. Sousuke did not deny him it and soon the only sounds that filled the room were their increasingly frantic breathing and their skin slapping sharp cry broke it as Ichigo reached his completion and Sousuke followed with a grunt. He didn't fall on top of Ichigo, but lowered himself onto his elbow so their bodies were pressed together and their faces hovered close

They kissed. Aizen's hips moved once more.

Ichigo wasn't certain how time really passed for all those days. He felt both drugged and clear headed as they spent the two weeks having sex and talking about things Ichigo had never dared to before; things about his family, soul society and responsibilities that shouldn't lie on his shoulders alone. Ichigo couldn't say if the time passed slowly or quickly because of the extreme changes of relativity of the hours they spent together.

On the first days of the third week, Ichigo woke to a cold nose nuzzling his spine. His eyes shot open as he tried to figure out what was going on. Sousuke was gone from his place of holding Ichigo against his chest and replaced by Grimmjow curled up into a ball and purring loudly. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see Starrk rubbing his face against Ichigo's back in his sleep. Nnoitra, Shinji and Kenpachi were spread out on the bed in similar positions.

Ichigo sighed heavily and closed his eyes despite the insistent way Nnoitra began to grope him once he realized Ichigo was awake. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed as Nnoitra licked his way up the ex-sin's body. Starrk growled in irritation at being jostled and he woke up long enough to dig his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo elbowed Starrk in the chin and managed to slip out from underneath Nnoitra. He mentally rolled his eyes at the gazed fixated upon him and twisted his hips a little to tease them.

"I'm taking a shower," Ichigo called over his shoulder and sure enough, there was the sound of scrambling and fighting as the five tried to follow after him. Ichigo smirked and locked the bathroom door and they collided with it. He got a minute to himself before Shinji destroyed the handle and the others followed. It felt normal and familiar to have Kenpachi pin him against the wall and finger him while the other didn't leave a millimeter of his body untouched.

…

They left Hueco Mundo, but didn't go back to Soul Society. None of them would be happy there. Urahara was kind enough to provide them with gigais and when Ichigo went off to college, they followed and settled in a large house close to campus. Ichigo studied to be a doctor while Kenpachi and Nnoitra fought in underground matches, Grimmjow worked as a bouncer, and Shinji was a hair dresser of all things. Starrk slept all day and waited for his human to come home.

…

Ichigo groaned and rolled onto his stomach as he tried to find a more comfortable position. Kenpachi and Nnoitra had taken their blood lust out on him and consequently, Grimmjow and Starrk grew jealous because of it. Shinji was able to help mediate them most of the time, but the perverted bastard seemed to enjoy Ichigo struggling with them as well.

He smiled softly when he felt Starrk snuffle his hair and chew on the orange strands. He was such a puppy sometimes.

He reluctantly got out of the bed and maneuvered around the bodies covering it. He threw on one of the large t-shirts randomly strewn about the room, not bothering to find one that was actually his, if he even could. He stretched with a yawn and padded barefoot into the kitchen to start some coffee.

As he filled the carafe, still half asleep, he noticed something different.

Arms wrapped around his body and Aizen Sousuke nuzzled his neck.

"I missed you," he murmured.

Ichigo smiled.

**LINE**

**Yep, that's the end of it. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it =) The next story I'm writing is the StarrkxIchigo one about Ichigo being genophobic (afraid of sex).**

**Again, the TyrxIchigo story is now up. But please don't forget to review this very last chapter!**


End file.
